Charmed Lineage 1x15: Battling The Source
by TBorah89
Summary: This is it it's down to the wire in the rush to get Parker and Calleigh back Chuck trades himself. Prue is going to get sent to an alternate reality after an attack by a demon. It will all end with them battling the source.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed only what I make up.

Summary: After making it back from the past the thirteen are forced to go save Parker and Calleigh. Along the way Chuck trades himself for the lives of his friends. Meanwhile Prue manages to get herself sucked into an alternate reality after a battle with an unknown demon. The big showdown with the source is looming just over the horizon for the thirteen. This episode things will come out they will find out about Jake's demon half and Chris's flashbacks. Another part of the prophecy will be fulfilled when two lovers separate. The future people are going to come clean about what is going on in the future. If they can manage to get rid of the source they will then have to turn their attention to Ben and Phoebe isn't going to be real happy about them getting rid of him. This is the second part of the season finale look for twists and turns to abound.

* * *

Chapter 1: Bargaining Chips

"Look Paige Al and I have been back and forth about this hundreds of times we don't know what happens to turn Jake. Because if we did we would already taken care of it." Jack said running a hand through his hair. The five people from the future were in Mel's room having a super top secret meeting since there was really nothing they could do to help the others out with the source.

"No one is accusing you both of not trying hard enough we were just simply asking if you had any idea of what the hell happens." Dom said reasonably the last thing he wanted or needed was to get in a fight with Jack.

"No Dom we have no idea because trust us if we did this would have been fixed a long time ago." Alan chimed in they had tried everything they could think of and it just wasn't working for them.

"The reason we ask is things have gotten really bad Jake would have never in a million years put his hands on Brady but he hit Brady with an energy ball. So we have to figure this thing before there is nothing left for us to save." Paige said shaking her head sadly. She loved her Uncle Jake but he had turned into someone that she didn't even recognize.

"I'm sorry but what is so special about Brady? No one in the family could even get him not to do things and he is terrified of Prue. So I want you to tell me what makes this cupid so damn special." Jack asked still not knowing that Brady was his cousin.

Brady put out his hand for Jack to shake and he took it not sure where he was going "Phillip Bradley Halliwell you don't know me but I know you." he said introducing himself to his cousin.

Alan slapped himself in the center of the forehead "Jack you and I are so fucking stupid this is Aunt Phoebe's son. He looks exactly like Uncle Coop. I can't believe we missed it everything about him screams Halliwell." He announced sizing him up.

"Well that is because no one accused you two of being as smart as your big brothers. Chris and Henry had me figured out the first day I showed up." Brady replied.

"So what is really going on at home?" Jack asked he wasn't sure he wanted to know but he needed to know.

"None of it is good Jake is slipping more and more into the darkness he isn't even recognizable anymore. Aunt Prue has just about decided that there is no saving him she is the one who sent Brady back to keep him safe. His kids won't have anything to do with him and well you guys all know what happened to Aunt Phoebe." Paige replied.

"Hey we are going to figure this out I promise because I can't even imagine that sweet guy downstairs turning into the monster that we all know. It seriously had to be something bad that turned him because he can't even stand that fact he is half demon. Hell he can't even talk civilly to Uncle Cole half the time." Alan assured Paige.

"I know we will but it so frustrating sometimes. I don't know how you guys did it for so many months. I'm sorry that I have been so hard on you because what you guys have done back here is a hell of a lot worse than what we've had to contend with." Paige said her voice wavering a little bit but she wouldn't cry because it was a sign of weakness to her. And Paige Halliwell was anything but weak she came by it honestly. She had Chris's stubbornness and Bianca's iron will it wasn't a great combination and it got her in trouble a lot.

"Alright lets stay loose to give them a hand if they need it but only if they ask." Dom suggested.

"Ok we can do that." Jack agreed they couldn't leave them hanging out to dry if they asked them for help.

Little did they all know that just outside the door they had a little bit of an audience.

* * *

Opening Credits:

Starring:

Wyatt Halliwell- Wes Ramsey

Chris Halliwell- Drew Fuller

Henry Matthews Jr.- Channing Tatum

Cooper Halliwell Jr.- Paul Walker

Charles Bradford- Jonathan Rhys Meyer

Lila Nicolae- Jordana Brewster

Roman Nicolae- Ben McKenzie

Elizabeth Shane- Bethany Joy Galeotti

Parker Halliwell- Eddie Cibrian

Troy Shane- David Boreanez

Bianca Hoyt- Marisol Nichols

Calleigh Cavanaugh- Anne Hathaway

And

Prue Halliwell- Jenifer Love Hewitt

With:

Melinda Halliwell- Amanda Bynes

Valerie Halliwell- Eliza Dushku

Penny Halliwell- Daneel Harris

Carly Matthews- Sophia Bush

Patty Matthews- Rachel Bilson

Ricky Bradford- Taylor Lautner

Jack Halliwell- Jensen Ackles

Alan Halliwell- Chris Pine

Brady Halliwell- Michael Bublé

And

Emily Bradford- Hilary Burton

* * *

Tim was sitting in the sunroom in one of the chairs he had a band aid across the bridge of his nose. Troy has really done a number on him and if he was being honest with himself he deserved it he really did. He couldn't expect after walking out on them and not contacting them for eighteen years that they would welcome him back with open arms. He had screwed up big time where his kids were concerned it was one thing that he and Nicole got divorced but he shouldn't have divorced his kids as well.

"Tim why the hell did you come back?" the question startled him out of his thoughts and he was shocked when he looked up and saw that it was Liz who had asked him that. He was surprised that his little girl even wanted to be in the same room with him.

"Liz I'm surprised you even want to be in the same room as me. I thought you would feel the same way your brother does." Tim replied instead of answering her question.

"Troy and I do feel the same way Tim you may think that he is raging but he isn't he is hurt just like I am. I mean I spent so many nights after you left lying awake in bed crying I thought it was something that I had done to make you leave I thought that maybe if I had been better behaved then you wouldn't have left. I felt like I was lost for so long and now I'm afraid that any man I love will leave. Wyatt has to tell me on a daily basis that he isn't going anywhere." Liz said sitting down across from him no matter how hard it was for her to bear she wanted to be looking him in the eyes when he explained the past eighteen years to her.

"Elizabeth I want you to know that my leaving had nothing to do with you or you brother you are both the best things I have ever done. I just couldn't stay I know that's not the explanation that you're looking for but it's all I have for right now." Tim said meeting her brown eyes with his.

Liz took what he said in stride she wasn't going to let him make her cry again she had wasted too many tears over him. "Fine I can accept that Tim but I would really like to know why you came back." She said reasonably she was trying to be an adult about that whole thing.

"I had a vision all I know is it had to do with you and Troy and some demon he looked like the source." Tim supplied in answer to her question.

Liz's breath caught in her throat that was what she had saw pieces of the source and she didn't know anything more than that. "Yeah I saw something like that myself but I only got bits and pieces so I don't know I don't have the best control over that power."

Tim smiled at her "So you were the one who got my powers then I guess Troy got your mom's powers."

"Yeah I got the psychic genes and Troy got the witch powers. Though we both got empathy and telepathy." Liz replied she had missed seeing her dad smile at her.

"Lizzie I know that this isn't worth much but I'm sorry for what I did to you. And I'm not just saying that because Troy beat the hell out of me I'm saying it because I mean it. I never once wanted to do anything to hurt you kids or your mother." Tim apologized but I'm sorry couldn't make up for almost twenty years of not being there.

"Well it's not worth much I can't just forgive you just like that after you missed everything but if you really want forgiveness you'll stay around and prove it. One day I will get married and I would really like it if my dad were there to walk me down the aisle." Liz said it was what she wanted more than anything in the world. And she was inclined to forgive him so she could have him in her life but she needed him to prove he wasn't going to run away again.

"I would really like that too I'll tell you what if your willing to think about forgiving me then I'm willing to work for your forgiveness." Tim replied smiling at her again.

"Ok Tim we have a deal but I have things to do just stay away from Troy because he won't forgive you as easily." Liz said getting up and walking out of the room leaving him alone with his thoughts again.

* * *

"I don't like it that we don't know why the demon sent us back to the past. I mean demons might be stupid but they have a reason for everything they do." Chris frowned before he took a pull off the neck of his beer.

"C. Perry we're the Charmed Ones and the thirteen that is reason enough for any demon to attack us. It has to be related to that but what I don't understand is what happened to Cal and Parks. I don't like that at all honestly if I were going to do something to anyone in our group I would go after you, me, or Prue we are the biggest threat not those two." Henry mused taking a bite of his pizza.

"Boys I agree with both of you but I can't help but think this might be a distraction but from what I don't know. Maybe the source wants us distracted so he can attack us when we least expect it. At any rate it would be nice if there were more than four of us who were functioning right now." Prue chimed in.

Roman held up his hands in a sign of surrender "Hey don't ask me I'm just the guy who makes the potions and cooks when we're deep in our brainstorming sessions."

"We're not exactly helpless like you paint us to be we could help you if you would let us." Mel offered she didn't want to see four of her favorite older people get hurt because the rest of them were being stupid. But they were paying for that right now Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Nicole, Derek, and Eva were holding them hostage in the living room.

"No we're not saying that your helpless we're just saying we don't want you guys to get hurt helping us out. You know that we would never be able to forgive ourselves if that happened." Chris said trying to let her down gently.

"Chris letting Mel, Patty, Ricky, and Hailey help you might not be such a bad idea considering the shape the rest of your group is in right now. I know that you normally don't like to use them unless you have to but this time you might have to. The longer Calleigh and Parker stay gone the more danger they are in." Leo supplied he didn't like the idea anymore than his son did but they weren't left with much of a choice in the matter.

"Maybe you guys might want to think about letting Greg help you." Coop suggested only because he knew that it would make Phoebe happy.

"No." Chris and Hank said in unison they didn't trust him and they weren't about to let him into their inner circle.

"What Chris and Hank meant was he is higher than a Georgia pine just like the rest of them he won't be any help." Patty explained for her cousin and brother knowing full well they were carrying on like that because they didn't trust him.

"This is just an idea and forgive me if I'm speaking out of turn but you have five people from the future sitting around doing nothing right now they might be able to help you." Cole offered he was only trying to help he didn't want Ben in with them he knew what he was really up to.

"Cole does have a point it makes sense you could get those five to help." Henry agreed with him.

"I know that I'm not the best person with magic sometimes but I don't get why scrying for them didn't work." Hailey said she felt pretty at ease with the group of people she was with now it was the others who overwhelmed her.

"They might be in a section of the underworld that is cloaked that is always possible and it is pretty likely." Ricky answered her question.

"As your whitelighter I'm ordering the three of you to at least take someone more than Roman as backup the four of you won't be enough." Andy told his three charges not that they were going to listen to him but it was worth a try.

Chris looked at him like he was crazy "Is that anything like when Aunt Paige told us not to go work Jackson over? Because we didn't listen then either but we're all cool now."

"Tell me you guys didn't the three of you are partners?" Andy asked them groaning.

"Of course we did I had to defend my baby sister's honor if I don't do it no one else is going to." Henry pointed out reasonably.

"Please Henry if anybody's baby sister's honor needs defending it's mine Val does more than enough for two people and yet I don't beat anyone up because if I did I would be doing it all day." Prue said smirking a little bit she knew that her sister was no angel she didn't even try to pretend.

"You've got that right Prue I feel like I have to mother Val, Carly, and Penny it is not an easy job." Mel huffed she still wasn't really happy with either of them.

Prue was about to reply she felt herself being sucked into a vision. _Parker and Calleigh were in the underworld sitting in a cavern when about ten demons that looked sort of reptile like shimmered in and began throwing energy balls at them. _She gasped as she came out of the vision if she hadn't of been sitting she would have fell down.

"Ladybug what did you see?" Hank questioned her.

Prue took a moment to catch her breath before she answered her older cousin. "I saw Parker and Calleigh they were in the underworld and these frog looking demons shimmered into the cavern they were in. I'm not sure what kind of demons they were they just were reptile looking."

"Come on Prue which one is it reptiles or frogs? Because frogs aren't reptiles they're amphibians." Mel asked.

" I don't know Mel all I know is I wouldn't want to be alone with one of them." Prue replied leave it to her little cousin to care about her word choice.

Chris cocked his head to one side deep in thought he had saw demons like that before he was just trying to remember where. And then it hit him it was from one of his flashbacks. "Prue I hate to break it to you but you have been alone with one of those demons before a lot actually."

"Chris I think I would remember if I had ever been alone with something that ugly." Prue said dramatically.

"Well I'm telling you that you have it was just with a hybrid they like to mate with humans so they can blend in." Chris replied.

"If it's not Hank and Mel correcting my word choice it's you telling me what I've done." Prue threw her hands up in the air.

"One thing is for sure Chuck can't go on this demon hunt it would be too dangerous." Chris said hoping she would take the hint.

Prue rubbed her hands over her face "Chris you are all over the place right now first we're talking about the frog demons and now we're talking about Chip not being able to go."

Hank caught on to what Chris was saying "Chuck can't go he is right."

"Ok please explain." Prue finally said she didn't understand a lot of what they came up with sometimes.

Chris put a hand on her shoulder "Ladybug sweetie Chuck can't go because those demons are manticore demons and Chuck is half manticore. I don't want him to get caught in the fall out the potion to vanquish them is one nasty potion that I don't want him around." He didn't know it but he had just made a major slipup.

Leo looked at his son curiously there was no way he could know about what that potion did because he hadn't been born yet when the sisters had made it and as far as he knew he had never faced a manticore demon. The only way he could have known about that was if he was getting flashes of his other self. He didn't want to say anything about it without proof but if he was right Piper was going to flip out. "Chris is right that potion will kill Chuck he can't be around it. Derek would have a fit and I for one am not going to let that happen either."

"Ok so I guess we know where they are and what is happening so now we see if the others are in any condition to go and then we take it from there. Mel you guys be on standby we might need you and we might not." Henry ordered he didn't want to put them in danger if he could help it.

* * *

Piper was standing in front of the mantle with her arms crossed over her chest the look on her face was one that all the young people sitting before her knew to fear. Messing with a pissed off Piper was bad enough but with her whacked out pregnancy hormones she was ten times worse. "The things that I have to say to you are so violent that they shouldn't be said in mixed company." She warned them.

"Mom we didn't do anything that bad and given what we just went through again I think you could be a little forgiving." Wyatt said giving his mother his most charming smile.

"Wy watch yourself Aunt Piper will get a hold of you it doesn't look like she is in a very good mood." Troy said to him in a stage whisper like he wasn't in enough trouble as it was.

Piper narrowed her eyes further at him "Wyatt I know damn well what you went through but that still doesn't give any of you any right to engage in delinquent activities. I know better than anyone what it's like to loose someone and I know that you have been going through a lot lately but my God use your brains sometimes."

"What Piper means to say is just because you are stressed it doesn't give you an excuse to smoke pot." Phoebe said being calm and then she heard how she sounded. "Oh my God I sounded just like Prue when I said that she used to tell me that all the time." She mused and Prue rolled her eyes at her baby sister.

"Yeah but it was available and I needed an outlet it was either get high or kill someone. Option one seemed like the better choice to me. because it has just been proven that my demon hunting when I get stressed only gets people I love killed." Bianca said in her defense.

"Bianca Lyn Hoyt I want you to read my lips and listen good because this is the last time I'm going to tell you this. What happened to me was not your fault there was nothing you could have done. Now either get that through your head now or I will haunt your ass every night for the rest of your life until you get that." Oriana threatened her sister.

"O give me a break please alright you got the easy part out of all of this. You weren't the one who had to explain to mom and dad why you were with me in the first place." Bianca shot back.

"Ladies I hate to make a suggestion but now isn't the time for you two to be having a spat. They are trying to yell at us and I for one would like to get that done and over with. Because we now have to gone find Parker and Calleigh who somehow managed to get themselves taken hostage." Chuck said pointedly.

Derek stared his son down until he looked at the floor. "Charles I don't know how often you used to do this as a kid and I don't want to know but it better never happen again or I will not be held responsible for what I do to you."

Lilly hid her face behind Jake's shoulder trying hard not to let Chuck see her laughing "Lilly I don't know what you think is so funny because you will be in just as much trouble as Chuck the next time I find out you did something like this." Eva informed her daughter.

"So we've got the idea behind this we're in big trouble and we're sorry it won't ever happen again." Liz said more than a little tired of being lectured all the time she was a grown woman she knew how far to push things.

Nicole put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at her daughter "Elizabeth Ashley Shane watch your mouth I don't find you amusing at all. I honestly shudder to think about what you did when you were a teenager it is a good thing that I didn't know because I might have killed you or thrown you out of the house."

"You would have had to been around to know what I was doing." Liz mumbled and Wyatt put his hand over her mouth before she could talk herself into a hole.

"Ok I know that what we did was wrong I really do realize that but I think that we have more important things to worry about now other than how much trouble we are in." Jake said.

"Jake has a point they did somehow manage to lose my baby brother and I would really like it if they got him back before something happens to him." Prue said it was the first time she had referred to Parker in those terms.

"As much as I hate to spring my delinquent friends from the trouble they are in we kinda need them because Prue had a premonition. It was about what happened to Parker and Calleigh. And while I realize that you are not done yelling at them I would like to remind you that you have a bunch of juvenile delinquents up in the attic who you can yell at." Henry said coming into the room and interrupting that little charade.

"Ok I want to go on a demon hunt but I really need something to eat first." Jake said and Henry couldn't tell if that was the pot talking or not Jake was pretty much always hungry.

"No shit me too I don't know where the kid got that shit but it was damn good stuff. And I have had good stuff before there was this one night when Wy and Liz decided that we should get stoned and I had to go all the way to China Town but now is so not the time for that story." Troy said trailing off when he saw the look his mom was giving him.

"Troy Timothy Shane you are in more than enough trouble for one day don't add to it. I really don't think you want to be in trouble for things that you did years ago." Nicole warned him.

"Aunt Nicole as much as I agree with you reading this knucklehead the riot act I really do need him." Henry said sweetly.

"Henry Victor are you really sure that you want these doped up people helping you hunt demons?" Paige asked her son one eyebrow raised.

"Mom I have no other choice it's either ask them or take the girls with us and I don't want to do that unless I have to." Henry replied he wasn't very happy with his friends but they were what he had to work with.

"Ok we will help just give us a minute because we all seriously have the munchies." Chuck giggled a little bit.

Henry looked at him pointedly "I want help from everyone but you Chuck. You can't come on this demon hunt you need to stay here and trust me you don't want to be on this hunt."

"Ok you know we can discuss this in the kitchen where there is food. Because that was seriously some good shit that we need to find out where Huck got it." Lilly said just wanting to get hold of some food.

"Alright you potheads lets go in the kitchen I can't promise you anything is left because we had pizza while you were getting stoned. And if you managed to leave any of that pot Chris and I could probably tell you what dealer he got it from." Henry replied.

"Henry you will do no such of a thing they are bad enough without you encouraging them." Phoebe told her nephew sternly.

* * *

Prue and Roman were in the kitchen actually working together nicely for a change they were making the manticore demon vanquishing potion. Things were definitely not good if those two were working together without fighting.

"Roman hand me the black poppy that should be just about the last thing that this potion needs and we will be ready to go." Prue said measuring some ingredients and throwing them into the pot.

Roman picked up the jar that Prue asked for and handed it to her "There you go Ladybug just be careful with it we don't want to blow ourselves up."

"You're telling me Ro that is the last thing we need to happen and yet if it did it would be the least of all our problems." Prue replied dropping a small amount of black poppy into the potion. There was a small puff of smoke that caused them both to jump back.

Mel was sitting on the counter by the sink and she raised an eyebrow at both of them. "You two getting along so well scares the hell out of me. I'm looking out the window and I don't see pigs flying so I don't think anything earth shattering has happened in the last half hour." She said looking over her shoulder out the window to be sure.

"Mel we need to do this to get Parks and Cal back besides that I think we have another cease fire in place right now. That is until your boyfriend does something to make me mad and then it will be all out war again." Prue replied handing a potion vial to Roman.

"In other words give him ten minutes and he will say something that pisses Prue off and then the war is back on." Ricky said sitting on a stool at the counter.

"I'm all for open warfare but now is not the time Ricky don't encourage them. Because believe me Snuffy we don't want them to start right now. Besides I think that Hailey should get used to us before she has to witness an epic blowout." Patty replied grabbing his hand.

Henry Sr. rolled his eyes at his daughter and her boyfriend. "I think that you need to give her two years to get used to you before you have one of those major blowouts."

"Really it's fine I don't mind actually don't mind me at all I'm just trying to stay out of the way." Hailey said not wanting to be the center of attention.

"Honey you can't stay out of the way in this family it's either choose sides or get run over. You could join the juvenile delinquents and let them get you in all kind of trouble or you can join the group of reasonable people and laugh your ass off at the others when they get in trouble." Leo informed her winking.

"It's not even like that she could join the group of planners and all around geniuses we need a third member." Chris piped up he was supervising Prue and Roman for lack of anything else to do.

"Hailey do us all a favor and don't do that the brothers from another mother are bad enough as it is." Coop pleaded with her all those two boys needed was someone to make them worse.

Chuck came storming into the room at that moment and he was all in a huff. "Prue why the hell can't I go on this demon hunt?" he demanded of his secret fiancé.

Prue stuck her finger tip in the potion "Give me your hand." She ordered him and he did. She barely dabbed a little bit of the potion on the back of his hand.

Chuck's face registered the discomfort he was feeling. "Ow that burns what the fuck is that?"

"That would be manticore vanquishing potion it is very strong. You're not full blooded manticore so it takes less to kill you. And if that little bit burned I don't want to think about what a whole vial will do to you. So you're not going I can't risk you like that Chip I love you." Prue explained to him.

"Prue I can't let you go and not come with you I have to be there to protect you." Chuck replied reasonably.

"Ok fine you can come but here is the deal the minute we tell you to leave you go we will be fine." Chris bargained with him.

"Ok that is fine by me you have a deal Mr. Halliwell." Chuck said shaking hands with him.

* * *

Paige was sitting alone in Mel's room because she needed time to think so she was more than a little annoyed when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." she said gruffly she was in no mood to be bothered.

"Hey it's just me I wanted to talk." Oriana said giving her a smile.

"Aunt O there is nothing to talk about I don't have time for this." Paige replied crossing her arms over her chest.

Oriana sat down next to her and put her hand on her shoulder "Yes you do need to talk Paige I think that it will help you."

Paige sighed she knew that her aunt was right she needed to get this off her chest. "Ok but what I'm about to tell you can go no further than this room."

Oriana crossed her heart "I won't tell anyone not even Grams." She promised.

" A demon basically did some mind control on my dad and Aunt B they ended up sleeping together. Which would have been fine if she hadn't gotten pregnant with twins. So then they had to tell Uncle Hank about what had happened and how it had happened. Anyway when Vic and I were born they found some way to bind my Phoenix powers. So I grew up my whole life thinking that Julie was my mother. And she is my mom she always will be. Anyway when what happened to screw the future up happened they had to tell me and they gave me back all my powers I was still dealing with that when a bunch of shit went down and then I had to come back here." Paige explained willing back the tears that she felt burning her eyes.

Oriana pulled her into a hug "Sweetie everything will be ok maybe you should just tell your mom and dad."

"I can't because I don't want them to know I want things to turn out different this time. I know that it means giving up a lot but it is worth giving up. I just want things to be alright." Paige replied.

"Everything will turn out fine I promise and if not I will knock some sense into all three of them." Oriana assured her.

* * *

Parker and Calleigh watched as a couple of manticore demons as they were splitting the night's dinner between them.

"I don't think I want to know what the hell that is they are eating all I know is it makes me want to never eat meat again." Calleigh said wanting to gag a little at the sight.

"Something tells me that if they are eating that then we have no hope of trying to talk our way out of here. I don't even think they can talk." Parker replied in a whisper.

Calleigh nodded her head in agreement as she watched one of the demons flick out its forked tongue. "Oh that is disgusting and yet I think I've seen someone do that before."

"I know I have seen someone do that before Chuck I think this might be the kind of demon his mother was. He does the same damn thing with his tongue and everyone finds it disgusting." Parker said trying hard not to look at the carnage that was those demons eating their dinner.

"Psst, Psst." They heard coming from the entrance to the cavern. They turned to see Chris, Henry, Prue, Chuck, and Roman. The others hadn't been sober enough to come.

"_It took you guys long enough." _Parker bitched at them mentally.

Henry held up his hand in a sign for him to wait a minute he flicked out his fingers and froze the demons in the room. "Do I want to know how the hell you guys managed to get taken hostage?"

"It had nothing to do with anything we did trust us." Calleigh replied this wasn't her idea of a good time it was her idea of torture.

"Well no shit." Prue said sarcastically.

"Come on stop arguing and lets get out of here." Chris urged they were wasting time when they should be getting the fuck out of dodge.

"I don't think you're going to be going anywhere." A human looking demon said coming into the lair. Hank lost his concentration and his freeze wore off.

"Chuck get out of here now." Prue ordered him but he stood fast in his place.

"No Prue I'm not going anywhere." Chuck replied.

"Oh that is so cute the mighty half demon has to get his girlfriend to protect him." The demon taunted him.

"From where I'm standing you're only half demon too and I think I could take you." Chuck shot back he was not in the mood to deal with this jerk.

"Chuck cool it making them mad is not what we want to do I really wish you would leave." Henry said stressing each word.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here and I'm going to see this through." Chuck said shaking his head.

"Chuck we can't use the potion as long as you're here." Chris told him trying to get him to go.

"Oh so you're half manticore too." The other demon was playing with him.

Chuck flicked out his tongue to prove it "That's right my mother was a demon now I hope you don't have a problem with that."

"None in fact I think that we can propose a small trade. You for the rest of your friends the source is very interested in you." the demon replied after thinking it over for a minute.

"Chuck don't do it we can find another way." Prue urged him she didn't want him doing this for her.

"No I have to but first you have to let them all go I don't trust demons." Chuck said not wanting to take any chances.

"Considered it done." The demon said thrusting out his hand and the others were thrown out of the cavern.

Chuck just gulped he didn't know what he had gotten himself into but it was more than worth it as long as Prue was safe.

* * *

A/N: So here is the first chapter of the last episode of this season. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Liz had a little heart to heart with Tim I think they needed that. Ben is spending a little too much time with the younger kids I think we should be worried about that. Roman and Prue are getting along that is never a good sign. The pot smoking gang done got in a world of trouble. Hailey is trying her best to fit in with the Halliwells. Chuck has got himself into a little bit of a spot as if they didn't have enough going on now they have to figure out a way to get him back. I can smell one of Chris and Henry's master plans coming on and those never end well. The people from the future are letting more and more about what happened in their time slip. Soon they will just give up and tell everything that has been going on plus someone heard them while they were talking I wonder who that was. Jake is living on borrowed time as far as his secret is concerned it is going to come out sooner rather than next time please review.


	2. Little Moments

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Melinda Faith Halliwell for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 2: Little Moments

Three Days Later

Prue Halliwell was laying in bed in her old room at her mother's condo since Chuck had gone missing she hadn't felt like sleeping her bed at the apartment. She couldn't help but think it was the last place she had slept with Chuck. She felt like someone had ripped her heart out of her chest she loved her fiancé and it damn near killed her to be without him. She felt her body begin to shake with sobs she had never imagined that something could hurt this bad. There had been times when she was tortured by demons but not even that hurt as bad as this did. There was just a big empty void in her soul where Chuck once had been. Now she didn't even know if she was going to see him ever again. They hadn't even had a chance to announce their engagement to the rest of the family.

It hurt to move, it hurt to breathe, hell it even hurt her to think. She didn't know what she would do if she couldn't get Chuck back. She tried to reassure herself with the fact that Chris and Henry were working round the clock to find Chuck. If those two couldn't figure out a way to save him then there was no hope for him. And that was what she was so afraid of that they wouldn't be able to find a way to save him. She felt the tears pour down her face like molten hot lava burning a path as they went. She let out a gut wrenching sob that sounded haunted and hallow.

Phoebe had been standing in the doorway watching her daughter and she just couldn't take it anymore. "What do you say we go help your big sister baby?" she whispered to her unborn son. Phoebe made her way over to Prue's bed and she sat down on the side. "Ladybug sweetie it's mom." She said putting a hand on her back she began rubbing small circles to calm her crying.

"Mommy why does it hurt so bad?" Prue asked still sobbing.

Phoebe with some effort swung her legs around and crawled under the covers with Prue. "Because you love him so much baby girl. But don't you worry he is going to be home really soon Wyatt and Liz are out looking for him right now and the brothers from another mother haven't slept since he went missing. We will find him Prue you just have to believe that." She answered her. Her heart was breaking for her little girl.

"He is such a good man mom and it isn't fair that this had to happen to him. He would never hurt a fly unless it did something to his sister or me first. I want him back so bad I need to see him so bad that it hurts. And I shudder to think about what he's doing for food his eating schedule is messed up he seriously gets sick if he goes more than a couple of hours without food." Prue cried harder.

Phoebe ran a hand through her daughter's long brown hair. "Ladybug everything is going to be fine I promise you. And when Chuck gets back Aunt Piper will make him as much food as he can stand to eat. You just and wait and see now you might have to worry about Derek killing him for this little stunt but he did prove what a good man he is. Not that he had to prove it we always knew he was."

"Mom I just don't think that I can live without him." Prue replied really not knowing how to live without Chuck they had been together for so long that she couldn't be without him.

Phoebe put her finger under her chin and brought her eyes up to meet hers. "Ladybug I want you to listen to mommy baby girl. You're not going to have to live without him because we are going to get him back no matter how long it takes. And it isn't going to take long because as I said your two boys are on the case and the situation is well in hand. You should be more worried about those two and their plans than you should about Chuck."

Prue couldn't help but laugh at her mother's words it was true Chris and Henry were very likely to get themselves in trouble trying to get Chuck out of danger. "Mom I just can't loose him I love him more than I have ever loved another person."

Phoebe tightened her grip on her daughter "Baby you're not going to loose him and when he comes home to you, you can give him hell."

"Mom just promise me that no matter what happens that I'm not going to have to go through it alone because I don't think I could take that." Prue said snuggling in closer to her mother.

"I promise you that no matter what happens that I will always be here for you, and so will your daddy, your brother, your sisters, and the baby." Phoebe assured her.

"Oh you mean my baby brother who has no name because Jake shoots down every idea that I have. But he wanted to name him Peter." Prue said rolling her eyes at the thought.

"Please tell me that you said no to Peter." Coop said coming into the room. He slipped off his shoes and crawled in bed with Prue and Phoebe. "Hey Ladybug scoot over." She did as her father asked her.

"Of course I said no to Peter daddy. I also had to tell him no when he suggested Paul." Prue replied sniffling a little bit.

"Baby if you need to cry you just go ahead and cry. Mommy and me aren't going anywhere. Work can wait this morning you're more important." Coop said pressing a kiss to her temple and that was all it took sobs wracked Prue's body as she dissolved into tears again.

* * *

"So the five hundred million dollar question of the day is if I were a manticore demon where would I keep Chuck." Chris announced to the room.

"That would be the question that we are still trying to find the answer to we have checked everywhere and I just don't know what we have been missing." Wyatt replied looking up from the book he was using to research about manticore demons and their habits.

Liz rolled her shoulders to release some of the tension she was feeling. " Among other things I would say that we are missing our minds none of us has slept in days it can't be helping our thought process any."

"Henry you've been looking at that same book for an hour I don't think there is anything in there." Oriana pointed out to him she was reading over his shoulder.

Henry turned his head and glared at the woman who was once his wife or technically they were still married he wasn't really sure which he just knew that it was giving him a headache thinking about it. "And you standing over my shoulder isn't helping matters any Oriana. You know that I can't think with someone breathing down my neck." He replied testily.

Bianca set a cup of coffee in front of him "Ok you are starting to get crabby Hank don't make me make you take a nap." She smirked at him and then she saw the look he gave her regarding the coffee. "Yes I do know that you don't drink coffee but you need it you will fall asleep when we go to the underworld if you don't drink. And don't worry I didn't get it from the teacher's lounge I made it in my classroom." She assured him they were in the library at magic school.

"What do you mean he's starting to get crabby B? He has been crabby with me for the last twelve hours and I'm his wife." Oriana asked her older sister.

"I know that this may be off topic but I'm pretty sure that you aren't his wife anymore." Lilly said it was confusing as hell to her too.

"Yeah I've been wondering about that myself I know I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed so I'm glad that Lilly brought it up." Wyatt replied looking confused.

Chris thought about it for a second before he answered "So it's like this she is technically still his wife but there marriage was dissolved when what happened, happened. So he can remarry without going to jail for being a polygamist but until he does she is still his wife but in name only."

"That makes sense but I think we should ask the future lawyer over there." Liz said inclining her head towards Jake.

"You know my head hurts too bad to think about it right now but I'm pretty sure that Chris is right and that should put the matter to rest once and for all." Jake replied resting his head on the table in front of him.

Henry was about to dispute the matter further when a scream came from somewhere back in the stacks. He didn't have to wonder long about the source of the scream when Roman came back to the table carrying a book away from his body like it would kill him if it touched him.

"What the hell are screaming like a fucking bitch about?" Lilly asked her younger twin brother with an amused look on her face she knew with him it could only be one thing since he was terrified of spiders.

"There is a spider on this book and I need to look at it but I can't until someone gets the spider off of it." Roman said trying to remain calm.

Henry stood up and ripped the book out of his hands. His used his thumb to kill the spider before he handed the book back to him. "Dude demons you can handle but a fucking spider makes you yell like a little girl?" he asked him a little hostility in his voice.

"Hey I've seen you freak out over a mouse before so you have like no room to talk." Roman shot back at him.

"Yeah but those things carry all kinds of germs at least I don't freak out over a fucking bug." Henry replied rolling his eyes.

"Damn Hank that was a little harsh don't you think?" Calleigh asked him she hadn't seen him fly off the handle over something so trivial before. But she knew he was just worried about Chuck she felt guilty as hell if hadn't been for her and Parker Chuck wouldn't be in this mess for right now.

"No it wasn't not for him anyway. His nickname in the Corps is Hardcore Halliwell. So you know he has to be pretty badass if Marines call him that." Chris replied looking from Calleigh to Parker concerned they had just come back from the underworld. He knew that they were beating themselves up over what had happened to Chuck but he didn't blame them. If anyone was to blame for what happened to Chuck he was he was the one who had let him go.

"They seriously call him that? I don't even think I want to know why." Parker commented nothing the brothers from another mother did surprised him anymore.

"Parks seriously it's the younger of the dude twitches we don't put anything past him he is really extreme." Roman replied to that since he and Prue had a cease in all hostilities he had to fight with someone.

"At least I'm not a gypsy hobbit with arachnophobia. That is quite the combination there Roman." Henry retorted snorting because he knew he had gotten him good.

Bianca just put a hand on his shoulder and handed him his cup of coffee. "Hank just drink your coffee and you'll feel better." She said.

Henry took a big gulp of coffee to appease her and he coughed a little because it had whiskey in it. "Oh B I could kiss you for this you know me too well."

Bianca pecked him on the lips to shut him up. "See honey I told you to drink your coffee I bet you listen to me from now on."

"Bianca Lyn do you have my boy drinking this early in the morning?" Chris asked her because she knew damn good and well he had pretty much been an alcoholic at one point in time.

"Relax Chrissy I made you some coffee like his too. I know how it is with you two." Bianca replied handing him another cup of coffee.

Chris took a sip and nodded his thanks "Hell yeah baby that's how we do it in the corps." He announced happily.

"Shit yeah my baby knows how it is. She knows how to take care of the brothers from another mother. We have to have a little nip before noon because that's how we roll in the corps." Henry replied he was in a much better mood now.

"Ok now that the Marines have been catered to. I think that we should try to get a little something done here because I would really like to get my other best friend back." Liz piped up she was really worried about Chuck but more than that she was worried about Prue.

"Lizzie none of these books are helping us any and trust me I'm not giving up on Chuck but I don't think that the answer is here. We have been here for the last fourteen hours and we haven't found anything. We've tried scrying and that hasn't worked I hate to say it but we may have to do this the old fashioned way. We're just going to have to go down there and look for him." Wyatt said it was the smartest idea he had in a long time.

"Uh oh you know what time it is don't you?" Roman asked a small smirk appearing on his face.

Chris picked up on what he was talking about right away "That I do Ro but I think Hank is going to have to say it." He said encouraging the insanity that had broke out.

"It's time for a kick ass plan from the brothers from a another mother. And I have just the plan this time. " Henry answered.

Parker groaned inwardly this was going to be good. "As long as it doesn't involve me losing my shoelaces this time I don't care what you do. It's my fault that Chuck is in this mess to begin with."

"First of all it's not your fault he knew what he was doing. Second off I didn't have any rope with me that day. And finally not all of my plans are bad." Henry said ticking off each item on his fingers as he went.

"Sure there not Henry you always were coming up with some bullshit plan." Oriana pointed out to him.

"O I love you I really do but shut the fuck up." Bianca told her sister who was starting to grate on her nerves something terrible.

"How come you didn't tell anyone that Oriana was here?" Lindsey asked walking over to her cousins she had come in early to get some school work done.

"Because I've spent the last three days trying to suppress the fact that she is here that's why Lindsey. We're kinda busy right now but if you would like to talk to O that is not a problem. " Bianca replied she didn't have time to deal with the younger girl.

"Actually I need to talk to you B. It's about school." Lindsey said her cousin was testy and she was used to it.

"What about? Just make it fast." Bianca said.

"Well I was wondering how I did on my last test for spells." Lindsey more or less asked.

Bianca searched her brain for the information she was looking for. "You got an A finally you've been in that class long enough I should hope that you get it by now."

"Does that mean I can be in the class that's the next level up now?" Lindsey asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure kid right now I really don't care I'll put you in advanced spell writing if you give me time to think." Bianca said dismissively.

"B do you need to have the stick surgically removed from your ass to get you to be nice?" Oriana asked her sister.

Bianca rolled her eyes and threw her hands up "Ok I get it I'm being a bitch I'll stop. Lindsey I'm sorry I snapped at you but right now I have things to do so ask me later when I have the time to deal with it. We really need to find Chuck."

Oriana patted her on the shoulder "Very good B tomorrow we will work on your temper."

"If you ladies are done I would love it if we could hear Henry's plan." Jake said clearing his throat to break them up. He shudder being the voice of reason was new for him and he didn't like it.

"Ok well the plan is this." Henry began and over the next five minutes he began to detail a plan that could only be described as suicidal on a good day.

* * *

Derek was in Eva's kitchen and he sure as hell didn't belong there. The man had no business in a kitchen. But this morning however he was he had a pot down and he was throwing anything in it that he could think of. He was a man on a mission his son was missing again he had to do something about it and the only thing he knew to do involved turning back into the beast.

"Derek sweetie what are you doing?" Eva asked him putting her hand on his shoulder.

Derek looked up from his work annoyed by the interruption. "Eva I'm working on getting my little Jellybean back I need him to be ok I'm nothing without that boy."

"Derek I know that you want to get Chuck back we all do. But this is not the answer you have to let the kids take care of this. Cole is even out looking for him and if anyone can find anything out he can." Eva assured him.

Derek shook his head sadly "No Eva this I have to do myself Chuck is my boy and I have to get him back damn the cost." He said stubbornly.

"Derek listen to yourself damn the cost. What about me? What about us?" she questioned him hotly.

"Sometimes a man has to sacrifice everything that he is for his children. Now may be one of those times." Derek replied solemnly.

"Derek I love Chuck like he is my own. But we are married now damn it and we have another one on the way." Eva looked at him intently. That had been their reason for going out of town. Eva had found out she was pregnant and Derek had finally done what he should have done when Ricky was born he married her.

"I know all of that Eva and it is hard but I have to do this I owe him that much. I have always been able to keep Ricky and Em safe. I've been a horrible father to Chuck every time I turn around demons are taking him from me." Derek reasoned with her though he didn't see how faulty his reasoning was.

"Derek all of your sons are just as hard headed as you are that goes for Roman too he is more yours than he ever was Jimmy's. But the point is Chuck can make it through this because he has so much of you in him." Eva tried reassuring him.

Derek didn't pay any attention to her he just went back to the potion that he was making.

"Uncle Derek I really wish you wouldn't do that you might burn the kitchen down." Prue joked with him weakly as she entered the kitchen she had come to see Derek because she had to talk to him. She needed to keep him from doing anything stupid.

"Prue now is not really a good time I have to make this potion so I can get Chuck back." Derek replied not looking at her because he was busy.

Prue put her hand on his to still his movements "Uncle Derek I can't and I won't let you do this. Chuck is my fiancé and I will be the one to find him. We were going to wait to tell you but it seems like you needed to hear that. Please just let me and the boys take care of this and I swear to you that we will have him back to you by the end of the day."

Derek looked up at her now and met her brown eyes with his deep blue eyes "Ok Prue I'll do it but I'm only doing it because you asked me to. And for the record you could do a hell of a lot better than that bonehead."

Prue gave him a weak smile "I can't help it Uncle Derek I love that bonehead and I have to go save him from his own stupidity. I promise you that I will and then I will beat him senseless for being so careless."

"Ladybug you are one hell of a woman I wonder sometimes how Chuck handles you." Derek said shaking his head.

Prue put her hand in the middle of her chest "Oh Uncle Derek I thought you knew he doesn't handle me I handle him." She was very pleased with herself and for the first time in days she felt a little bit like her old self again.

* * *

Roman wasn't quite sure how he let himself be talked into things by the brothers from another mother. But he knew that he seriously had to stop letting it happen. On the bright side though they had talked him into doing worse what that had been he couldn't think of at the moment. Because what they had talked him into now was pretty bad.

"So are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to start class?" Penny asked him sarcastically.

Roman shook his head and sighed to himself this actually was the worse thing that Chris and Henry had ever talked him into. He was taking over Chuck's gym class for the day and he was starting to get a little glimpse of the hell Chuck endured from having all the younger kids in his class. Even Huck was in there that was so not a good thing. "Yeah I'm just filling in for Coach Chuck do whatever it is that you always do. Don't mind me I'm just here to make sure you don't kill yourselves."

Nobody really paid any attention to him they just went about and did what they normally did except for Mel. "So does this mean you're going to give me some private lessons after class?" she walked up behind him and whispered in his ear.

"Not here Mel you'll get both of us in trouble." Roman replied blushing a deep red no one but her had the power to do that to him.

"Well, well I'll be damned if the students and the teachers here aren't breaking the rules. I think I ought to tell the principal about this one." D.J. commented snidely as he walked into the weight room. This was reason number one to never do anything the brothers from another mother asked him to do ever again Roman was not happy to see D.J. and the feeling was mutual.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing I'm not really a teacher then." Roman said pulling Mel close to his side.

Mel looked back and forth between both men and she felt feelings of guilt surface that she hadn't felt in months. "Ro, D.J. don't do this now isn't the time or the place. I need you two to put aside whatever it is and forget it for now. I can't deal with both of you acting like juveniles when Chuck is in trouble." She warned them as she pulled away from Roman.

"Look I just stopped by to give my brother his gym clothes he forgot them at home. I'm just here to see Eli and then I promise you that I will be gone. I really have no desire to see you and the hobbit on crack make eyes at each other." D.J. informed her and Roman wanted nothing more than to kick his ass right then and there.

Roman balled his hands into fists he may have been short but he still knew how to throw down when he had to. "Give Eli his clothes and then get out of here I'm in no mood to deal with you right now."

"Yeah I got it. But I need to point this out to you, you've got the gypsy and the tramp you're just a thief away from you life being a Cher song. Oh wait I forgot you're a girlfriend thief. So congratulations give Sonny my regards." D.J. said as he went off in search of his brother.

Roman saw red no one talked about his girl like that and got away with it but Mel held fast to him. "No Roman let him go now is not the time to deal with him. I'm sure the brothers from another mother are the ones who sent you here for a reason. So do the job they gave you and leave that crab ass be."

"Fine I'll do it but I don't have to like it." Roman agreed reluctantly he still didn't like it at all. He wanted to knock his block off but when Mel talked to him like that he couldn't help but do what she asked him to. He hoped that this plan worked after everything he was having to go through.

* * *

A/N: Here is the next chapter I know that it is kinda short but it is just a filler chapter. I think that this episode is going to be eight chapters instead of the normal seven. There seems to be some tension between Roman and D.J. that can only spell trouble. Prue is more than a little distraught over Chuck but she seems to be pulling through like she always does. Derek and Eva finally tied the knot I just had to throw that twist in there I thought it was about time. You've gotta love those damn brothers from another mother they have come up with yet another plan that can only spell trouble. The two of them are too funny together. Henry's whole scene with Roman was funny as hell and so was his Marine Corps nickname. Until next time please review.


	3. Setbacks

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Melinda Faith Halliwell for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 3: Setbacks

"Ugh this whole pregnancy thing is for the birds." Prue complained as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"You're telling me sister as least you don't have a job. I have to run two clubs, two restaurants make breakfast for an assortment of nieces and nephews, and make sure the older kids don't get themselves killed." Piper listed.

"Well Piper I still say I have you beat at least your not pregnant with twins." Prue replied.

"Prue that is great and good luck with that I remember when I was pregnant with the girls that was not my idea of a good time. I should have known then that they were going to be a handful." Paige said hugging her sister.

"When did you find this out?" Phoebe asked she was clinging to her oldest sister too.

"Yesterday at my appointment the reason we weren't able to find out the sex before was because one of them was laying in the way. But we're having a boy and a girl." Prue answered grinning ear to ear.

"I'll trade you Prue you can have Jack I could do with another girl. But no I have three boys and then my girl. And she is trying her best to throw me into early labor. Paige did you by chance know that your niece is going to be a cop?" Piper asked if Mel didn't tell her things she told Paige.

Paige tried her best to look innocent but it wasn't working for her. "Yes but she didn't tell me she told Henry. Trust me I had nothing to do with this your daughter just likes to live dangerously dear. It didn't help her cause any that she probably had Hardcore and Deadeye Halliwell right there whispering in her ear about what she should do."

"Paige who the hell are Hardcore and Deadeye?" Phoebe asked her sister like she had lost her mind.

Piper laughed and shook her head "Hardcore is Hank and Deadeye is Chris. Those are their Marine Corps names they are both nuts and I shudder to think about what they are doing right now."

"Wait they have Marine Corps names? Does that mean that Wyatt has a Navy name?" Phoebe asked she could be so dense sometimes.

"Yeah Pheebs they call him idiot who limps because he fucked his knee up." Paige answered her older sister sarcastically.

"There was no need for the sarcasm Paige. We get so far off topic so fast. Anyway as long as we are acting like we have ADD. Paige I hope you're not mad at me because I got Carly a doctor's appointment." Prue replied.

Paige shrugged "First of all I'm a Halliwell we are all sarcastic no one more so than Piper. And no I'm not mad I'm just thankful she had sense enough to go to you."

At that moment Jason came walking in the side door he had a pair of dark sunglasses on and he was acting as if the very act of walking hurt him.

"Hey Jason what are you doing here?" Piper asked him cheerfully.

"I came to see if the brothers from another mother were here I needed to talk to them about work." Jason sort of mumbled he was having trouble talking because of a fat lip. He took the sunglasses off to reveal a pretty nasty black eye.

Paige shook her head and sighed "Which one of them did that to you? Or was it both of them they were told to leave you alone." She asked knowing that her son and nephew couldn't be trusted when it came to those girls.

"It was both of them though I am thankful that Chris was the one who hit me in the face he hits like a grandma compared to Hank. I honestly think he broke my ribs." Jason groaned.

"Do you want me to heal that for you?" Prue asked she never got to heal anyone she felt like a shitty whitelighter.

Jason held out his hand and shook his head no "No like I told Carly when she offered I deserved it so now I can live with the pain. Besides me and the guys are cool now they'll just heal me anyway. That is if I can find them to talk about work like it would be nice to know if they are ever going to come again. And I know they have this thing with Chuck and no one wants to see his stupid ass back more than I do he owes me money he can't gamble for shit. But they leave me hanging without a net and when I can't do alone what we do together I get to hear Sarge in my ear. And that is why I'm glad that I get to train Mel when she starts she is far more reliable then those two are."

"Do you really want them to kick your ass again?" Phoebe asked him.

"No those two pissed is bad because Chris normally tells Hank to calm down. But when Chris is pissed too there in no one to calm Hank's crazy ass down. I sometimes think that he is nuts. He hasn't met a bullet he wouldn't jump in front of or a guy too big for him to fight." Jason replied.

"I really don't need to hear those things about my son because I am convinced he lost part of his mind not that he had the whole thing to begin with. That boy has never been scared of anything. So do me this huge favor if you see him or Chris tell them to come here." Paige retorted to that statement.

"Sure I just have to find them first there is no telling where they are." Jason said before he left.

"Piper am I permitted to kill your son as well or would you like to do it?" Paige asked her sister after Jason had left.

Piper shrugged her shoulders "I will let you do the honors because you were the one who told them to leave Jason alone. Besides I have Jack and Al who I can kill I haven't heard from them since yesterday and that worries me because Paige and Dom were with them. I think Brady might be with them to. But I'm more so worried about Paige being with them because she can talk them into anything."

"Right and I'm just throwing this out there but she reminds me of you sometimes just the way she doesn't take shit from Jack and Al. other than that she is her father made over." Prue informed her sister.

"Ok enough about them I need to find a way to get my daughter's boyfriend back she is devastated and I can't bare to see her like this anymore. I don't think I've ever seen Prue so despondent and dejected looking." Phoebe chimed in.

"Well Pheebs it's kinda like this if scrying and spells haven't worked so far then the only thing left to do is look for him the old fashioned way. Now I don't know about any of you but my feet they are killing me and I rather not go wander around the underworld for hours while pregnant. The last time I was attacked by a demon while I was pregnant Chris turned into a spider demon and beat the hell out of Leo so forgive me if I don't want a repeat of that. Although Jackie does have a shield and I am pretty much invincible right now. I just don't think it's a good idea. Besides that I hate to say it but our kids would kill us." Piper explained to her.

"Ok fine but if they don't figure out something soon then we do something about it." Phoebe agreed with her sister.

* * *

"This is by far the worst idea you have ever come up with Hank." Prue bitched at her youngest male cousin as the walked around the underworld trying hard not to be detected. But with the mouth she had it was only a matter of time before the demons knew they were there.

Henry was walking out in front of them with a dog on a leash his ideas were pretty fucking out there even by Halliwell standards but this one took the cake. "Look Prue it was the best I could come up with. You try having O breathing down your neck while your trying to think and then you tell me what the hell you come up with. For everyone to hate my ideas so much I never see any one else coming up with any."

Chris looked at his two younger cousins and shook his head "Hardcore I hate to do this to you but I agree with Prue I can't believe you had the idea to conjure a magical bloodhound to track Chuck. But if this works I won't ever say anything else about one of your ideas."

"Peanut don't call me Hardcore right now I'm just trying to help and no one else thought of anything any better. Besides that I figured we use blood hounds all the time at work to track people so why not use a spell for one that can track magic." Henry replied shrugging his shoulders. He was following the dog so he had no clue where he was going.

Prue threw her hands up in the air "It's official my cousin has finally lost his mind. I want to get my fiancé back and he wants to waste time coming up with stupid spells."

Chris put a finger to his lips in a sign that Prue should be quiet. "Prue I love you but you have a big ass mouth. The demons are going to know that we're down here."

"There isn't a demon around for miles yet if there was this dog would be barking right now. He can track all magic but I have him set to track down Chuck." Henry replied like it was nothing.

"You know I'm afraid to know the answer to this but I'm going to ask anyway. How long have you had that spell waiting to use it?" Prue asked him lowering her voice to appease Chris.

Henry gave her a sheepish grin "Oh for a while now after I got shot I had nothing better to do but make up spells so just leave me alone. If this gets Chuck back I know he won't be complaining about my over active imagination."

Chris couldn't help but chuckle a little bit "Hank I'm not bitching I would just like to know what the hell possessed you to think up a magical bloodhound."

"Well I figured we would need it one day and after what happened to Ro it seemed like a really great idea we are known to get kidnapped from time to time." Henry replied like it was the most normal thing in the world. He had to change the direction of his stride when he felt the dog pulling him.

Prue raised her eyebrows but she didn't say anything maybe her crazy ass cousin was onto something. It was better than what any one else could come up with which was nothing.

Chris just shook his head again there was really nothing he could do other than get his cousin therapy sessions for his next birthday. But he did that he might as well get them for himself because if Hank was crazy than so was he. "I say we train our dog to do this shit." He said if he couldn't argue with his cousin he might as well join him.

"We can't because for some reason he apparently keeps Aunt Phoebe company some nights. And sometimes Wyatt makes Liz take him if she is going to be alone at night. Not that Aunt Piper would admit to it but she would be very upset if we let anything happen to that dog. Because we're not supposed to know this but she takes him over to the manor sometimes." Henry was rambling now but that was nothing new for him Paige was his mother after all.

"Oh and look who was telling me to be quiet and now he is running his big fat mouth." Prue commented dryly rolling her eyes.

Henry stopped dead in his tracks when he came face to face with a demon. "Ok Prue this is so not the time for this. Demon dead ahead." He stammered out.

* * *

Liz cast an unsure glance over in Wyatt's direction she couldn't help but look between her boyfriend and the closed door in front of her. Roman wasn't the only one who had been talked into doing something totally off the wall by the brothers from another mother.

Wyatt looked over at Liz he could see that she was on edge he mentally cursed his little brother and his younger cousin. They just didn't know when to quit sometimes but admittedly no else had any better ideas and time was working against them. This could be a dead end but then again it could be no worse than anything else they had tried without it working. "Lizzie you know that you don't have to do this if you don't want to." He told her just so she didn't feel pressured into doing this.

Liz gave his hand one last squeeze before she knocked on the door in front of her. "I know I don't have to Wy but this is something I need to do." She replied. As she waited for the door in front of her to open she could feel her heart hammering in her chest like a machine in overdrive. She felt every muscle in her body tense and million thoughts raced through her mind. Like what the hell she would do if the door didn't open. It wouldn't be the first time this person let her down but she felt like a fool standing out in the hallway of this fancy hotel.

Her worries were soon put to rest however "Hi Liz it's nice to see you honestly I never thought that you would show up here." Tim Shane said smiling broadly when he saw his daughter standing there. His nose was still swollen and he had a nice shiner around his left eye. But other than that there was no sign that Troy had ever touched him. "Ok I imagine that you have something you want to talk to me about or you wouldn't be here. So you and Wyatt can come on in." he opened the door wider to allow their entry.

Liz looked around the hotel room actually room was somewhat of a misnomer this wasn't a room it was a suite. She had a somewhat bitter thought about how he could afford to stay in hotel rooms like this because he had no one but himself to take care of. She held tight to Wyatt she had insisted that he come because she was not entirely comfortable being alone with her father for long periods of time.

Tim led them into a sitting room that was complete with a couch and two chairs. He gestured for the two of them to take the couch. He remembered that they couldn't be separated as kids and it hadn't gotten any better with time. "So what brings you two kids here?" he asked them after an uncomfortable silence had passed.

Liz stayed silent for a moment and Wyatt took it as a sign to answer for her. "Tim you said that you came back to help and we need help now." he said vaguely as much as he hated to do this to his girlfriend she needed to be the one to tell him what the problem was.

Tim considered that for a moment before he answered "I'll help in any way I can but if you need demon fighting tips you would be better off going to your mothers they are better at it than I am."

Liz took a deep breath before she felt like she could reply. "Tim my powers are off I really don't know how to control them I have been getting bits and pieces of things and I really don't anything other than that. My visions aren't always reliable and I was hoping that maybe you could help me look into the future so that we can find Chuck."

Tim nodded his head he had never been there for his daughter before but he would be damned if he was going to bail on her now when she had come to him for help. "Of course I'll help you do that. I know I haven't acted like it but I am your father and I do care about you. If your powers aren't working right that is dangerous."

"Tim lets not go there I can't handle it right now I just need your help with this for now. We can talk about the other part of it later." Liz replied she didn't have time to deal with her daddy issues at the moment. She needed years and years of therapy to deal with her daddy issues but that was so besides the point right now. She just wanted to find her other best friend because she had a not so good feeling about the thirteen being separated.

"Ok I understand that but you're going to have to sit on the floor with me and hold my hands if you want my help. Wyatt can stay the whole time if that makes you feel better." Tim assured her.

Liz nodded her head and looked at Wyatt pleadingly "Wuvey Bear please." She begged him knowing that a team of wild horses couldn't keep him away from her.

Wyatt squeezed her hand "Lizzie I will be here for as long as you need me to be you know that. I just have to keep the line open in case the others need help." He promised her.

"So if you're ready we can begin." Tim offered.

"Yeah I would like that." Liz replied pushing whatever feelings she had about him to the back burner. If he could help right now that was all that mattered.

Tim sat down cross legged on the floor "Come sit with me." he instructed her.

Liz looked at Wyatt still unsure so despite the pain he knew he would feel in his knee he got down on the floor and let her sit between his legs while she rested her back against his chest. With his arms wrapped around her waist she felt safe like nothing in the world could hurt her.

* * *

Parker and Calleigh both squinted against the harsh sunlight when the stepped through the portal that had brought them to Valhalla. The beauty of the tropical island never failed to amaze Parker no matter how many times Calleigh drug him there to see her mother because she hated going alone. He had lived in San Francisco his whole life and he was used to the sun and the beach but this was entirely different for him.

"God Cal one of these days I am going to remember to bring my sunglasses this sun is unbearable on my poor eyes." Parker bitched for lack of anything else to say. Neither one of them really wanted to rehash the guilt they were feeling over what had happened to Chuck.

"One of these days I'm going to make you remember to bring them I'm used to this but you aren't and I really get tired of hearing you bitch about it Halliwell." Calleigh shot back at him teasing him in the way the only she could without him getting mad.

"Well now that you mention it Cavanaugh I'm tired of hearing you bitch too so I'm thinking maybe I need to take you to bed and make you happy. But that is a lot of work so I don't know." Parker said in mock seriousness.

"And that is not what you said last night." Calleigh said making her eyebrows dance whether they wanted to admit it or not her and Huck were a lot alike. They would deny that if anyone were to mention it.

They continued their idle chit chat as they walked along. Only to be stopped when they had almost reached their destination by Rain. Calleigh rolled her eyes at the sight of the older woman.

Rain plastered a fake smile on her face she detested Calleigh and the feeling was mutual. "Calleigh how nice of you to drop by for a visit. I was kinda hoping that Noah would have come with you we don't see nearly enough of him around here."

Calleigh just glared at her "I'm only here to see mom and for the last time he hates it when you call him Noah his name is Puck. And for reasons that I can't imagine he doesn't like coming here because he is a man after all." She was seeing red she could say what she wanted to about her brother but no one else had better she would kick their ass.

Parker looked between both women and he could tell that this was getting them no where "I think that we had better go Cal we do need to hurry up and get back. It's a miracle we were trusted to come here alone." He urged her hoping she would take the hint. But he had no such luck because she didn't move a muscle she just glared harder at Rain.

Rain's lips twisted into a smug smirk "Yes Calleigh by all means you want to do everything this man tells you so run along like a good girl." she taunted her.

Calleigh just stared at her for a moment before she decided to just let it go they had more important things to do. "You know Parks you're right lets go." She said.

Parker took her hand in his and they went to walk away but Rain blocked their path "Could you please move? We really have important things to do." He asked politely he couldn't help but think that Piper would be proud of him. She had been trying for months to teach him some manners and he was finally getting the hang of it.

Rain just looked at him as if he had grown two heads "You may be able to boss Calleigh around but that's not how things work around here so I suggest you learn your place." She informed him she was enjoying watching him squirm.

"Rain we seriously don't have time for this a friend of ours is missing and we need to see if my mom knows anything about it." Calleigh said trying to walk around her but she put her hand in the center of her chest stopping her.

"I don't think so not until your little play thing learns some respect." Rain told her and then she turned to Parker "Now bow down and I'll let you pass."

Parker looked to be considering doing just that until Calleigh stopped him "Parker don't you dare. You don't have to do anything this bitch tells you to."

"I would learn to hold my tongue in front of my elders if I were you girl." Rain said shoving her.

Parker was normally calm and laid back which was why his sisters questioned his being a Halliwell sometimes. But this was too much even for him "Hey you can keep your damn hands off of my girlfriend." He said. In the ten seconds it took Rain to approach him he thought about if he could bring himself to hit a woman. His decision was made for him when she reared back and punched him in the mouth. He was momentarily staggered but that didn't stop him from catching her off guard and hitting her back.

Calleigh looked at him and shook her head "No Parker let me I've waited a long time for this." She said gearing up for a fight with the older Valkyrie. But of course she was stopped before she got the chance to do anything.

"Why Calleigh you don't show your face around here nearly enough your mother is going to be thrilled to see you." Mist said walking up and defusing the situation. Kara was with her and it was rare to see those two together without Freyja.

Kara was known for being a hard ass but she wrapped an arm around Calleigh's shoulders "Come on kid your mom is going to want to see you right away and I think we know better than to keep her waiting." She said guiding her around Rain.

"Come on Parks least we anger the brothers from another mother by being gone too long." Calleigh called to him as he wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth.

"Mist you should have let Calleigh kick her ass it would have knocked her down a peg." Kara muttered after they had walked away.

* * *

"This whole sitting around and waiting thing is so starting to get to me." Roman grumbled he and the children he had been teaching that afternoon were in the kitchen of the manor with all four of the Halliwell sisters.

"But Ro I'm sure that they had a reason for asking you to stay behind it just might not be a very good reason." Mel assured her boyfriend kissing him on the cheek to appease him.

"This is really reassuring I want everyone to know. All the other kids are off doing something and here is Roman." Piper said throwing her hands up this reeked of her youngest son and her oldest nephew they were terrible together.

"This whole situation is just a pain in the ass. I love my brother but he is stupid sometimes he is almost as bad as the moron who managed to get himself kidnapped for a week." Ricky said looking pointedly at Roman. Ricky just didn't get along with him and Lilly the way he did with Chuck and Emily.

"I do agree with that but at least the hobbit didn't offer himself up like Chuck did." Val smirked at Roman.

"Ok this is just pick on Roman day first the dude twitches make me sub for Chuck, then D.J. wants to start some shit with me and now I have been called a hobbit by Val yet again." Roman listed off on his fingers.

"Valerie Christina Halliwell leave Roman alone right now." Phoebe scolded her daughter.

"How much money says that this plan of my brother's doesn't work the way it's supposed to?" Carly asked she was bored so betting on anything was fair game right now.

"Uh you bet on things like this?" Hailey asked she was just trying really hard to stay out of the way but she couldn't help but ask questions sometimes.

"No we don't but the Halliwell Trouble Makers do. That includes but is not limited to Carly, Val, Penny, and Emily. While she might not be a Halliwell she is close enough." Patty answered pointing to each person as she spoke.

"Hey what about me where do I fall in?" Huck asked acting like he took offense to being left out.

"Dude you supplied the pot the other day. So what group do you think that puts you in?" Paige asked him cocking her head to the side.

"Me a trouble maker?" Huck asked with smile acting like the idea was unheard of.

"Yeah a really big trouble maker you make teenage Phoebe look tame." Prue informed him and her sister stuck her tongue out at her.

"And in case you were wondering that is not a good thing." Mel clued him in.

As if they didn't have enough problems to deal with Darryl and D.J. Morris walked in the side door at that moment.

"Darryl I don't know if I want to know why you're here." Piper said by way of greeting.

"I need to see Trudeau I can only keep Chuck's disappearance under wraps for so long people are going to start to wonder." Darryl answered her unasked question.

D.J. and Roman had locked eyes the moment he had walked in the room and Mel looked at both of them. She knew she had to do something before things got out of hand. She pointed her finger at Roman "You stay here and behave." She then pointed at D.J. "You come with me in the living room we need to talk." She said walking off without looking to see if he was following her. But he did knowing she would only get more pissed off if he made her wait.

"I don't want to know what that was about so I won't even ask." Prue said shaking her head. "But Andy is with the elders right now trying to find out if they know where Chuck is. I don't know what to do about it. But if you can keep it quiet a little longer we will owe you one."

"You have twenty-four hours tops before I have to do anything about it." Darryl informed her. And then he looked at Paige "And where is the hell is Mitchell? It's not like him to blow off work."

"He is at magic school helping Leo trust me when I say that you don't want to know." Paige answered him shaking her head from side to side.

* * *

Mel stood facing D.J. with her hands on her hips her eyes were burning with rage. She just didn't know what the hell he was playing at. "What the hell was that all about earlier D.J.?" she demanded he made her want to punch him in the face sometimes when he started acting like a jackass.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about Mel. I was just calling things the way I see them he is a girlfriend thief." D.J. answered her question.

"Look I don't know what the hell you're trying to do but I'm sick of it. And I didn't think that gypsy, tramp and thief comment was funny. It's almost like you're trying to break us up. I have news for you I'm never getting back together with you. I love Roman get that through your thick skull." Mel said doing her best to keep her voice down.

"Well your love for him didn't mean much to you when you were fucking me." D.J. shot back at her and it was a low blow she had only slept with him because she had thought Roman was dead.

"Darryl don't you dare say anything about that in front of him. You can say what you want to me but you leave Ro out of this." Mel cautioned him.

"But I think it might interest him to know that his girlfriend is a whore who steps out on him at the first sign of trouble." D.J. mused.

Mel got up in his face and put her index finger in the center of his chest. "Darryl I want you to listen to me and listen good. I'm normally one to fight my own battles and I do most of the time. But if you say anything to Roman about what happened or if you ever get brave enough to think it's ok to call me a whore again. I promise you that a Halliwell male's fist will get better acquainted with your face. And I'm not talking about calm and in control Wy and Chris. I'm talking about crazy ass Hank who won't stop beating you until someone pulls him off all it takes is one word and you're a dead man." She warned him and she wasn't playing it wasn't often that she threatened someone with Henry Jr.

D.J. felt his mouth go dry if there was one man he didn't want to mess with it was Henry Matthews Halliwell every since Oriana had died he had been nuts he would kill someone as soon as look at them. "Ok Mel I got it."

"Good I'm very glad that we understand each other. Now we are going to go back in the other room and you are not going to give my boyfriend one dirty look because so help me God I will sick the family gorilla on your ass and trust me when I say they call him Hardcore for a reason." Mel replied she meant business she wasn't going to let him jeopardize her relationship because of a stupid mistake she had made in a moment of weakness. There was no reason for her to hurt Roman like that if she could help it. She felt guilty as hell about it but she couldn't change what she had done so now she just had to live with it.

* * *

Chris and Henry orbed into the attic Henry was cradling Prue in his arms. He didn't know what it was that demon had hit her with but she was out cold. Chris very quickly knocked the books off of Aunt Pearl's old sofa to make room to lay Prue down there.

"Here Hank lay her down here so we can heal her." Chris said a touch of urgency in his voice.

Henry very gently laid his cousin down on the couch he looked her over but he had yet to see any type of wound on her. This was not looking good at all. "Chris I would love to heal but I don't see anything to heal because believe me if I did I would but I don't." he started rambling like there was no tomorrow. His rambling got so much worse when he was stressed like he was now. Normally when he was in control of his actions he tried not to act so much like his mother. But when shit came down to the wire he didn't care who he sounded or acted like as long as the job got done.

Chris looked her over shaking his head he had reached much the same conclusion that his younger cousin had but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try to heal Prue. "Ok I know that this looks bad but maybe she got knocked out so we should try to heal her head." he suggested he didn't know what else to do. That seemed like as good of an idea as anything else they could have thought up at the moment.

Both young men put their hands out over their cousin's forehead and while the golden glow that accompanied their healing came Prue did not stir.

Their eyes met and they shared a worried look. Sure they loved all their sisters and female cousins but for some reason they thought that they had to keep a special eye on Prue. Maybe it had something to do with the fact she was the only Halliwell female of their generation without a big brother Jake didn't count because he was younger than she was. At any rate things weren't looking good at all their healing wasn't working and that could mean a few things none of which were good but at least they knew that she was alive.

"So much for this being a fool proof plan. I just need to stop practicing magic someone I love is always getting hurt." Henry said sounding defeated. Despite what they had seen three days before he still thought that Oriana's death was his fault. He supposed that he would always feel that way because he had been her husband and it was his job to protect her but instead he had healed her sister who he was really in love with. The soap opera playing in his head was not helping focus on the matter at hand.

Chris could see the storm brewing behind his cousin's brown eyes and he knew where it would lead the same place it always led. They really didn't have time for him to get lost in his pity party for one. He put a hand on either side of his head so he was eyeball to eyeball with him. "Hank I want you to listen to me this is not your fault Prue isn't on her game right now. She is pissed and that makes her dangerous just like you were right after O died. But I promise you that we will fix her." He said with more assurance than he felt himself but he couldn't have his right hand man going to pieces on him. If Hank faltered then he would be the one coming up with all the plans. They may have been the thirteen but sometimes he felt like it was the two he and Hank came up with most of the plans and did a lot of the leg work. But now wasn't the time to dwell on that they had to help Prue.

Henry shook the cobwebs from his head. "Ok it is possible that the demon hit her with a potion when we weren't looking. It's not a good thing but it isn't bad either. Because if we can find out what potion it was or find the demon in the book we can fix this. But we can't do it alone we are going to have to wait on the others to get back."

Chris gave him his best grin "There is the Hardcore Halliwell I know and love now just stay that one only one of us can be down at a time and as usual our darling Ladybug took that spot."

"I'll check the book you tell Aunt Phoebe." Hank said he was not about to go face his aunt when they had allowed her little Ladybug to get hurt.

Chris was going to argue but they just didn't have time to argue about it "Ok but when they kill me my death is on your hands I'm the oldest it will end up being all my fault those women can't be reasoned with. And that is not to mention what Uncle Coop will do to us. Oh yeah and Coop will be pissed because he may not admit to it but he loves his sister." he ranted as he made his way down the stairs.

As Chris walked away Henry couldn't help but think that it was like someone was targeting the members of the thirteen so they would be under strength. But he shrugged it off he didn't have to explore theories.

* * *

Something about this whole thing was starting to seem too easy to Jake there just should have been more resistance in the underworld than there was and with the amount of noise they were making a demon should have shown up. But that had never happened Jake liked it much better when they were being attacked at least he could fight that.

"Does it seem really quiet down here to any one else?" Troy asked how he had got stuck with this group he didn't know.

"Yeah and I don't like it either so keep your eyes peeled." Bianca said being extra cautious.

"B you're starting to sound like Chris he says things like that all the time." Lilly whined a little.

Jake raised an eyebrow at his fiancé "Baby all you have to do is start whining about your feet and it will be just like we have Prue here with us." He commented he hadn't meant to snap at her but she was trying his nerves. His nerves were already worn thin from trying to keep his demon half under wraps.

Troy chuckled a little bit at that "Come on we got rid of her for five seconds we love her but we don't miss that Coop." he pointed out logically.

"True at least Lilly wore sensible shoes and that makes me very happy." Bianca replied scanning every corner for someone or something lurking in the shadows. She was a trained assassin after all and she was good at it. She just preferred to work for the side of good but that didn't mean the instincts died.

Jake got a tingling feeling on the back of his neck and somehow he knew that they were close to finding Chuck. "Come on guys I think I know where he is. Hen and his magical bloodhound can take that." He announced rather loudly but there was no demon around to hear him. He just couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that gave him. Had he known that something was wrong with his sister he would have flipped out. They may have fought like cats and dogs but he loved her with all of his heart.

They all followed Jake into a cavern that was devoid of any demons unless of course the sad excuse of a half manticore demon sitting chained to the wall counted. But none them thought of Chuck as a demon any more than they did Jake they were just happy to see him in one piece.

"Chuck you're ok." Lilly squealed rushing to his side where she threw her arms around his neck he was the closest thing to a big brother she had. Hell for all intensive purposes he was her big brother.

"I'm great now that you guys decided to show up." Chuck bitched giving them a half hearted smile he was looking for Prue and he was disappointed when he didn't see her.

"Forgive the hell out of us if we didn't know how to find your dumb ass after you thought it was a good idea to make yourself demon bait." Jake bitched at him sounding just like Prue and he knew he sounded like his older sister that was what made the whole thing worse. He cringed and vowed to never again say anything like that.

Chuck gave another little grin at that "You sounded like my fiancé I miss her and I'm starving so please get me out of here." he said holding out his arms as far as he could.

Bianca took her atheme out of her boot and began to pick the locks on his chains. "I'll have you out of here in no time." She assured him giving him a smile.

"So what do you miss more Prue or food?" Troy asked him knowing how he was about food.

"Food but I only say that since my love didn't care enough to come with you." Chuck pouted he really wanted to see her more than anything. He moaned in relief when his arms were free. "If you weren't Hank's girl and I wasn't engaged than I would kiss you B."

"No you wouldn't because I would kick your ass for trying but thanks for the offer." Bianca smirked at him it was good to be able to joke with him again.

Jake's brow was furrowed and he looked to be deep in thought Lilly turned to study him "Jakie what's wrong?" she asked him.

"Something about this seems to easy the last time Chuck and I just walked out of the underworld without a problem was the day we thought Roman died." Jake replied.

Chuck's eyes lit up with concern "Lets get out of here now I don't know where the others are but they may be in trouble." He said while he struggled to stand.

Jake went to help him hold himself up he took Lilly's hand and shimmered them out leaving Bianca to shimmer Troy. Little did they know that in a little while they would be facing the source in an all or nothing battle or that they would have to save Prue in order to survive. Sometimes what they didn't know didn't hurt them but in this case it just wasn't true. They were going to need every last member of the thirteen it was what they had been waiting for.

* * *

A/N: So Hank's plans keep getting more off the wall by the second but they are good ideas for the most part. Only he could have thought to conjure a magical bloodhound. You gotta love Chris's Marine Corps nickname those damn brothers from another mother are too much to handle sometimes. Prue somehow managed to get herself in trouble that does not sound good at all they are going to need her to battle the source. I wonder what Wyatt and Liz are going to find out from Tim those two can't be separated for five minutes it's really sickening actually. Poor Parker just pretty much got his ass beat by a girl. The only good in all of this is that they found Chuck. Poor Mel has herself in a little bit of a spot with D.J. and Roman. Everyone of the Halliwells seem to think that Hank is crazy and they are always calling him a gorilla you almost feel sorry for him. But he is right in his thinking that someone is trying to keep the thirteen apart. In the next chapter there are going to be some fights between the thirteen and everyone is going to find out about Jake's demon half. Oh and Prue is pregnant with twins that is pretty interesting. I wonder what those damn future kids are up to I think we may have to check up on them next chapter because they can't be trusted alone. Ben is most likely lurking around someone waiting for the chance to fuck with his family some more it makes you wish that they could see through him. But everyone thinks that Jake is being unreasonable. The guys haven't really been heard from and neither has Cole but don't worry they are all going to show up at some point. Until next time please review.


	4. What Might Have Been

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Melinda Faith Halliwell for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 4: What Might Have Been

Chris had just started to make his way to the kitchen to tell his mom and aunts what was going on with Prue when he more or less ran into. Jake, Lilly, Bianca, and Troy carrying Chuck in tow. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his brother's best friend. For a minute there he had been really worried that they weren't going to find him or they were only going to find a corpse. That was one of the hazards of being a cop he always thought the worst.

"Thank God you guys found the moron. Chuck I swear to God if you ever do anything that stupid again I'll kill you myself." Chris told him but he didn't seem to care.

"Aw Peanut normally I would tell you to go fuck yourself but at this point I only need two things I need food and I need Prue." Chuck replied sounding very upbeat but hell he would have sounded that way too if he had just had his ass rescued from the under world.

Chris couldn't help the uneasy look that crossed his face when he mentioned Prue that just wasn't a topic he wanted to discuss yet. "Coop you and the other three should go up to the attic and help Hank out. I'll take Chuck into the kitchen to prove to them he is in one piece. Trust me I'm getting the shitty end of the stick on this one. And call for Wy and Liz I don't think that Parks and Cal will be back for a while but maybe Huck is here and we can get to them if we really need them." Part of him felt guilty for sending them up there without knowing what was going on but he had to do what he had to do sometimes.

Chuck pulled free from Jake "I can walk on my own thank you very much Peanut I don't need any help from you. I'm sure that my father is in there and he is ready to wring my neck." He was more scared of what his dad was going to do to him than he had been while he was being held hostage by demons.

Sure enough when they walked into the kitchen both Derek and Eva were there. Chris cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Well I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is we found Chuck." He began.

Derek was up out of his chair in a minute and he had his oldest wrapped in a big bear hug "Oh Jellybean don't ever scare me like that again you don't have to be a hero as a matter of fact the next time you feel the urge to do something like that don't." he kissed his son wetly in the center of the forehead.

"Chuck are you hungry?" Piper asked him knowing the answer to that question she really didn't even know why she had asked him that.

Chuck managed a small smile as he sat down at the counter "Yeah but I would really like to see Prue first I know that she has to be pissed at me." he replied.

Chris knew that he really had to tell them now and he was terrified about what it would do to his Aunt Phoebe "Well you see I said I had good news and bad news. We may have found Chuck but we lost Prue. Well we didn't really lose her she is up in the attic but she is unconscious Hank and I tried to heal her but it didn't work so we have this theory that maybe a demon hit her with a potion. Not to worry though we will have this taken care of in no time."

"Christopher Perry Halliwell what did you boys do to my baby?" Phoebe demanded of him.

Chris hung his head and sighed it was always his fault when something happened to Prue or Henry. And in a way he knew he was responsible for the two of them because neither had an older sibling so he took it on himself to take care of them. But he could do without being attacked by his mother and aunts every time he turned around. "I didn't do anything to Prue and I didn't let anything happen to her. It just happened I'm sorry as hell that it happened I would never do anything to hurt Ladybug even when she is running off at the mouth."

"But Chris you're older than she is and it is your job to take care of her." Piper argued with her son. She knew that she was being a little bit unfair but she couldn't help it.

Chris could normally let that statement go but between his flashbacks and the way his nerves were frazzled he just couldn't take it anymore. "Ok I'll admit it everything is my fault. It's my fault that the source came back, it's my fault that Mel is going to be a cop, Hank getting shot is my fault and I'm not kidding about that. Um lets see what else can we blame on me. Oh I know dad becoming an elder again that's my fault just like the first time. Wyatt sending the whole world to hell is my fault because I couldn't keep my promise to take care of him." He was so upset that he didn't realize the slip he had made.

Paige looked at him and shook her head "Peanut I would stop talking now if I were you."

Piper's mouth was almost on the floor from hearing this. She had worked so hard to make sure that he never knew his brother had been evil and that was sure as hell what she thought she had heard coming out of his mouth. "Chuck I hate to do this to you because you just came back but if you give me just a little while I will make you something to eat."

Chuck didn't say a word he just shimmered up to the attic to be with Prue.

"Alright now Chris what is going on?" Piper asked her son.

Chris tried hard to think up a lie but his superior skills of deception were starting to fail him. "Mom I have no clue what you're talking about I was just blowing off steam." He said giving her a half hearted grin. He looked to Paige to help him out. _Come on Aunt Paige you've never let me down before I know that you're not going to start now. _He thought to himself if ever he were in a bind that time was now and he needed his Aunt Paige's help to get out of it.

Paige's heart almost broke when she saw the pitiful look that her favorite nephew was giving her. She could see the deep pain behind his sea green eyes the same pain she had been seeing for months now. The only time she could see the pain lessen any little bit was when he talked to her about it. She was really torn she could lie for him yet again or she could make him tell the truth in which case he would feel better about himself. "Chris you know that I would do anything in this world for you but I can't do this not anymore. You need to tell them what is going on now I'm not saying that you have to tell everything because I know how hard that is but just a little bit will do fine."

Chris locked eyes with his aunt and he knew that she was right but it was not one of his favorite topics to talk about. "Aunt Paige I gotta know that you're going to be right here with me while I do this I just don't think I can do this on my own. And get dad, Uncle Henry, and Uncle Coop here I don't want to run through this whole thing twice with everyone."

"Chris I'm not going anywhere if you don't want me to." Paige assured him.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A short while later Chris was facing his parents, his aunts, and his uncles. It didn't even phase him that Derek and Eva were there they might as well be it wasn't like they wouldn't hear about it anyway. He wasn't really sure how to start part of him felt relieved that this whole thing was going to be out in the open but part of him was scared about how his mother would feel about all of this. He began pacing the living room. He looked away from his father when their eyes met. He just knew he wasn't going to be able to look Leo in the eyes when he said what he had to say.

"Chris are you gonna be ok?" Paige asked him pulling him out of his thoughts long enough to get a nod out of him. She shook her head at him she knew that he was going to have to be made to start talking. "Buck if you just come out and say it then it won't be so hard."

Chris knew that he had no other choice he was the one who had talked himself into this and now he had no choice but to tell them all about this. So he took a deep breath. "Mom I know that this isn't going to be easy for you to hear but I know everything about the other future and I know almost everything about my trip to the past. Because I have been getting these flashes since the night Hank got shot. And I know that I should have said something sooner but I couldn't I didn't know what was going on or what to think. The only reason Aunt Paige knew anything was because she figured it out herself."

Piper took a breath and she found herself trying to look through tears at her middle son. After the other version of Chris had died Paige had told her just a little of what he had told her and she never wanted her Peanut to have to know anything about it. She didn't want him to think that it was his job to keep his brother good. And she never ever wanted him to think that he had to take everything on himself. "Peanut you should have told me you don't have to keep things all bottled up inside."

"Mom that is a two way street you should have told me the whole truth from the beginning. I could have handled it had I known that it was coming. But I have been struggling for months trying to keep Wy separate from that monster from the other future. And it would have been nice to know that he had issues with dad. Because then I've had to try not to bite his head off when he is trying to help." Chris replied to his mother.

"Chris I just didn't want you to feel like you had to be your brother's keeper and I didn't want you to look at him any differently. I just wanted you to have the life that he never got to have. Because save for that small difference you're the same man he was you're just not haunted the way he was." Piper explained wrapping her arms around him.

"It's ok mom I was just so scared and I didn't know what was going on. I was just so afraid of acting differently towards dad and Wyatt. And I know that I distanced myself from you for a little while. I'm sorry for not coming to you sooner but like I said I didn't know how to feel about the whole thing myself." Chris said allowing his mother's embrace.

"Chris who else knew about this?" Leo asked he knew that his son had a tendency to keep things to himself but every now and then. He would share his feelings with someone when he couldn't make sense of them.

"Hank and Prue. Hank because I swear he has these freaky ass ninja skills and he can sneak up on anyone. And Prue because Hank made me tell her I spaced out in a flash back one morning when we were in the underworld so the gorilla told me that either I could tell her or he would. I know that we need to talk about this in depth but I really need to go help him fix Prue because we seriously messed up this time." Chris answered his father.

"Ok but we will talk about this later. So now what the hell did you three think you were doing?" Piper asked him Chris, Henry, and Prue together was a bad combination when it came to thinking up bonehead ideas.

Chris groaned he knew that it was going to come back to this "Hank had a plan that was working just fine until we got attacked by a demon it's almost like the underworld is trying to make sure we stay under strength and that is not a good thing." He replied truthfully.

"Do you know what demon did it?" Coop asked.

"No Hank is working on that right now because really and truly I've never seen a demon like that before in my life. On that note however I do know some people who can find that out. So if guys will excuse me I have to go to the attic now." Chris said excusing himself before he had to answer any more questions that he didn't want to.

* * *

Prue groaned as she sat up and opened her eyes she looked around and briefly wondered how the hell she made it up to the attic. The last thing she remembered was being down in the underworld with the boys and after that she was pretty much drawing a blank. She looked to the stand that held the book of shadows and she saw Hank standing there.

"Hey how the hell did I get here?" Prue yelled at him.

Hank smiled widely at her and then he threw his arms around her "Ladybug you're up I was so worried about you." he said and then he called out "Hey Chris get your ass up here."

Chris not being one to waste time using stairs if there was something important going on orbed into the attic a minute later. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Prue was up. "Hey you don't ever scare us like that again. Besides that you know that your mom would kill us if anything really bad ever happened to you."

Hank nodded his head in agreement "No joke Aunt Prue is pretty scary where she is concerned."

Prue looked confused she didn't know what the hell Hank was talking about now. "Hank what the hell are you talking about?"

Now Hank looked at her with a mix of confusion and concern in his eyes. "Uh Pheebs did you hit your head or something? You just called me Hank." He asked her.

"I called you Hank because that is your name Henry." Prue explained to him logically and then she realized what he had called her. "And did you just seriously call me Pheebs?"

Chris groaned and shook his head his Aunt Prue was going to kill him dead for this. "First of all his name is not Hank and you know it that is my little brother L.J. He called you Pheebs because that is your name Phoebe."

Prue looked at him intently for a moment before she busted out laughing "Chris I know that you two think you're funny but this is ridiculous stop playing."

L.J. looked at Chris "You tell her she won't kill you you're her little Peanut."

"Not a chance you're the baby you tell mom she will kill me before she kills you." Chris argued back with his little brother.

"I'm serious you guys this isn't funny. My name isn't Phoebe it's Prue and you two are not brothers no matter how much you act like you are." Prue tried reasoning with them.

Chris just shook his head "Well I guess we have to take her downstairs and face the music it's been nice knowing you little brother. But at least I will die in a more humane manner than you will. Because Aunt Prue will be the one killing you this was your idea."

Prue's face fell this two couldn't be serious they knew damn good and well that Phoebe was her mother not Prue. "Look I know that you two are a couple of clowns and I love you for it but really you know as well as I do that Phoebe is my mother not Aunt Prue."

"Pheebs honey sweetie I love you but you have lost your fucking mind this time. Aunt Prue is your mother not Aunt Phoebe. Aunt Phoebe was still dead when you were born so that would be kinda hard to do." L.J. said trying hard to get through to her.

"Although Prue is a pretty fitting name for her she does act like her mother." Chris said not helping his case Prue was getting seriously mad. It didn't help matters any that he was basically dragging her down the steps either.

"Look for the last time my name is Prudence Elizabeth Halliwell but you know better than to call me Prudence because it pisses me off. I'm half witch and half cupid. Although my cupid powers don't work for shit. I have a little brother and two sisters." Prue went down the list as they sat her on the living room couch.

"Aunt Prue you might want to get in here I think Pheebs hit her head she is acting weird." L.J called over his shoulder.

Prue came in the room a minute later followed by Piper and Paige. "Piper what did your two little hellions do to my daughter this time?" she asked her younger sister.

"Oh please Prue your little angel probably dragged my two sweet boys into another mess." Piper replied.

Prue shook her head this could not be happening she was under enough stress as it was. This had to be some sort of sick joke.

"You guys know as well as I do that L.J. probably had one of his less than stellar plans and this is the end result." Paige pointed out to her two older sisters.

"Now Aunt Paige you know that I have been told that I'm more like you than your son is so you are really talking about yourself when you say things like that about me." L.J. replied slipping his arm around his aunt. Prue couldn't help but think how wrong this was on so many levels. Her family had finally all lost their minds and she was the only sane one left this was not going to end well at all.

* * *

"Tim there is no use in doing this it is never going to work and what's more than that it's getting me nowhere." Liz bitched dropping her father's hands they had been at this longer than she cared to think about.

Tim shook his head his daughter hadn't changed a bit over the years she still go flustered very easily. "Liz you can do this I think you've done pretty well so far we've been getting more of the pieces together."

Liz felt Wyatt tense behind her "Lizzie come on honey I know that you can do this. You always bitch about not being able to help and you were the one who agreed to do this. The brothers from another mother didn't force you to. All you have to do is concentrate and I don't mean to put any more stress on you but you need to do it soon because I'm being paged." He told her pressing a kiss to her temple.

"You two have a hell of a lot of faith in me. Wy you know how fucked up my powers are from time to time and Tim you haven't been around enough to know what my powers are like. But you still are so sure that I can do this." Liz vented at both of them.

Wyatt put his finger under her chin and turned her head so that she was looking him in the eyes "Liz I know that you can do this. You never thought that you'd get your telepathy under control but before you knew it we were helping each other out on tests and stuff like that. I have never seen anything you couldn't do when you set your mind to it. You are a very strong woman Lizzie and trust me I know strong women I am the son of a Charmed One. Honey I believe in you, you just have to believe in yourself."

Tim watched as they interacted together he could honestly say that he couldn't have picked a better man for her. "Listen to Wyatt Liz he knows what he is talking about."

Liz shook her head "I just don't think I can do it."

Wyatt looked from her to Tim and then back again. He knew that this had nothing to do with her powers and everything to do with her daddy issues. "Lizzie I have an idea but you're going to have to let me inside your head. I know you don't like it and you'd just rather that I didn't know about some of the things you see. But this time I have to."

Liz raised an eyebrow at him "Oh blondie when those words come out of your mouth they scare me you don't have the best ideas in the entire world."

"Trust me on this one Liz I'm going to guide you through this just take Tim's hands again." Wyatt coached her.

Liz shot her boyfriend a look but she very slowly brought her hands up and placed them in her father's. She closed her eyes and she felt Wyatt's presence in her mind along with Tim's. Before she knew she was seeing full images flashing in her mind and they weren't good at all. When she came to the end of them her eyes flew open and she was breathing rapidly. Wyatt looked at her concern etched deep in his face.

"I take it that you two know what that was all about?" Tim asked them.

Liz was still shaken so Wyatt answered for them "Yeah that was the source and none of it was good at all."

"Wyatt we should go I think that we need to tell the others about this." Liz said.

"Yeah I know they found Chuck and apparently there is something going on with Prue." Wyatt replied pulling himself up off the floor.

Liz turned to Tim "Thank you for helping you didn't have to do that."

"It was my pleasure I told you you're not getting rid of me so easy this time." Tim replied before they orbed out on him.

* * *

Paige, Dom, Jack, Alan, and Brady were all sitting around Cole's apartment since he was the only one they could talk to about the source and about Ben. He was the only one who knew the full truth hell he was the only one who would believe them about what they had to say.

"Look you guys know that I will help you in any way I can but I just don't see how I can help you with this." Cole told them.

"Uncle Cole today is the day that the thirteen has their big show down with the source. I'm not worried about them not beating him. I'm worried about what is going to happen after they beat him. Ben is the one that the prophecy mentions and I just can't see where Aunt Phoebe is just going to let them vanquish him." Jack said reasonably he was worried as hell about what was going to happen after they were done with the source.

Cole shrugged helplessly "I know and I wish that I could help you out with that one but you know as well as I do that I can't say anything or I will be sent right back to that other plane."

Paige sighed "We know Uncle Cole and we don't want that to happen and even if we did tell them what was going on Aunt Phoebe would only try to save him. I just don't think that he can be saved."

"All I'm saying is I don't understand how one twin could have turned out good and the other turned out evil. And what makes even less sense than that is the good twin is the one who was born with the demonic powers." Brady mused about both of his brothers. Ok so technically they were both his brothers but he only claimed Jake as his brother as far as he was concerned Ben was nothing to him at all.

"Then maybe you didn't come from the fucked up future that I came from. But I'm pretty sure that your so called good twin is the source of all evil there." Alan pointed out it wasn't that he didn't love Jake because he did but he had put the family through hell.

Dom ignored their ranting and he actually thought to say something worthwhile on the matter. "I have this theory I think that when Aunt Phoebe was pregnant that only one of the boys took in the source and I think that was Ben. Because Uncle Jake up until what happened to turn him happened was one of the nicest guys ever. He was a big goof ball but he was a great guy. Uncle Jake got all the demonic powers because he is a damn powerful witch and the elders knew he was going to be in the thirteen. But he only uses those powers for good."

"That is one interesting theory Dom and it makes a lot of sense. While it helps us understand why things turned out the way they did it still doesn't help us figure out what to do about Ben or what turned Uncle Jake." Paige told her fiancé.

"I could always kill Greg myself." Cole suggested knowing that he could kill his brother if he had to.

Alan shook his head "No Uncle Cole the thirteen have to do it. But thanks for the offer I don't think it would help much at all."

"I don't think they even know that the source is after them yet." Jack said he was grasping at straws their hands were tied with what they could do. They couldn't change the past too much or they would risk messing up the future even more.

"And we can't tell them or it could mess up the future but that doesn't mean we can't go hang out at the manor and try to help." Brady suggested.

"We could but you know that some of us can't be trusted to keep our big mouths shut." Paige said looking at Dom as she spoke.

"I say that we all head over to the manor just for the hell of it. I mean I was out all morning looking for Chuck and couldn't find him I should report in anyway." Cole said he wanted to be able to help them but he couldn't not without fucking himself over in the process.

"Uncle I know this goes without saying but I feel like I still have to say it. What we talked about can't go any further than this room and the people in it." Alan said.

"Oh hell I know that I wouldn't dream of telling your mothers anything we talked about. Hell as it stands they are going to kill me when they find everything out and they are going to be even more pissed when they find out I knew and didn't tell them." Cole replied.

No one in the room knew it but they were being watched and everything they said had been heard.

* * *

"Mom all I'm saying is the very next time she gets on my bad side I'm going to kick her ass. And she knows better than to call Puck Noah I really didn't do anything to her and God help her if she puts her hands on my boyfriend again." Calleigh told her mother as she watched Parker spit blood out of his mouth.

"Calleigh sweetie I'm not saying that you did anything wrong I was just telling you to control your temper." Freyja replied calmly.

"Mom I do a damn good job of controlling my temper I'm not the one who is the issue here. The problem is that no one takes me seriously not dad, not Huck and if the elders knew what I really was I would no longer be drawing breath. But it is alright for me to risk my life for the rest of the magical community. And it just plain sucks." Calleigh just needed to blow off some steam it just all got to be too much for her sometimes.

Parker brought a finger up to his tender lip he didn't have the time to be acting like a baby when they were sent here for a reason. He needed to get his girlfriend back on track. "Cal calm down sweetie you're starting to sound like my sisters. The minute anyone starts sounding like one of my sisters bad things I have a problem with that. All four of my sisters are crazy."

Calleigh looked at him and her expression softened "Then you should probably be worried about yourself right now you just sounded like Phoebe. But I get the point you're right we have a reason for being here and I need to calm down." How she had got all of that out of his rant was anyone's guess. But those two understood each other on a level no one else could.

"That is exactly what I was saying Cal." Parker high fived her. And then he turned to the three Valkyries. "Do you know anything about any sort of big threats or anything? Because we have been having some issues with demons lately."

Freyja shook her head "No I'm sorry we don't know anything I can have someone keep an eye out if you would like."

"Yes mom we would like that very much. Parks we need to go now because Lilly is driving me crazy apparently we are needed back at the manor." Calleigh replied.

"Since when do you and Lilly have telepathic conversations?" Parker asked wondering what the hell he had been missing out on.

"Since me, her, and Liz totally had a movie night but that is so not the point right now." Calleigh answered him if nothing else just to get him to shut up. She then hugged her mother. "Mom I love you but we have to go. You know how to get in touch with me if you find anything out."

"I love you too baby tell your brother that I would really like to see him." Freyja replied.

Calleigh nodded her head "I'll tell him but I can't promise anything." She pressed the pendent on her neck and opened the portal for her and Parker.

* * *

Henry had been up in the attic flipping through the book of shadows when the others had come up. So far he hadn't found anything at all that looked like the demons that attacked them and he hadn't found any type of potion that could have been used on Prue. His search was pretty much a bust. So he was almost happy to have some company that relief was pretty short lived when he saw the look that Jake gave him.

"What the hell did you do to my sister?" Jake demanded of his older cousin dropping down beside his sister.

"I didn't do a damn thing to your sister it was a demon." Henry answered calmly not wanting to get in a fight with his younger cousin.

"What kind of demon was it this time?" Lilly asked the last thing she needed was those two getting into a fight. Jake may have been half demon but Henry would kick his ass in a regular fight.

Henry shrugged his shoulders and looked at Prue helplessly "I don't know and I can't find the demon in the book. So tell that you guys have some good new." He begged them at least if they had found Chuck then the whole day wouldn't have been a complete waste.

"We found Chuck if you consider that good news." Bianca replied to that and she allowed him to slip his arm around her. "I hate to ask you this but where is my sister?" she asked the last thing she needed was her dead sister running around and doing what she damn well felt like.

"I don't know that either other than the fact she is leaving me alone right now I don't really care what she's doing. I thought she was supposed to be helping but I swear Grams sent her to terrorize me." Henry said shaking his head. For as much as he had loved her at one time she got on her nerves just as bad now.

"So if you had to guess what would you say happened to Prue?" Troy asked he didn't like it that his best friend was out of commission even if she was going to kill him when she found out he was dating her baby sister.

"If I had to hazard a guess a demon either hit her with a potion or something like that. Because I honestly think that someone is trying to take out members of the thirteen. That can't be good at all. I'm just saying that we all need to be careful because any one of us could be next." Henry said warming to the subject. He couldn't shake the feeling that they were all being targeted and he didn't like it at all.

"Well Mr. Hotshot if you don't mind I'm going to check the book and see if I can figure out what happened to my sister." Jake said pushing past him roughly. He stalked to the book of shadows and began flipping through the pages furiously.

Henry wanted so badly to say something smart ass to the younger man but he bit his tongue.

"I'm going to try to get a hold of Wyatt and Liz they can come back now if Hank is right we all need to be together." Troy said trying to diffuse the situation.

"While you do that I'll try Cal and Parker there is really no point in them being gone anymore." Lilly replied totally in tune with Chuck.

"Ok I know where Chris is and I know where Chuck is but where is Ro?" Bianca asked if they could all be accounted for at the same time it would be a miracle.

"Oh dumb ass is at magic school I forgot he shot me a quick message. He there with Mel and the other youngsters." Lilly added like it had slipped her mind.

Wyatt and Liz orbed into the room a moment later "Ok guys we have a huge problem." Wyatt announced without greeting.

"Good we can add that to our major problem." Henry replied pointing at Prue passed out on the couch.

"What the hell happened to Prue?" Liz asked sighing.

Jake's head shot up from where he was standing behind the book of shadows "Ask the third oldest Halliwell male this was all his plan. So your guess is as good as mine as to what happened to my sister."

"It's common knowledge that when my girlfriend gets her mind set on something she isn't as careful as she should be." Chuck said as he came into the attic.

"Chuck if you ever do anything that stupid again I will kill you." Liz said smacking him on the head before she hugged him.

"Damn we're supposed to be the three amigos but now that you two are dating you abuse me." Chuck mock pouted.

"We were the three amigos until you turned yourself into demon bait without asking me and Lizzie. You know you may have wanted to come with you Chuck." Wyatt said joking around a little bit even though they really didn't have the time to be joking around.

It wasn't like they didn't have enough to worry about but at that moment the attic was filled with their younger siblings. Henry shook his head and he groaned this was the absolute last thing that they needed right now.

"Alright children we realize that you haven't seen Chuck is three days so get in your love fest with him because we have things to take care of." Bianca said declaring open season on Chuck.

* * *

Prue was just unable to comprehend what the hell was going on the only answer that came to her was that her family had finally all lost their minds. Chris and Hank were smoking something if they actually thought that they were brothers and she didn't know what the hell to say about her aunts. They were acting off the wall and while it was true that they always acted like that this was different. She couldn't put her finger on it but something was seriously off.

These were her musings on life as her Aunt Prue wrapped her arms around her and held her close to her. This was weird considering she wasn't one to be very affectionate.

"Phoebe what the hell happened?" Prue asked her.

Prue once again sighed she was getting tired of having to explain this. "Ok for the last time people my name is Prue not Phoebe I will admit that I can be silly like her at times but it's not that bad. Sorry Aunt Prue while I love you you're not my mother Phoebe is. Now as for Chris and Hank over there no matter how much they act like it they aren't brothers." She explained once again but no one seemed to be listening to her.

"Like L.J. said I think she may have hit her head Aunt Prue she has been acting weird since she came to in the attic." Chris said concerning her weird behavior.

"And I'm going to ask again what exactly did you two do to my daughter?" Prue asked them both.

L.J. shrugged and tried to look innocent. "Aunt Prue we didn't do nothing to Phoebe it must have been a demon of some sort."

"Prue stop picking on my boys you know that your little angel there roped them into this." Piper said although she looked at both of her sons sternly.

"I think that we should be worried about said little angel right now. She is saying some pretty fucked up shit." Paige pointed out to her sisters.

"Chris, L.J. go find your brother and cousin who are no doubt getting into trouble right now. But I want you to bring them back here because now you get to find out what demon did this to Pheebs." Piper ordered her two boys.

"Please do go find Wyatt and Jake one of them has to know that I'm not crazy better yet find Chuck he will believe me." Prue begged them she still wasn't really sure what the hell was going on and she wasn't really sure that she wanted to know.

"Phoebe sweetie I really want you to listen to me you are talking crazy right now. There is no way that your Aunt Phoebe is your mother she was still dead when you were born." Prue explained to her calmly.

Prue was starting to get mad they were refusing to listen to her not that it was anything new but it was frustrating "My name is Prudence Elizabeth Halliwell my birthday is September 7, 2007. I have two sisters Val and Penny and I have a brother Jake. I'm half witch and half cupid and I know my cupid powers don't always work but it doesn't stop me from trying to use them. Now I think that should pretty well cover it. I wish you people would see some reason here."

Piper looked from her sister to her niece "Here Prue let me try to talk some sense into her." She offered before turning to her niece. "Ladybug I love you so much but you are not being reasonable right now. You know that you're half witch and half whitelighter just like my boys. And I know it's a sore subject but you can't orb for shit. You have two little sisters even though you and my youngest son might as well be siblings you have no brothers. And your name happens to be Phoebe Marie Halliwell. Sweetie your parents are Prue and Andy I know that you and your Aunt Phoebe are close but you're not that close."

Prue went to open her mouth to argue but she thought better of it not because it was her Aunt Piper talking but because she suddenly realized just what the hell was going on. Oh she was going kill Hank and Chris when she got their hands on them for always coming up with stupid plans and then she was going to kill the demon that did this to her. Then when she was done with them she was going after the elders.

It wasn't bad enough that her fiancé had served him self up as demon bait but now she was stuck in this alternate reality where her Aunt Prue was her mother and Phoebe had been the one who died. She didn't have to be Chris or Hank to figure that one out. She thought to herself bitterly she could play along if she really wanted to or she could feign having amnesia. At any rate she had to think of something before her aunts had her locked up in the looney ward for talking crazy.

* * *

"I know that this question has probably already been asked and answered hundreds of times but what happened to Prue?" Parker asked when he and Calleigh set foot in the attic.

"Dimples don't ask that question right now you will most likely get your head bit off." Emily informed him.

"And like I keep saying ask Mr. Hotshot he is the one who came up with this bright idea." Jake spat out bitterly he was sick to death of his cousin's stupid plans. Actually he didn't mind them until they got his sister hurt.

"Hey now Coop come on there were only three of us but there were four of you guys. On the upside the plan worked the way it was supposed to we found Chuck. On the other hand we didn't want anything to happen to Prue in the process but we'll figure it out we always do." Chris assured him he was glad to be away from the prying eyes of his mother and aunts. He knew he had a lot of questions to answer but he just wasn't in the mood for it at the moment. He had more important things to take care of.

"So what do you guys say we kick the munchkins out of the room and we get down to business?" Troy asked forgetting that he wasn't supposed to mention anything from that movie ever again.

"You are not going to kick me out of here before I get a chance to spend five minutes with my brother." Ricky protested. He had been worried sick about Chuck he was his favorite brother after all.

"Ricky you can have your five minutes but then all of you kids need to get out of here because we have to find a way to fix this mess that the younger brother from another mother made." Jake commented he wasn't in a very forgiving mood and he damn sure wasn't going to cut anyone any slack.

"Jakie please now is so not the time for you and Hank to decide to go at it." Lilly pleaded with him.

Jake wanted to be reasonable and let it go but he couldn't "I can't not this time Lilly we all keep going right along with everything that Hank says and this is where we end up."

Henry knew that he should let it go but he was up in arms anyway. "Coop you think this is my fault? Because it's not don't blame me blame the damn demons." He asked for once in his life he didn't think he had done anything wrong.

"Yeah it was your plan and you're older I thought that I could trust you to take care of my sister." Jake shot back not knowing why he so badly wanted to lock horns with Hank when he could beat his ass if he really wanted to.

Chris stepped in and tried to diffuse the situation between the two of them " Coop if you want to blame somebody blame me I'm the oldest Charmed One I'm supposed to look out for the both of them and Prue was a lot closer to me at the time than she was to Hank. So if this is either of our faults it's mine. Although Prue did have a little hand in it herself she doesn't always listen very well. But I promise you we're going to fix her and then we'll take it from there." He was talking a blue streak trying to get his younger cousin to calm down.

For some reason though Jake just couldn't let it rest he had to keep picking at Hank. "Well I'm beginning to think that the only thing his plans are good for are getting us into trouble." He spat out he was just digging a hole with every word that he spoke.

"Hey I don't see you coming up with anything Coop I wish you would every once in a while I'm sick to death of coming up with plans and then hearing everyone bitch." Henry replied not able to back down from his cousin even though he knew he should but his pride wouldn't let him.

"It would be a hell of a lot better than any plan you could come up with. At least we wouldn't have to fix it. Because I'm pretty sure that you're stupid ass plan when everyone got sent to Never land is what got Roman kidnapped. If you had covered all your bases then that would have never happened. With you if you're not getting people hurt. You can't heal them and you're letting them die." Jake said he knew when the words came out of his mouth that it was a low blow but he just couldn't bring himself to care.

Henry stood up to his full height his face was red and his body was taut with rage he could feel the anger radiating through every inch of his body. "What the hell was that supposed to mean Coop?" he asked his words coldly furious and there was some steel in his eyes. His usually warm brown eyes looked like they had been replaced by two dark coals.

Jake rose to the occasion he was an inch taller than his older cousin but he was thinner and therefore he looked a lot smaller. He hated to admit it but with that look his eyes he scared the hell out of him. Now had Jake been listening to his common sense he would have dropped it right there instead of saying what he said next. "I think you know what I'm talking about if you're healing had worked right then you would still be married."

"Jake don't go there." Penny tried to warn her big brother but that wasn't much help because he didn't listen to her.

Henry's face paled he took a deep breath to keep from killing him. "Ok you have a point there but at least I'm not always hiding something like you are demon boy." He shot back that was the first time he had ever called him that with a hint of anger in his voice. He knew how Jake hated to be reminded that he was half demon.

"At least I can say that I don't put the ones I love in danger." Jake countered inching closer to his cousin.

"And at least I can be trusted." Henry argued back they were just inches from each other now.

"Hank please don't do anything stupid right now." Patty begged him.

"Yeah Hank listen to your little sister we all know that you're not man enough anymore you haven't been since O." Jake said and he shoved Henry back a little.

"Coop that is enough." Wyatt warned him but he had already gone too far to come back.

The vein on Henry's neck popped out and he clenched his hands into fists he wanted so badly to hit the younger man but he held back. "Coop don't push me again I won't be able to stop myself if you do." He warned trying to keep his hold on his temper as he locked eyes with Jake.

Jake reached out and shoved him again "Oh yeah I'm really scared why don't you make me stop." He asked as he shoved him yet again.

It was all over right then and there the loose hold that Henry had, had on his temper was gone. Before he knew what he was doing he smashed his left fist into Jake's mouth. He hit him with such force that the younger man fell to the ground but that didn't stop him from getting back up. "I warned you." he said simply shaking his head.

While Henry wasn't expecting it Jake caught him off guard with a well place kick to the midsection but it didn't really phase him.

"Cooper and Henry that is enough both of you got a hit in now stop." Lilly ordered them which was about like a mouse trying to order around two full grown bulls.

"You gonna stand up and fight me like a man or you gonna do that kicking bullshit?" Henry asked him daring him. Jake already had blood trickling down his mouth but that didn't stop him from coming back for more.

Jake swung wildly Henry ducked and wrapped him up in a football tackle they took to rolling around and fighting on the ground like two drunks or something.

Chris looked helplessly at those two he was not getting in between that and getting hurt if he could help it. "Girls one of you go get the aunts I can't watch this but I can't look away." He said and Mel went down to the living room like he asked.

* * *

Cole shimmered into the living room with the future kids to find the Halliwells sisters and their husbands along with Derek and Eva. He hated to admit it to himself but he was a little disappointed that Nicole wasn't there.

"Cole you came over and you brought these brats with you." Piper announced dryly.

"I am not a brat grandma now the same thing can't be said for Jack and Al but that is Aunt Mel's fault." Paige replied to her grandmother.

"You know every time she calls you that I look around for Grams?" Prue asked her sister trying to get a rise out of her.

"Not funny Prue we all know that Piper is nothing like Grams." Paige told her older sister with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She didn't need Piper pissed with her so she was toning it down.

"Hey there is nothing wrong with Grams I love Grams." Derek protested.

"Derek you would although I have a feeling had you been around when we were growing up you and I would have had a lot of fun together." Phoebe said she could so see how they would have been together as teenagers.

"Look Derek I'm sorry I looked everywhere with the help of these five but I couldn't find Chuck." Cole said feeling nervous he knew that if it were Dom missing he would be pissed.

"Don't worry about it Cole they found him but thanks for trying to help out." Derek thanked him for a demon Cole wasn't half bad.

"That is such bullshit we looked all over for him but we still didn't find him." Jack said a little bit miffed that he had looked for days without success.

"Yeah well maybe had your head been in what we were doing and you weren't thinking about other things that would have helped." Alan snapped at him.

Jack gulped he prayed that Alan didn't know about him and Emily "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh so I was imagining things and you weren't thinking about a certain someone? I would tell you who but I can't say that right now." Alan replied.

Jack knew that he was talking about Emily now but he wasn't going to admit to anything. "I still don't know what you're talking about Al." he maintained knowing that he was in deep shit with his cousin.

"I would hope that my daughter means more to you than that Jack because he is talking about Emily." Derek piped up and Jack damn near jumped out of his skin.

"Uncle Derek she does I swear I really care about Em." Jack stammered out nervously.

"Good I'm glad because if you hurt her you won't have to worry about the future because you will be stuck with Grams." Derek promised him.

Mel came into the room at that moment "Someone should probably get up to the attic before Hank makes sure Jake is stuck with Grams."

"Mel I'm afraid to ask but what are you talking about?" Henry asked he knew that his son had a temper.

"Oh those two are right in the middle of a pretty epic fist fight I wouldn't worry too much about it." Mel said sarcastically.

Coop looked at Henry and sighed "You grab yours and I'll grab mine." He suggested.

"Yeah sure come on." Henry replied.

Leo knew somehow that one or both of his boys would be into too "I'll come with you in case you need help." He offered and they started off to the attic.

* * *

Back up in the attic Jake had managed to get back on his feet he had blood dripping from his mouth and nose but he didn't let that deter him he drove the heel of his hand into Henry's nose causing his eyes to tear up.

"That was a cheap shot." Henry said blinking his eyes to rid them of the tears. He had a split lip and a black eye his ribs hurt like hell but he wasn't going to back down as long as Jake was still going at it.

"Well I don't fight fair." Jake replied he knew he should stop because he was getting the feeling that he got right before he turned into a demon.

Henry lowered his head and rammed his cousin into the wall he knocked the breath out of him. He took advantage of it and began pounding on him. Chris got into the mix and tried to pull them apart but he got an elbow to the ribs from Henry and a split lip from Jake.

Jake had lost all control of his temper now. His dad and two uncles walked into the room just in time to see him change into a black and red demon.

* * *

A/N: So now they know about Chris's flashbacks he is not off the hook about that yet they just had other things to take care of first. Poor Prue is stuck in another reality where she is her Aunt Prue's daughter you would almost feel sorry for her if she hadn't caused everyone else so much hell at least she is ok though for now anyway. It seems like someone is watching the kids from the future and listening to everything they say. Jake's number is now up when it comes to his demon half he is going to be in trouble. But the way he was acting in the attic seems kind of strange who knows what came over him it just didn't seem natural. Maybe someone wanted them to find out about his demon half. Wyatt and Liz now know that the source is gunning for them but they haven't got a chance to tell the others yet. That might have something to do with what happened to Prue. And where the hell is Ben? When he is nowhere to be found that worries me because there is no telling what he is doing. Henry and Jake are both going to be in deep shit for beating the shit out of each other but to be fair to Hank Jake did start it. Until next time please review.


	5. Long Kept Secrets

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Melinda Faith Halliwell for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 5: Long Kept Secrets

Coop stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a black and red monster replace his son. At first he didn't want to believe what he was seeing there was no way it could be true. His little boy was good pure and simple there were no two ways about it. His heart stopped beating he knew that it had. _Come on Coop have a little faith just because he looks like a minion of hell doesn't mean that he is evil. _He coached himself mentally trying really hard to believe what he was saying to himself.

Jake's transformation hadn't stopped Henry from pounding on him it was like he hadn't noticed the change in his cousin. Chris was trying without success to pull him off of Jake honestly his turning into a demon hadn't phased Chris he was used to seeing a whole lot worse from his flashbacks.

Henry Sr. stood unsure of what to do along with everyone else in the attic. Leo knew that he was going to have to be the one to stop this insanity he was the only one who knew what was going on with Jake save for Prue who was out cold at the moment.

"Hank stop now I think that he's had enough." Leo told his oldest nephew sternly that threw him off enough for Chris to get him in a hold he couldn't get out of. He approached Jake without fear of him doing anything to him. Leo knew that he was still a good boy him turning into a demon didn't change that he just had to make sure everyone else knew it was just his powers growing too. He put a hand on his shoulder "Coop it's Uncle Leo buddy I need you to calm down I know you can do that for me big guy. Just take deep breaths in and out. Remember your powers are tied to your emotions just be calm."

Jake did as his uncle told him and before he knew it he was back to normal. He looked at his dad out of the eye that wasn't swollen shut and he saw pain written all over his face. He looked at his two little sisters and he saw that they were looking at him with something that seemed to be fear. He couldn't get a read off of Lilly she just looked pissed as hell. He wanted so badly to cry but he didn't "So I guess that cat is out of the bag now. I guess I should probably try to control my temper."

Big Henry finally got some wits about him "That's it everyone of you older kids go down to the living room now we're all about to have one hell of a talk. You younger guys stay with Prue. Come on people move nothing I said was hard to understand." He ordered and they all did what they were told.

"This is wonderful my brother is like a half demon on steroids now who knows maybe he can start a band." Val said dryly.

Penny rolled her eyes at her sister but she took up for Jake "Val shut up his powers are just advancing stupid he is still Jake. Don't let him hear you say that it will hurt his feelings and I don't want you to hurt his feelings. Because I don't care if he is the devil he is still my big brother." If Jake would have heard her say that he would have been in tears he was worried about his sisters not loving him anymore.

* * *

"Cooper Jacob Halliwell Jr. what the hell happened to you?" Phoebe asked her son when she saw that one of his eye was swollen shut, his lip was busted and swollen, his other eye was black, he had blood coming out of his nose and from his mouth.

"I was hit by a Mack truck that goes by the name of Hank from time to time and that's when he's not answering to King Kong." Jake replied he knew he was in enough trouble without the sarcasm but he just couldn't seem to help himself.

Paige looked at her oldest son and put her hands on her hips "Henry Victor Matthews Mitchell Halliwell Jr. I don't know how many times that I have to tell you no matter how pissed off you get it's not alright to beat your cousins. And don't you try to talk your way out of this one I am mad at you."

"That is rich you want to fuss over the guy that started the fight and leave poor old Hank out in the cold that's fine with me. I only hit him because he hit me first you don't get a name like Hardcore Halliwell by taking everybody's shit. And way to use my long name mom I'm sure you forgot to add in something along the way. " Hank said he wasn't in such great shape either he just had a high pain threshold and he didn't get hurt easily. He had a black eye and a fat lip that was pretty much the extent of his injuries save for the fact he knew he had busted his ribs.

Piper looked at Chris sternly "Christopher Perry Halliwell why didn't you stop the two of them?" she questioned him.

"Mom I did try to stop them the human gorilla also known as the younger brother from another mother cracked my ribs for the second time in six months. And the younger member of the dynamic duo cracked me one in the mouth you can ask anyone." Chris said in his own defense he didn't know why it was his fault the two of them had got into one hell of a fight.

"What I would like to know is what the hell the two of them were fighting about in the first place." Prue said reasonably.

"Oh that is really simple Aunt Prue Jake thinks that it's Henry's fault that Ladybug got hurt because it was his plan." Liz explained when she saw that no one else was going to.

"Here is an idea how about you guys take it from the beginning so we can sort this whole thing out." Leo suggested before things got so out of hand that they would be involved in a shouting match.

Chris and Wyatt shared a look they had a silent discussion about who should be the one to start explaining and they came to the agreement that Chris was better suited to speak first. "It's like this Hank and I haven't slept in three days. We've spent like the last day at magic school trying to find a way to find Chuck. It wasn't working so Wyatt suggested that we do things the old fashioned way. To which a bunch of stuff the doesn't need to be repeated was said and then Hank said that he had a plan."

"Ok so what was this great plan?" Phoebe asked wanting to know just what in the hell had happened to her daughter.

"It was a four pronged attack the power of three searched one section of the underworld with a magical blood hound don't ask I'll explain later. Then Coop, Troy, Lilly, and B searched another section because Coop can sense him with his demonic powers. Liz and Wy went to figure out what the hell is up with her visions. Cal and Parks went to Valhalla to see if they knew anything about any big threats. And then Roman stayed here and subbed for Chuck to hold down the fort so we didn't have to report him missing." Chris explained Henry's plan.

"And as usual my plan was obviously flawed but it was a success you have to remember that. We did get Chuck back and that was the objective of this exercise." Henry answered solemnly and his parents both stared daggers at him this wasn't the time for his sarcastic sense of humor. Well it was never time for him and his sarcasm but that never stopped him or anyone else for that matter.

Wyatt normally wouldn't say anything to Henry because he didn't want to have to deal with him and Chris but today he just couldn't let it go. "Hen now is not the time for you to try to be funny. Trust me on this one we have more than we can say grace over without you adding to it."

"I'm glad that we've all agreed that this is my fault. Because with that being established I can now go have a drink without feeling guilty." Henry replied without missing a beat but he knew that he was not going to do no such of a thing he was just blowing smoke.

Chris was honestly beginning to think that the Halliwell temper was going to get them all in huge trouble one day. "Hank just keep your mouth shut for now. Wyatt don't encourage him it will only make it worse. We are right in the middle of explaining things Parks you and Cal can go first."

"My mom didn't know anything but she promised if she would keep an ear out and if she heard anything she would pass it along." Calleigh relayed really they hadn't found out anything but it had been worth a try.

Chris nodded his head in acceptance of that "Now Roman it's your turn to talk." he said he was getting the less important stuff out of the way first.

"Let me just say that if I ever wanted to be a teacher I have been cured of that. I don't know how Chuck does it. And I don't know who was stupid enough to put Penny and Em in the same class." Roman replied.

Chris pointed next to Bianca he figured that she could do the talking for her group she was the only one who would stay on topic. He had to do things this way because they would just interrupt each other. "Ok B where did you guys find Chuck?" he asked.

"That is the thing that bothers me we just found him in a cavern. We didn't have any resistance or anything like that. It's not that I'm not glad that we have Chuck back but it worries the hell out of me." Bianca explained she couldn't get rid of the sinking feeling she had over the way they had gotten Chuck back without so much as a fight.

"Wy if you don't mind I'll go next." Chris said and his brother nodded. "So we may have conjured a magical bloodhound to track Chuck with like I said just don't ask. Well we were following him around the underworld and before we knew what was happening we walked right into a demon attack. The next thing I know Hank is tied up fighting with the demon and Prue is out cold. After that we got the hell out of there."

"So you have no clue what kind of demon it was or what happened to Prue?" Coop asked making sure that he had everything straight.

"No we don't Uncle Coop because that would be the point where your son and your nephew decided that they were going to get into a fight." Lilly answered for them narrowing her eyes at Jake as she spoke.

Wyatt knew that at some point one of them was going to mention that Jake had turned into a demon and they just couldn't deal with that yet. He needed his younger cousin to have his head in the game just one little slip and that could be the end for them. "Um Chris we have something that we need to take care of in the attic because it is very important." He said hoping his brother would get the hint.

"Ok I get that Wy but what could be more important than fixing Prue?" Chris asked his brother.

"Trust me Chris nothing is more important than fixing Prue because we're going to need her right about now." Liz informed him cryptically.

Andy had watched the verbal ping pong between his charge and the rest of his group for as long as he could stand "Guys what the hell is going on?" he asked normally he would just sit back and let them do what they did but now he got the feeling that he was missing something important.

"Nothing is going on Uncle Andy we just have to find a way to fix Prue that is all." Wyatt answered quickly he answered way too quickly for his mother's liking.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell tell the truth now." Piper ordered her son.

Wyatt sighed and shared a look with Liz "Liz and I went to see Tim about her powers and it wasn't pretty."

"Wait you guys went to see Tim? I thought you were going to magic school." Troy cut in he was not happy that his little sister had spent time with their father.

"Troy Tim is the least of our problems right now. You know how the source hasn't fucked with us for a while. We have to fix your best friend because we need the thirteen the source is after us and if we don't vanquish him it's not going to be pretty." Liz explained to him.

Phoebe shook her head "There is no way that either of my babies is going up against the source. It is too dangerous and it's just not happening." She said putting her foot down.

"I'm with Phoebe it's not happening." Eva agreed.

"What do you suggest we do mom? We can't go against a prophecy." Roman asked her sarcastically Mel was starting to rub off on him.

"Yeah well the elders can't expect us to let you kids go up against the source of all evil by yourselves." Phoebe put in she was dead set against her kids going against the source it had damn near been the death of her and her sisters when they had killed the source. She couldn't bear the thought of losing either one of her two oldest children.

"And we can't let you guys get hurt trying to help us." Chris reasoned with them.

"None of you are going to like this but Chris is right you can't help them this is something the thirteen has to do on their own. If you try to fight the source for them then you will only get hurt if not worse." Jack said.

Piper stopped to consider that for a moment "Fine we might not be able to fight the source but we can make damn sure that they don't go in unprepared."

Wyatt was thankful for the subject change and he shot a look at his dad and uncles that said to wait about the thing with Jake they all seemed to get the hint.

"So Cole on that note I have a favor to ask of you and your five associates. I need you guys to do whatever it is you do to find out what happened to Prue. Now we're going to check it out too but I would like a little extra help. That is if you didn't have anything else to do." Chris said taking charge.

"Sure Chris I can help out. I don't know if I'll be able to find anything but I'll give it one hell of a shot. I can't speak for those five they do what they want to. But I'm sure that I can get your little brother to help me out here." Cole replied. He had a good idea of who was behind this. He couldn't say it out loud but he knew this was his brother's doings he just had to figure out which demon he had used it shouldn't be a problem.

"Ok then while Cole is doing that you will tell us everything about this demon because Leo is going to go get Nicole and we will get this bastard one way or the other." Piper said.

"What about me? I think my nose is broke and I'm pretty sure that I have broken ribs. Oh and I can't see out of one of my eyes." Jake asked his mother and aunts wouldn't just leave him hanging when two of them could heal at least he thought they wouldn't.

"Then I would suggest that you learn to live with it because I'm not healing you or Henry. And I will personally ground any younger whitelighter who heals you two." Paige said putting her foot down she was not happy with her son or her youngest nephew.

Chris grabbed his side in pain "What about me Aunt Paige?" he asked her almost pleadingly that woman had never let him down ever. And he didn't expect her to do so now.

Paige looked at him like she was considering what he said for a moment before she spoke. "You know I shouldn't do this because I don't think you need to be reminded that Henry Victor is your pet gorilla and you need to keep him on a leash. But since you did try to stop them I guess I can heal you." she put one hand over his lip and the other over his side.

Chris smiled to himself she was putty in his hands. "Thank you very much Aunt Paige now I can delegate." He shot a smug smirk in both his younger cousins direction.

"What is your wonderful plan Chris? And does it involve any of us losing shoe laces?" Troy asked sarcastically.

"No I'm reasonably sure that I can find rope if I need it. Now some of you who are better with research can go to magic school namely Lilly, Liz, and Calleigh. Wyatt, Chuck, and Troy, and Coop I want you four to go to the underworld and see if you can find anything out about the demon that did this. Henry and I will try to see if we can do a spell to fix Prue. Which means B I want you Parker and Roman to talk to mom and the aunts to see what they think about the source." Chris outlined.

"Yes sir general sir." Wyatt saluted him sarcastically.

"And don't you forget who is in charge here Navy Boy." Chris retorted just as sarcastically.

"I hate to ask this but can Dr. Halliwell at least bandage me up before we go?" Jake asked he was really sore all over he thought this must be what it felt like to get in a fight with a paint mixer and lose.

"Do what you must as long as we don't have to see it." Phoebe replied she was upset with her son and nephew too.

"So then it's settled. We do things my way this time." Chris announced.

"No it is not settled. How come you're sending all the girls to do the research?" Liz questioned him.

"Because you three are the best at it." Chris answered reasonably.

"No what he is doing is separating us from our partners in crime. Me from Jake, You from Wy, and Cal from Parks while he gets to stay with his boyfriend Hank." Lilly informed Liz like she had it all figured out.

"No as Aunt Paige pointed out he is my pet gorilla and I'm just about the only one he listens to and vice versa. So is there anything else you want to complain about? Wy would you like a chance to complain about anything?" Chris asked sarcastically he was trying to fix things and as usual all the others wanted to do was bitch.

Henry Jr. raised his hand "Can you please stop referring to me as the pet gorilla? Because I will have you know I'm very sensitive and I have feelings." He pointed out it may have sounded like he was being serious but in all actuality he was joking again. That was all he did was joke when he needed to be serious but they all knew that was his way of dealing with things. They preferred that to him when he had been a tad bit of an alcoholic.

"Jesus Hank if you could be serious for five seconds I don't know what I would do with myself. This is so not the time to be joking normally I'm right there with you. But I'm thinking that the aunts are pissed enough as it is without you adding to it." Troy told him and that was bad if he was telling him to be serious.

"Are you all going sit around here and jaw all day or are you going to do something useful?" Prue asked them it was a wonder they ever got anything done with the way they sat around and talked so damn much.

Cole wasn't about to admit it but Prue scared the hell out of him just a little "Um I'm going to check out the underworld and things like that whoever is coming with me better get to moving now."

"I'll go with you Cole I don't see how I can be of any help around here." Brady offered ignoring the look Paige was giving him.

"I'm game for a little while too." Jack added he had nothing better to do than to torture some demons.

"Alright that's settled we all have our jobs lets do this because I want to be prepared." Parker said speaking up. No one was used to him taking charge like that and they had to suppress a chuckle. He may have been a Halliwell but he still had a lot to learn.

* * *

"So remind me again how we got stuck keeping an eye on Prue?" Carly asked she loved her older cousin she was just wondering how it was they had got put in charge of making sure nothing else happened to her.

"Well all of our brothers apparently can't handle their shit and they are falling to pieces right now. So it has fallen on us to keep anything else from happening to Ladybug." Mel explained like she really knew what the hell was going on.

"You guys think she's going to be ok don't you?" Val asked Prue was her favorite older sibling she didn't know what she would do if anything happened to her. She was sitting right by her side afraid that if she left something really bad would happen to her.

"Val this is Ladybug we're talking about she is going to be fine. The only person I know who can out stubborn her is Mel. The others will take care of the demon or whatever the hell it was that did this to her and she will be good as new. Now Chris and Henry are likely to catch hell from her but you know she wouldn't be Prue if she didn't bitch about something." Penny assured her older sister.

Patty walked over to her older cousin and put her hand on her shoulder "Val Penny is right for once Prue is going to be ok. And I mean she is really going to be ok not Mel's definition of ok." That got a small smirk out of Val.

"Really I think that we should worry less about my version of ok and worry more about Jake. You know that he doesn't understand that his powers are just advancing. With him he will jump right to he is turning evil and we shouldn't trust him. And all the other dramatic things he says." Mel replied to that. She didn't care what he turned into he would still be her cousin no matter what.

"And now Mel has a good point. Coop doesn't realize that we all love him no matter what and he is going to go bat shit crazy for a little while." Ricky pointed out.

Hailey raised her hand "I'm confused again how is it that he turned into that?" she asked.

"Ok Hailey Jake is half demon and his powers are advancing but you don't have to worry because he would never hurt a fly unless of course it did something to one of his sisters or female cousins first." Emily explained keeping it short and to the point.

"Ok I think I got it I just keep getting mixed up. Now which group is he in again?" Hailey asked.

"Tell me you guys didn't confuse her by explaining the different groups to her?" Chris asked as he Henry, and Chuck entered the attic.

"Yes we did it helps her keep you guys straight in her mind." Huck said how he even knew that much was beyond them.

"Then what group is Coop in?" Henry asked he was highly amused even though it hurt his ribs to laugh.

"He is so in the Halliwell dumb blondes group it consists of him and Wyatt." Penny said like it was nothing at all.

"Hailey this is just a friendly word to the wise stay away from them and the Halliwell trouble makers and you will be fine." Chris said as he went over to the book of shadows and began flipping through it again he had no clue what he was looking for but maybe something would jump out at him. He could always hope that would happen anyway.

Chuck walked over to where Val was sitting with Prue. "Do you mind if I talk to her for a minute?" he asked and Val shook her head no. He leaned down and very tenderly pressed a kiss to her lips after brushing a strand of hair from her face. "Baby I love you so much and you have no idea how much I have missed you. I promise you that you're going to be ok. All you have to do is fight this. I'm going to leave you right now I don't want to but I have to find out what happened to you." he told her. And then he reached into his pocket and took out her engagement ring. He slipped it on her finger "There that is yours I guess we have some explaining to do later but I just wanted you to know that I'm back and I'm going to do everything in my power to fix this. I love you." he was close to tears as he spoke and he had to pull himself away from her.

Ricky put a hand on his older brother's shoulder "Chuck don't worry about her she will be fine we won't let anything happen to her." He assured him.

Chuck nodded his head "I don't think I have to tell you girls not to speak one word of this to anyone." He knew that he was asking a lot but he wanted to be with Prue when they told everyone.

"Don't worry they won't say a word about it because Chris and I will do not so nice things to them if they do." Henry promised. Chuck nodded his understanding before he walked out of the attic.

* * *

"So I had to hightail my ass over here as soon as the dude twitches said that Pheebs was talking out of her head. Now granted that she talks stupid all of the time but this I had to see for myself." Jake or someone who looked exactly Jake said when he walked into the living room of the manor.

"Dude I'm telling you, you had better watch out one of these days Pheebs is going to kick your ass Hen and when she does I'm not going to feel sorry for you." Wyatt warned him as he followed him into the room.

The only thing Prue could do was shake her head and groan this day was getting worse by the minute Wyatt had obviously just called her little brother Henry and that was not a good thing. She needed to figure out how to get herself out of this hell she was in before things started to get out of hand. That was a joke things had been out of hand for three days.

"Earth to the Halliwell blondes I don't think that you two carrying on like that is going to help Pheebs any at all. Really the last thing we need is to hear her bitching about her empathy." L.J. informed both of them.

"Hey Leo you've met the two of them you know as well as I do that they are going to carry on like that no matter what is going on so I don't know why you even try." Chris pointed out to his little brother.

Prue knew that this was an exercise in futility but she was going to try again to make them see that she wasn't who they thought she was. "For the very last time my name is not Phoebe. Chris you and Hank aren't brothers. Wyatt his name is Jake not Henry. He is also my little brother not that I always like to admit to that. And among other things I happen to be dating Chuck."

"Hold the phone a minute Pheebs now I know that there is something wrong with you. You and Chuck dated for like five minutes years ago until you dumped him for Roman. Besides I really doubt that you want your little cousin kicking your ass for putting the moves on her man." Wyatt said dryly.

Just when Prue thought that things couldn't get any worse that bombshell gets dropped on her. She couldn't stand Roman half the time. "Really because I think you might need to have your head checked I can't stand Roman I never have been able to."

"Trust me Pheebs that is what we all told you when you started dating him. But as usual you can't be reasoned with. I happen to like you better with Chuck than I do with Roman but that is neither here nor there." The guy who looked like Jake but Wyatt had called Henry said.

"Victor you're only saying that because you don't like it that your baby sister is dating Chuck." L.J. pointed out to his cousin.

"Ok hold the phone here who is dating Chuck?" Prue asked she was getting totally off topic with them but it was an important question she needed to know who the hell was shacking up with Chuck.

"Pheebs you know as well as we all do that Mel is dating Chuck." Wyatt said shaking his head.

"Ok admittedly everything is kinda fuzzy I guess a demon did something to me. So you're going to have to fill me in I can't remember shit." Prue said she figured if she was going to be stuck here she might as well find out some good gossip that she could take back for later.

"Thank God Pheebs I was worried you were never going to get your head on straight." Wyatt said.

"Ok look I'm still not letting this whole thing with the demon go but I do need you to be up to speed. So I don't see any harm in letting Victor and L.J. fill you in." Chris said.

"C. Perry for the absolute last time it's Sam not L.J. Now Phoebe what do you remember?" L.J. asked his younger cousin.

"I don't really remember anything I can tell you about what the hell I think is going on first and then you can correct me." Prue offered she was laying it on thick. She was hoping that she could get Henry to see reason because it didn't matter if Chris had been calling him L.J. he still had a brilliant mind.

"Ok that sounds like a good idea." Victor said.

"So like I like said from what I remember you're my brother. My mother is Phoebe and my father is a cupid. I'm engaged to Chuck and I have two little sisters. Um lets see then we have the whole prophecy about the thirteen to deal with. Mel is dating Roman and Ricky and Charlie are dating. Lets see Troy just came back a few months ago and then there is Parker. Then Cole is pretty much always hanging around to help out. And that is pretty much that." Prue recounted she knew that she was leaving a lot of stuff out but they didn't need to know everything.

Chris listened for a minute "Alright first things first you don't have any brothers. You do have two sisters Carly and Val. I really wish you would keep your voice down about the thirteen the aunts don't know anything about it. Aunt Phoebe is back from the dead and married to a cupid. Mel like we said is dating Chuck Aunt Paige is her mother so she can't say anything about that. Considering she got married to Cole after knowing him a grand total of two months. Ricky and Charlie have yet to see the light they keep skirting around the issue. Troy is back and I think you might be about ready to kill him at least you were the last time I checked because he is so dating Val."

"Ok let me lay this out for you Phoebe. Aunt Prue has you Carly, and Val. Mom had Wy, Chris, and me, Aunt Paige has Victor, Mel, Charlie, and Penny. Not to mention all four of them happen to be pregnant now. Parker and Calleigh happen to be shacking up. And then of course there is Wy and Lilly and Victor and Liz." L.J. explained to her.

Prue could have fainted at hearing that all the hard work she did and now she had to contend with Wyatt being with Lilly life was just not fair. How could those two not know that they were meant to be together it was almost too painful for her to bear. But she listened in silence as they went through it all. She silently hoped and prayed that her cousins would find a way to get her out of here soon she needed to be back where things were normal.

* * *

"As of right now I don't know what is pissing me off more the fact that Chris seems to think that we are his own personal research team or that my fiancé has been keeping things from me again." Lilly said as she was flipping through some unknown book at magic school trying her damnedest to find anything about what had happened to Prue. But she was also fighting the urge to kill Jake.

Liz rolled her eyes "Hey you know as well as I do that we don't take anything the brothers from another mother do to heart it always has a purpose and it always helps us in the long run. And as for Jake you need to think that maybe he didn't tell you because he was scared of what was going on. I'm not saying that it was right I'm just trying to tell you where he is coming from."

"I'm really beginning to think that there is nothing in here on what happened to Prue. I mean it could be a number of things from a sleeping potion to a dire number of things." Calleigh said slamming a book down on the table in front of her.

"You three ladies do know that all research does is frustrate the hell out of you when you don't know what you're looking for?" Oriana asked them she had been hanging out in magic school all day.

Lilly looked up at the younger woman with a scowl "O no offense but I think you should probably go back to the after life before I find a way to kill you again."

"Lilly I know that you don't mean that and deep down you really miss me. I can't help it that it is my job to point out the obvious to you. And besides that I can't leave until I'm finished helping you guys." Oriana informed her a smile on her face.

"Alright then O if you're supposed to be helping then what the hell happened to Prue?" Liz asked she was upset with the whole situation she didn't mean to snap but she couldn't help it.

Oriana shrugged helplessly "I don't know if I knew what happened to her then you three wouldn't be sitting around here trying to figure it out."

Calleigh rolled her eyes "Was she always this sarcastic or did she pick it up from being married to Henry?" she inquired.

"No she used to be sweet and innocent but then she married the younger of the dude twitches and this happened to her." Lilly answered.

Liz shook her head is disagreement with that statement "No she wasn't even this bad after she married Henry she has spent entirely too much time with Grams."

"Alright I was going to help you guys here but you talk about me like this. I am shocked and appalled." Oriana said putting her hand on the center of her chest pretending to be hurt.

"Well you have two options you can be shocked and appalled while annoying the hell out of us or you can be shocked and appalled while being helpful. It is really in your best interests to choose option number two." Lilly informed her pushing out a chair for her to sit in.

"Option number two it is then Lilly you drive a hard bargain but I think I'm going to have to take it." Oriana replied sitting down and taking a book off of the stack of books that they had sitting in front of them.

* * *

The underworld never ever changed it always looked dingy and dark. The problem was they spent entirely too much time down there otherwise they wouldn't know that it always looked the same. At least that is what Troy reflected to himself as they made their way around the underworld.

"Dudes is it just me or do we spend more time down here than we do at home?" Jake asked his cousin and two friends.

"No we spend a shit load of time down here. It is almost like a second home to us that is just sick and wrong." Wyatt answered shaking his head.

"Well I think this one kind of falls on Chuck if we hadn't been looking for him then Prue wouldn't be off in la, la land right now." Troy replied in a joking tone.

"Hey Troy I say this with the utmost love and affection but go fuck yourself." Chuck replied giving him the finger.

Wyatt put his finger to his lips to silence them as they turned a corner he swore that he could hear something. _"Hey guys quit the yapping I think I hear something." _He sent to Troy and Jake telepathically he knew that Chuck couldn't hear him but that was why he had put his finger to his lips.

There were two demons standing around the corner talking to each other.

"Honestly Leon I don't know what the source is worried about the new Charmed Ones aren't shit when compared to their mothers. It was so easy to take out the youngest witch that it wasn't funny." One of the demons explained to the other.

Leon rolled his eyes at the other demon "Yeah Cale I would really brag about that if I were you. You will have the original Charmed Ones on your ass so fast that it won't be funny."

Jake was seeing red no one but him messed with his big sister and got away with it. Hell he didn't even get away with it most of the time Prue would beat his ass if he thought about messing with her. _"You guys stay here I'm going to go rough these guys up a little bit." _

"_Cooper Jacob Halliwell I'm telling you that you better not go out there and I mean it." _Wyatt warned him in his best big brother tone that was having no effect on him at all. He now knew why Prue always fought with him he listened about like a wall hell at least a wall would have given him the time of day. He didn't take the time to think that he was like that too and that was why they got along so well.

"_Wy shut up and stop threatening me and just cover my ass. You're supposed to be my boy not try to fucking mother me like my sister does." _Jake spat back as he walked around the corner.

Wyatt spoke to Chuck and Troy "If anything happens to that dumb ass remind me that I said I'm going to shove my foot up his ass."

"I'll help because when we fix Prue she will find out about this and be pissed at all of us." Chuck groaned. Troy nodded his head in agreement he couldn't deal with a pissed off best friend not after the mood her little brother had been in.

Jake was too damn stubborn to be able to operate smoothly and it didn't help that his Halliwell temper was heated up to boiling. "Hey scumbag you think that you can pick on my big sister and not have to pay the price?" he called out he powered up a fireball and nailed the demon named Leon with it.

Of course at that moment Cole, Jack, and Brady came walking up from the other direction just in time to see Cale hit Jake with an energy blast of some sort. Cole powered up an energy ball but Wyatt stopped him. "No Cole let him go we'll take care of them later someone just needs to get Coop."

Brady threw the demon into a wall with his telekinesis so he could get to his big brother. He grabbed Jake up in a fireman's carry. "Ok lets get the fuck out of here and meet back at the manor." He yelled out before hearting out.

* * *

Ben as usual was pacing in Greg's living room. His uncle's plans were getting more and more out there by the moment. Targeting his two siblings hadn't been the best idea that he had ever heard but then again what did he know.

"Ben for the last time the pacing you insist on doing makes it impossible for me to think." Greg told him from where he was sitting in his favorite armchair.

"I can't help but pace Uncle Greg I'm nervous right now and that is what I do when I get uptight I pace no matter what I do nothing else makes me feel better. And this plan of yours is mighty risky I mean they aren't going to be likely to loose faith in him no matter what he does. They have known him for a lot longer than they have known me and I just don't know about this." Ben replied nervously his uncle had been acting off for the last few days.

"Ben just go to the manor and I promise that I will take care of everything. You just have to do and say what I told you to do and you will be fine." Greg assured him.

"Fine." Ben said petulantly getting ready to shimmer out.

Greg was going to just let him go before he thought better of it. "Ben wait I know that I don't say this as often as I should but I'm proud of you. I know that you will do a great job. Just use the information you have gathered to your advantage and nothing will stand in your way."

"Thank you Uncle Greg." Ben replied wondering where the sudden burst of emotion had come from.

Then doing something that shocked them both Greg stood and hugged Ben "I love you you're the closet thing to a son I've ever had and it has been my pleasure to teach you everything I know."

Ben was uneasy at first but he returned his uncle's embrace "I love you too Uncle Greg and thank you for everything I promise I won't let you down." He said before he shimmered out leaving Greg standing there alone.

Greg looked at the spot his nephew had just vacated "I know you will and I just wish that I could be around to see it. Oh well there is no time to worry about that now. I have witches to attack." He said before he flamed out.

* * *

A/N: So here we are at the end of another chapter and the thirteen are one step closer to their huge battle with the source. It appears that Ben and Greg have something up their sleeves that is never good with those two considering who they are. Poor Jake is going to be in so much trouble when he finally has to tell his mom about what everyone else saw. Something makes me think that Ben knows everything about Jake being evil in the future but with him you can never be sure. Prue should be pulled out of her own personal version of hell next chapter. It looks like Jake is in a bind now there is no telling what that demon hit him with. I think that the younger kids are going to be pissed when they find out that they don't get to help with the source. It doesn't seem like Lilly is very happy with Jake for keeping this from her. I hope that nobody thinks any less of Jake because of the demon he turns into because that may be what turns him evil in the future. We still have to find out which couple is going to split up according to the prophecy it will be a major shocker. Until next time please review.


	6. The Family That Slays

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903, Melinda Faith Halliwell, and Charmedcrazy for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Family That Slays

"So what exactly do you think happened to Prue?" Henry asked Chris he was very gently nursing his bruised ribs. Leo had wrapped them for him but it wasn't really helping. What he needed was one of his pain pills he had left over from when he was shot he really hadn't taken them. But that was so not an option for him now he couldn't be all drugged up when they went after a demon and not with the source after them so he was going to have to suffer. Not that he minded the pain he had, had a lot worse than this. And if he was being honest with himself he deserved to be in pain he had been wrong to get into it with Jake and he knew it. He was the older cousin he was supposed to be able to let him run his mouth and just walk away. But to be fair Jake had crossed a line with him and what was worse it was the line that he knew not to cross.

Chris pinched the bridge of his nose he was looking through the book of shadows yet again and still he couldn't find anything. "I honestly don't know Hank. I don't know what we're going to do if one of us doesn't find a way to fix this."

Henry looked at his cousin and he saw how ragged he looked he instantly felt a pang of regret for the way he and Jake had acted earlier. "Look C. Perry don't worry so much we'll find a way to fix her we always do. And for the record I'm sorry about earlier."

Chris shrugged off his apology "Don't worry about it Bubba he hit you first and you have a short fuse. Though I'm not really sure how you'll be of any help against the source with those busted ribs of yours." He said trying to laugh it off.

Henry got a highly indignant look on his face "I'll have you know that I fought demons right after I got shot and I did a damn good job I will be fine. I just hope that Coop knows that no one thinks any less of him because of what happened. He might make you want to kill him at times but when all is said and done he is still my little cousin and I don't care if he turns into the devil himself nothing is going to make me love him any less."

"I know Hank but you know Coop and how he overreacts to just about everything that has to do with his demon half. We'll work it out though like we do with everything else. That is what makes us Halliwells we overcome." Chris replied sitting down in the floor beside him. He cast a glance over his shoulder at Prue she looked just like she was sleeping.

"Hey watch it boy my ribs hurt like hell Aunt Phoebe taught that boy well. Shit I had to use a little energy fighting him I haven't had a good fight like that in a while." Henry mused only he would admire the fact that his cousin had put up a good fight.

Chris looked at him with concern written on his face "Do you want me to heal that for you? Aunt Paige won't really ground me she was just mad earlier she wouldn't let you two walk around in pain and you know it."

Henry shook his head "No mom was pretty pissed she needs time to cool down I don't want to make it any worse. I hate to say it but she is getting more and more like Aunt Piper everyday. "

Chris laughed a little at that "Nah it's just the pregnancy hormones dude. She will be back to her sweet naïve self in no time. Although I have to admit she did bust me about the flashbacks like she was a cop. I had no choice but to tell her."

"That's mom for you Chris she knows a lot more than she lets on. Aunt Prue told me that she thinks she plays dumb so people don't find her threatening since her and Aunt Piper already have the roles as the badass Halliwell sisters locked up." Henry replied.

Chris laughed again but then he grew serious "Hank I need you to do a favor for me." he said simply.

"Anything Chris you know that." Henry replied like Chris was crazy for even asking if he would do something for him. He knew that he didn't have to ask they were more like brothers than cousins. Brothers didn't ask for favors they just told you what they wanted.

"While I work on fixing Prue I want you to find that protective ring that is around here and I want you to give it to Paige. Because on the off chance that something happens to me I don't want her to fade away." Chris said seriously.

Henry looked at him and groaned "Don't even talk like that nothing is going to happen to you. I will do anything for you but that it's bad luck and you know it."

"I never ask you for anything but I want you to do this one thing for me. It would mean the world to me I don't want my baby girl suffering because of something I do." Chris tried to reason with him.

"Fine I'll do it on the condition that you promise me you will marry B if anything happens to me. You guys were together in the other timeline and it would only be right." Henry said knowing that would get him to stop his crazy talk.

Chris rolled his eyes "Ok fine I'll let the matter drop you sure know how to make a guy do what you want him to. That was low even for you and your superior powers of manipulation."

Henry gave him a sheepish grin "I got you to stop talking stupid shit though and that was what I wanted."

Prue stood in the doorway of the attic watching the exchange between her two middle nephews. She hoped that her twins got along with their cousins that well. And she reflected on how much she had missed. Those two boys reminded her the most of her. "Hi guys I hope I'm not interrupting anything." She said making her presence known.

"Aunt Prue how long have you been standing there?" Chris asked afraid that she had heard about Jake.

"Long enough and don't worry I'm not about to tell Phoebe about her little boy. He needs to do that himself. I figured that I would come up here and help you two they are talking about the source and since I died before then I wasn't of much help down there." Prue answered truthfully.

"Well there is really nothing to help with there is nothing in the book and short of saying a spell that may backfire there is nothing much that we can do. We just have to wait and see if the others have found anything." Henry replied to that.

Prue pointed at Henry and beaconed him over to her with a hooked finger when he was next to her she put out her hands and healed his ribs but she left him with the busted lip. "Your mom doesn't scare me she can yell later but I'm not going to let you face the source with busted ribs you have to be in top form. My sisters are not going to have to bury any of you because you weren't on your game."

"Aunt Prue mom is going to be pissed. Which is why you left me with a busted lip you're a smart woman. Thank you for this though I know that I was wrong to ever lay a hand on him I don't know my own strength sometimes." Henry said not sure of what else to say.

"Hank you are a good man I can tell from the way you were just talking about Jake that you would never really do anything to hurt him. So let it go you guys are family you're bound to fight sometimes. I mean it's not like you have a little brother to beat up on yet." Prue replied trying to make him feel better about the whole situation.

* * *

Leo felt like a teacher delivering a lecture as he tried to educate Bianca, Roman, and Parker about the source. The only things he was missing was a pointer and a blackboard. "Now you guys can count on a couple of things with the source the first is that he isn't going to fight you outright it's a possibility but it's unlikely. The second thing is he is going to have some type of upper level demons working for him who you may or may not have to fight."

"Uncle Leo I'm not trying to say that you're wrong the only thing that I'm saying is if he had upper level demons like that working for him they would have attacked us first. At least from my standpoint that is what makes sense." Bianca said.

Roman got a look of deep concentration on his face "I tend to agree with B on that. This is more personal for him because when the aunts went up against the source he sent Cole after them before he made any moves on them himself. So like I said this almost seems personal like someone out of our group did something to piss him off."

"If you two are going to follow that line of reasoning it could have been Jake because you have to remember he did want him and Chuck to join him. That was the time that Phoebe got super pissed because you guys let him meet with the source alone." Parker chimed in.

Bianca shook her head it was some good thinking but that couldn't be it. "I don't think that is it though because he had Ro kidnapped and then he sent an assassin after Mel. Something tells me this has less to do with the thirteen and more to do with the name Halliwell. For all we know he could have been a lower level demon at some point and the aunts pissed him off and now he is taking it out on this generation."

Piper arched an eyebrow at the three she couldn't deny that they were making valid points but they were wasting time. "Those are all good points but all Leo was telling you was what you can expect. I know that tactics change as the enemy changes but he is following a simple formula. I'm honestly surprised that he didn't bring the triad back. But then again Cole didn't do that either. But as we all know Cole was never technically the source he was only possessed. That is so besides the point right now though."

"Look Aunt Piper I totally agree with you but you've seen who General Halliwell sent to work with me. This is seriously a job for me Chris, Henry, and Liz. But no I got stuck with dimples and the gypsy." Bianca said pointing to Parker and Roman.

"B you trying to play the blame game isn't helping right now." Nicole pointed out to her sweetly.

"Aunt Nicole I know that but these two are driving me to the brink." Bianca replied and then she thought of something. "Aunt Phoebe you know I love you right?" she asked sweetly. Not a good sign she wasn't sweet it just wasn't who she was.

"Yes and I love you too B. Now what do you want?" Phoebe replied she knew that she wanted something.

"Well you were the queen of the underworld at one point and I was just wondering what you thought on the matter." Bianca said it couldn't be said that she didn't know how to get what she wanted out of someone without using force.

Before Phoebe or anyone else had a chance to reply to that the group that had been down in the underworld shimmered and orbed in. Jack and Brady were now carrying Jake in between them.

"Wyatt what the hell happened to Jake?" Phoebe demanded of her oldest nephew.

Wyatt rolled his eyes "Don't even ask Aunt Phoebe this was his own stupid fault we could have Prue back right now but he had to go play the hero. I told him to stay put and he didn't listen."

"Wyatt I'm not really sure that Aunt Phoebe wants to hear that right now. It doesn't matter we know what demon it is now and we will have them both back soon. Coop was just letting off steam you know how him and Prue are about each other." Chuck pointed out.

"Ok I hate to say this but my cousin has a fat ass so I would really like to know what to do with him before Brady and I drop him on the fucking floor." Jack complained he had beads of sweat popping up on his forehead and he felt his arms begin to tremble about to give out from the weight of his cousin.

"You could always put him on the dining room table it's not like he is heavy to break it. I mean I wouldn't recommend putting Henry on there but it should hold Coop." Wyatt reasoned.

"No that would never work get some pillows and lay him in the floor he'll be fine you guys said you knew what demon it was that you have to vanquish so he won't be there long." Coop said and then he watched as Jack and Brady lowered him very gently to the ground.

"So now what?" Chuck asked turning to Wyatt.

Wyatt shrugged helplessly he wasn't really a planner he left that more to Chris and Henry he just gave orders. "Now we round the remaining eleven of us up and we go after the demon. Then we worry about the source because as of right now we couldn't do anything about him if we wanted to."

Troy looked at Jake and then to Wyatt and he shook his head "The very next time Venus and Lucifer decide that they are going to get into a fight I am going to bring this moment right here up. Coop just used himself as demon bait so that we could find a way to fix Prue. No matter what they say to each other they really do love each other."

"T-Roy we all know that they are the only ones who don't know it. So anyway while Wyatt goes to get Liz and the other two I'm going to go confer with the brothers from another mother." Chuck said walking out of the room just as Wyatt orbed out.

* * *

Prue did her best not to cringe when Roman sat down on the couch beside her and slipped his arm around her. At this moment she was honestly glad that this was not the reality that she lived in. she had never had thoughts about being with Roman and she sure didn't want those thoughts in her head right now she was messed up enough as it was just being here.

"Pheebs are you ok?" Roman asked her cupping her face in his hands.

Prue tried not to flinch at the body contact between the two of them "I'm fine." she said curtly she wasn't going to make nice with him just because he was supposed to be her boyfriend. She felt dirty just from him touching her and it wasn't that she hated him because she didn't but he drove her nuts.

"Oh and there was the infamous Phoebe Halliwell I'm fine and then we all wonder where the rest of the girls get it from." Paige said coming in with an ice pack for her niece.

Victor the one who looked like Jake hooked an eyebrow and had a confused look on her face "Aunt Paige did you seriously just call her Phoebe I know that she acts a lot like our mother but not to that extreme."

L.J. smacked himself in the center of the forehead "Not you too Hank. I can only deal with one of my little cousins having a melt down at a time and for right now Phoebe pretty well has that spot sewn up."

Jake was pretty sure that he had just come to in the middle of a nightmare "Hank I realize that you think that you're hilarious but this is ridiculous. My sister's name is not Phoebe it is Prue and hell I even hate admitting that she is my sister sometimes."

Paige cocked her head to the side and looked at Jake "Fine if you're not my son and you're name isn't Henry Jr. than what is it?"

"My name is Cooper Jacob Halliwell Jr. My date of birth is 9-15-07 my parents are Phoebe and Coop. I have three sisters two younger and one older. And I'm engaged to Lilly I'm pretty sure that all of you know that. Now if this is some sort of sick joke I don't think it's funny. Because you all know as well as I do that we have a huge battle with the source coming up." Jake listed off.

Prue got a hopeful glint in her eyes for the first time all day _"Cookie Dough is that really you?" _ she asked hoping that their power of telepathy still worked.

"_No Prue it's Superman. Who the fuck else did you think I would be?" _Jake replied sarcastically.

Prue rolled her eyes at her little brother. _"Long story short we're in a reality where mom died instead of Aunt Prue. Aunt Prue is my mom here and you belong to Aunt Paige. And the brothers from another mother are actually brothers." _

Jake nodded as he got her message _"Don't worry we shouldn't be here much longer they know what demon it is now and they should be getting us out of here." _

"_Finally I'm in hell here." _Prue retorted she was thankful that her little brother was there even if she would never admit it to him.

"Pheebs, Hank you're both zoning on us. Not that either of you are paying any attention to a word I'm saying right now. This has to be the work of a demon both you can't just be acting like this." Prue said shaking her head at her daughter and her nephew.

"Prue it is always a demon and more likely than not it is a demon that my two boys and your oldest daughter have managed to piss off." Piper replied.

"_She has a point there Ladybug you, Hank, and Chris do have this tendency to get into a bunch of shit together." _ Jake couldn't help but smirk at his older sister a little bit he was enjoying watching her squirm.

Prue looked at him in disbelief only her little brother would find this amusing. _"Shut up and stop being stupid Jake I seriously think they will have us committed if we keep acting nuts." _

"Ok Pheebs I think that maybe you and Hank should take it easy while me and the guys go find this demon. We'll get your sisters to come stay with you guys and everything will be fine." Roman said reaching over to kiss her but she turned her head so that he got her cheek.

"Ro that sounds like a great idea and I'm sure that Mel wouldn't mind helping you out by covering for you at work." Piper chimed in.

Prue rolled her eyes at this news she just wanted to get home she didn't have time to live out this soap opera when she had one of her own to get back to. _"Jakie if you have any bright ideas now would be the time for you to bring them to my attention." _

"_Prue if I had any ideas I would use them but I don't and we have things to take care of at home so we really need to get back. In the worst way this isn't just about us being stuck in hell this is a matter of life and death." _Jake replied sighing he was just really glad to see his sister in one piece still. He might fight with her but that didn't mean he ever wanted anyone else to put their hands on her.

"_Ok then I guess we hope and pray that the others figure this out soon. Because I don't want it to be my fault that the evil takes the world over." _Prue replied. This was all my big gigantic cosmic mess and of course she had landed right in the middle of it.

* * *

"Does anyone else find it remotely wrong that we have to have our little brother as an escort to go demon hunting?" Phoebe asked with an arched eyebrow as her, her three sisters, and their brother wondered around the underworld looking for the demon that had messed with Jake and Prue.

"Pheebs I'm not thrilled about playing babysitter to four grown women but I guess I drew the short end of the stick when assignments were being passed out." Parker mused.

Prue rolled her eyes at her younger siblings "If this is what goes on when you guys go to the underworld then it is no wonder you are always getting hurt or taken hostage. I swear I have never heard someone bitch so much while demon hunting."

"Well then you have never been demon hunting with the rest of the thirteen. If Prue isn't bitching about her feet then she is bitching at Chris and Hank. And that's not to mention B is always telling everyone to focus. And Calleigh says that she has never met a group of people who are as off topic as we are." Parker reported.

Paige got an expression of mock shock on her face "You can't make me believe that my niece and son would ever argue about anything they agree about everything."

Piper rolled her eyes at all four of her siblings just one comment from Phoebe had started all of this it amazed her sometimes. "All four of you shut up right now this isn't the time for you to be bitching and moaning. I swear I feel like I have to mother all of you. If any of this gets Parker or Pheebs hurt those brats aren't going to let us out of their sight ever again."

Paige got a thoughtful look on her face "Pheebs remind me again how you talked them into this."

Phoebe sighed "I simply told them that they were too busy with preparing for the source and we could do this. Besides that those are both of my babies. I might have appealed to that father in Peanut. I asked him what he would do if something happened to Paige and then he couldn't tell me no. But we got stuck with baby brother as a babysitter. It was the best I could do."

"Now I know where Prue gets it she could talk anyone into anything. God knows that I couldn't say no when she wanted me to go out on all those dates which thankfully she has forgotten about. Hank and B are the project she is working on now." Parker replied.

Paige was forming a response to that when she saw the look that Piper shot her and she thought better of it. "Ok that is enough out of all of you. Does anyone know where exactly this demon is supposed to be?" she asked trying to get them all back on track.

Prue consulted a crude map that one of the kids had drawn for them "He should be in the next cavern on the right." She answered her youngest sister.

"So did you ladies have a plan?" Parker asked he was used to the extensive planning that his group went through just to think about going after a demon. He wasn't sure what his sisters' game plan was when they went after a demon.

"Yeah the same plan as always." Phoebe chimed in brightly.

Parker arched an eyebrow he had no idea what the usual plan was with them he was new at this whole having sisters thing. "Sorry but I don't know what your usual plan is." He said simply.

Prue shrugged she was a little out of the loop too she hadn't hunted demons with her sisters in almost thirty years. "I think I might know what plan they are talking about but I can't be sure."

Piper smiled at Prue and Parker "The plan is the same as always we wing it. I know that my children think that they have to have these huge plans they don't always work."

Paige looked around it looked like they were in the right spot but in the underworld she could never be sure everything looked the same. She really couldn't tell the difference from twenty years before this was the first really good look she had got at it since the cease-fire with the demons had ended. "Well I think we're here though you all know how everything looks the same down here."

"So what do we do now?" Parker asked and then they all looked at him. "What?" he asked self-conscious all of a sudden.

"Walk in freeze the room and we will be right behind you. I don't want them to know that we are all down here I want them to let their guard down." Piper said it was apparent that where demon hunting was concerned that she wasn't going to let Prue take charge again.

Parker rolled his eyes "This isn't fair I'm telling Grams." He bitched but he did as he was told. He wasn't going to risk the wrath of his sisters they all had bad tempers on them.

"Yeah and I'll tell dad that you were talking back and then all five of us will be in trouble. Just get your ass in there we will be in, in less than thirty seconds." Piper assured him.

Parker walked into the room he saw three demons standing there and from the description in the book of shadows he knew which demon was the right one. He flicked out his fingers and froze the room. He knew that he freezes didn't last very long so he hoped that his sisters would be quick about getting in there.

True to their word in the time it took him to think that his sisters were in the room with him.

"Which demon is it?" Piper asked she wanted to take that demon out first.

"The one in the middle." Parker answered her. He watched as she flicked out her fingers and blew him up. She then repeated the process with the other two demons in the room.

"That was a painless vanquish I think we've still got it sis." Phoebe said not that she had really done anything to help out but that was Phoebe for you.

"Phoebe the only two that did anything were Parks and Piper I think that those two still have it." Paige corrected her sister.

Parker shook his head "No Piper still has it me I'm still learning and making things up as I go." He said truthfully.

Prue narrowed her eyes and looked at her three youngest siblings. "All three of you shut up lets get out of here before another demon shows up."

"Agreed I'll orb Piper and Pheebs. You can orb Parker." Paige said hiding a smirk she knew that Prue still wasn't too hyped up on the idea of Parker so she thought it would be good for them.

Piper had been thinking along the same lines her and Paige had really been spending too much time together. "Yeah Paige has been at this whole orbing thing a lot longer than you have. Come on Pheebs." She said grabbing both her little sisters' hands so Paige could orb them out.

Prue put a hand on Parker's shoulder and orbed them out.

* * *

Chuck was kneeling in front of Prue when she opened her eyes he couldn't help but smile when he saw her eyelids start to flutter.

The first thing Prue saw when her eyes flew open was the smile on Chuck's face for a moment she couldn't help but wonder if she was still in that fucked up reality. "Chuck?" she asked her voice barely above a whisper. She needed to know if he was real or if she was dreaming.

Chuck smiled brighter at her "Yeah Prue it's really me I know it's hard to believe but I'm here." he replied. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately on the lips. "You have no idea how much I've missed you." he said when they came up for air.

Prue kissed him again before she replied to that "I've missed you too." She said and then she smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow what was that for?" Chuck asked grabbing the back of his head.

"That was for giving yourself to demons you idiot. You have no idea how worried I've been about you." Prue said before she hit him again "And before you ask that was for making me worry."

Chuck couldn't help but smile at her again "I think that's fair I'm sorry I'll try to never make you worry like that again."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Downstairs Jake woke up to Lilly sitting there in the floor beside him. "Hey Lilly." He said giving her a grin.

Lilly however was in no mood to be charmed by him between him keeping his demon half from her and then going off and getting hurt by a demon she was livid with him. She knew that she would have to wait for her chance to get a hold of him for the whole demon half thing until later. That was the story of their lives they had to put all the important things off until later because demons got in the way. It wasn't fair but it was the way their lives were. "Don't you hey me I'm not very happy with you right now. Wyatt told me what you did after he told you not to do it. So don't you try to act all cute and innocent because I'm not going to buy it." She informed him crossing her arms over her chest.

Jake stuck out his bottom lip and gave her his best sad puppy dog face "But Lilly you know that you would have done the same thing had it been Ro so I don't know how you can get on to me. I was only looking out for my big sister no body messes with Prue on my watch but me." he reached over and tried to kiss Lilly but she turned her head so that he only got her cheek. Jake wrote it off as her being pissed with him for getting hurt by the demon. He hoped that it had nothing to do with him keeping his demon half from her.

"That is not the point Jake the point is you could have just as easily been killed doing something so stupid. And I know that you love your sister I understand that really I do. But I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you." Lilly replied she was telling the truth. His keeping things from her may have hurt her but she never wanted anything bad to happen to him. So this time when he tried to kiss her she didn't turn her head but there was something off about the way she returned his kiss.

"Ok I get it I worried you and I'm sorry I know that what I did was stupid but I was mad. And I know what you're not saying is how mad you are at me for keeping things from you but I promise that will explain everything later but for right now we have work to do. Just remember no matter what that I will always love you." Jake replied to that and now there was no way she could be as mad at him. Besides having her emotions all out of whack was not something that would be good with them getting ready to take on the source.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Mom you have no idea how glad I am to see you." Prue said throwing her arms around her mothers neck when her mom and aunts orbed into the living room.

Phoebe smiled and returned the hug as best she could. "Ladybug I was so worried about you don't ever do that to me again." She chastised her.

"Mom trust me I never want to experience anything like that again." Prue assured her.

"And the same goes for me. Ladybug the next time you manage to let a demon do something to you you're on your own. I'm not using myself as demon bait to defend your honor anymore." Jake said.

Prue looked at her little brother's face and it looked like he had gotten worked over pretty good. "Cookie Dough what the hell happened to your face?"

"Your pet gorilla happened to my face." Jake informed her like it was no big thing. Really now he felt bad about provoking Hank he knew that he and Chris would never purposely let anything bad happen to his sister.

"Well I've told you I don't know how many times about pissing Hank off. And he's not my pet gorilla he's Chris's." Prue replied.

"This is a new record for them they haven't been in the same room for five minutes and they are already fighting." Chris said coming into the room and pretending to consult his watch. "I must say that you ladies did a mighty fine job with that demon I think that you've still got it." He knew that he shouldn't be joking when they had the source to deal with.

"And don't you forget it." Piper said putting her hand on her hip.

"Prue, Coop sitting room now we are having a meeting of the thirteen. This is important and I hope you two have some ideas because we have no clue what to do about the source." Chris said inclining his head towards the other room.

"Good because we're coming in there with you." Phoebe informed them all.

* * *

Each and every member of the thirteen looked at each other at a loss for what to say. They had no idea where to begin they knew what the problem was but they had no idea how to tackle it.

"I'm open to any suggestions that anyone might have here." Chris said not even he could come up with anything.

"The way I see it we have two problems. The first is we don't know how to defeat the source because as you will recall our first attempt failed. The second problem is we don't really know where or how to find him he has always attacked us." Chuck pointed out it was better to get the problem out in the open than let it lay.

Liz took that into consideration for a moment "Yeah but we know why are first try failed we weren't all together as a group. But that still doesn't help with anything so I don't know why I even brought that up."

Wyatt wasn't really sure what to think about any of it "You guys forget that he was able to contact Coop so if that is the case then Coop should be able to reverse the charge's so to speak and contact him."

"So let me get this right it's ok for you guys to use me as demon bait but it's not ok for me to decide to use myself as demon bait." Jake stated but it was more a question than a statement.

"Coop we're grasping at straws here we don't know what else to do. It was just an idea it's nothing set in stone." Henry said rolling his eyes.

Bianca looked at her kinda sorta boyfriend and shook her head "I have an actual idea I could talk to Uncle Mickey he knows pretty much everything there is to know about the people who run in those demonic circles."

"Well hell B we wouldn't even have to go through all that trouble when those damn future kids and Cole are around here somewhere. They all know more than they are letting on. And Cole just knows a lot about demons." Prue suggested.

"The only thing is getting anything out of any of those future kids is like pulling teeth." Roman pointed out and Prue had to admit that he had a valid point.

"Ok I am beginning to think that Grams is here somewhere because that is what it is beginning to sound like. We're going to have to think of something to do." Lilly said.

"Well we could always run around like chickens with our heads cut off around the underworld while looking for the source. That is the best I can come up with." Troy said he knew that being a smart ass wasn't going to help the situation at hand but no one else was saying anything helpful either.

"Yeah Troy I love that idea that is really going to help out a lot. I think that we could get just as far by doing a ceremonial dance." Calleigh shot back sarcastically.

"Hey now guys none of that is helping us any. Were not going to be able to fight the source because we're too busy fighting each other." Parker said with just enough steel in his voice to be taken seriously.

"Parks is right you all need to step back and take a deep breath before you go any farther." Piper backed up her little brother.

"Alright lets start with what we know for sure." Chris said after giving it a moment's thought.

"We know that the source's name is Gorgon and we know that he wants Chuck and Coop to be on his side so he can keep his throne." Wyatt supplied.

"And we also know that as the thirteen it is our job to defeat him. Then there is the fact that we know as soon as we defeat the source there is another guy lurking out there waiting to take the throne. So I'm half way tempted to say that we leave him on his throne and go out looking for the other guy." Henry mused more to himself than to the others.

"I was thinking much the same thing myself but given Liz's visions I think we have no other choice. So now we are right back to what we do about it." Chris replied.

No one had a chance to offer any kind of response to that because black and purple orbs appeared in the room at that moment signifying the arrival of darklighters.

"Chris, Wyatt, Hank out now." Liz ordered them they could take care of three darklighters without those three.

Wyatt, Chris, and Hank ignored her though and they took out the three darklighters using their powers.

"Well if I wasn't positive before than I am now. Gorgon is definitely trying to thin out our numbers." Chris said like their fight with the darklighters had been a walk in the park.

"You three are stupid I'm pretty sure that Liz just told you all to leave." Paige said looking at her son and nephews.

"Well you, Aunt Piper, and Aunt Prue didn't leave the room either so we weren't going if you weren't." Henry replied to his mother.

Then as according to the sick plan that Ben had constructed with Gorgon he shimmered into the room. At first Jake readied a fireball but then he saw who it was.

"Jake I know that you don't trust me but I never thought you would stoop so low as to throw a fireball at me." Ben said in mock seriousness.

"That's right I don't trust you and I thought I told you until I do that you should call me C.J." Jake replied testily.

Phoebe looked at both of her sons it wasn't hard to see that they shared similar looks but that was where all the similarities ended. They got along as well as fire and ice. "Boys that is enough knock it off right now. Jake I think that you have vented your temper enough for one day give it a rest."

Jake could feel himself doing a slow burn his mother was treating this guy who had just come in off the street better than she was treating him at the moment. "Whatever." He said and he fixed his face in a pout.

"_Coop control yourself you know what happened earlier."_ Chris warned his younger cousin.

As if it wasn't bad enough that Ben had shimmered in and ruined their meeting not five seconds later Gorgon flamed in.

Wyatt was ready with an energy blast but Gorgon put his hand up and took his hood down. "Now hold on just a minute I'm not here to fight you yet. I was hoping the we might be able to talk this out. All I want is the two half demons and I will never bother you again."

"That will happen over my dead body." Prue said stepping in front of her brother and fiancé.

"Prue is right we will never join you." Chuck said forming an energy ball in his hand.

Gorgon formed a fireball of his own but Ben stepped in front of him. "Uncle Greg come on you don't really want to do this." He pleaded with him. Everyone else in the room could have been knocked over with a feather at that point. They really didn't know what to say to that.

"I had hoped to resolve this without bloodshed so since I can see that won't be happening. Here is the thing meet at the old packing plant down on the water front in two hours." Gorgon said before he flamed out.

Prue looked at her other little brother with steel in her eyes before asking "So do you care to explain what the hell that was all about?"

Ben just shrugged his shoulders without giving her a reply.

* * *

"So how do you think our little plan is going?" Paige asked.

Dom shrugged in reply "I guess it's going fine I don't know."

"Paige I trust you with my life. But this damn plan better work or we are going to be dead in the water without it." Brady told his niece.

"If no one else is able to put the pieces together dad and Uncle Hank will do it." Paige assured them.

"Paige you had better be right." Jack warned her they had a lot riding on this.

"Have a little faith Jack this is Paige we're talking about here I'm sure she knows what she is doing." Alan said with far more conviction than he felt.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence Al this will all work out. You'll see it has to we're running out of time and out of options." Paige said for the first time feeling the seeds of doubt take root.

* * *

"You know this isn't fair the older guys always get to do all kind of cool stuff and we get stuck picking up their slack." Val bitched as she threw down some silverware on a table.

"Val this isn't some sort of game I'm worried about them not only are both my older brothers in danger but so is my boyfriend. I wish there was something we could do to help." Mel corrected her cousin.

"Mel you know as well as I do that they would never let us help." Patty pointed out and it was a valid point.

"They would if we gave them no other choice." Carly thought out loud like they could really threatened their older siblings.

"Yeah I could see them responding really well to that Carly." Penny said coming to her senses for a brief second.

"Penny and Charlie are right we could offer to help them but they would only tell us not only no but hell no." Ricky said agreeing with his girlfriend.

"I could always try to talk some sense into Lilly she isn't totally unreasonable." Emily offered.

"I think that maybe they know what their doing and we should just let them take care of it themselves." Hailey suggested. Now that would be the wise thing to do. But getting any of them to see that would be difficult.

Mel nodded her head in agreement with that statement "And I'm sure that is how they see it. Hell that is how we see it we when have something that we want to do on our own but that doesn't stop them from helping us. And I think that they might need our help on this one."

"And that sounds great in theory Mel but we have to run this operation and we have to make sure that things at Triquetra get taken care of too." Val said pointing around Charmed.

"Now I don't know about you but I know quite a few people who either work here or used to work here. Plus we do have people from the future who can be pressed into service." Carly replied thinking outside the box. She was smarter than she let on.

"I just don't know that this is a good idea." Hailey repeated herself.

"Of course it's not a good idea it's a horrible idea but that has never stopped us before." Emily said like she was crazy for even saying such a thing.

"Yeah but who would be the best to talk to about us helping?" Penny questioned she knew that Prue and Jake would never go for them helping. They would both be dead set against it.

"Chris and Hank they run the show I could talk them into letting me, Ricky, Charlie, Carly, and Val help. But there is no way they would go for you and Em helping sorry Penny that just isn't going to happen." Mel replied.

"So who the hell are you going to call?" Val asked not knowing where Mel was going to find enough people to cover for them.

"Huck, Billy, Jason, Chase, D.J. the usual suspects." Mel replied she had really given this whole thing a lot of thought.

"Yeah there is one little problem with that you and D.J. aren't exactly getting along at the moment." Carly pointed out.

"Fine then I'll call Eli at any rate anything is better than us sitting around here doing nothing. I know that they all want to keep us sheltered and protected for as long as they can but we're not babies anymore." Mel said there was no talking her out of this she had her mind made up. It would have been like trying to talk Piper out of something she thought was a good idea. And they all briefly thought that but they knew better than to say that out loud.

"I'm still pissed off that we don't get to help again." Penny pouted it wasn't like her and Emily were helpless.

"Sorry kiddo but you, Em, and Hailey are all too young to help out this time." Carly said laying a hand on her younger cousin's shoulder.

"This just isn't fair we didn't get to help with Ken either." Emily said and she paused to consider for a moment that maybe the reason Mel was so eager to help was because of what Ken had done to her.

Patty was having similar thoughts she knew how her cousin's mind worked at times and she couldn't help but wonder how much of this had to do with wanting to keep their siblings safe and how much of it had to do with getting back at the bastard that had sent Ken after her. "Mel I love you and you know that I would do anything for you. But I want you to answer just one question for me. Is this about helping the older cousins out or is this about getting back for what Ken did to you? Now just think about it for a minute before you answer me."

Mel took a deep breath she couldn't deny that deep down she had beef with the source because he had sent Ken after her and he had him kidnap her boyfriend. But she did want to make sure that her brothers and cousins were safe too. "Truthfully Charlie it is a little bit of both. But this isn't about what Ken did to me it's about what he did to Ro. And deep down when I admit it to myself I would like to get back at him for sending Ken after me. I can't even think about what purpose that served."

"Right meaning you should probably stop and think about this before you go charging in headlong." Patty tried reasoning with her. Never mind that trying to reason with any Halliwell was like talking to a brick wall. But Piper's kids seemed to be the worst when it came to that. She liked to think that she and her siblings were reasonable people. But in all actuality they were second worse when it came to being reasoned with. Phoebe's kids were by far the most reasonable Halliwells and then they still did a lot of the stupid shit they did so it was up for debate.

"There is nothing to think about Charlie my mind is made up we need to help them whether they think they need our help or not. I'm not going to sit back and watch my brothers get hurt or worse. At least if I try to help them I'll know that I tried to do something." Mel said shaking her head there was no talking her out of this. She didn't know why her cousin was being so difficult.

Patty knew that if she kept this up they would only be going back and forth with this all day and she just didn't have it in her. Why she ever tried to argue with Mel she didn't know because she just didn't have the skills needed to win an argument with her. "Fine but I'm telling you right now they are going to tell us no and when that happens I'm going to tell you that I told you so. Penny and Em if you guys really want to help you will call all the people that Mel just named off. And if it makes you feel any better you can both be in charge." She knew that she had no choice but to give in. And it was better to have their asses covered in case something went wrong. And with them something was very likely to go wrong without them intending for it to.

"Oh yeah that makes me feel so much better. At fifteen I can be trusted to run a restaurant but I can't help with demon hunting. There is something ironic about that." Emily said rolling her eyes.

"Look that is the very best that we can do for you guys I know that it sucks. But we do know how you feel the older kids still treat us like babies even though we are perfectly capable of helping out sometimes." Ricky said it wasn't that hard for him to jump on the same bandwagon that his girlfriend was on. Because what she and Mel were saying made sense their older siblings needed help that they would never ask for. And the very least they could do was try to help even if the did end up telling them hell no they couldn't help.

"Yeah well we'll be in our twenties and all of you will still be treating us like babies." Penny whined she sounded so much like Prue that it wasn't funny.

"It's our job Butterfly. Besides the last time we got yelled at for bringing you two along on one of our demon hunts it kinds sunk in. so now we don't do it unless we have no other choice. And in all truthfulness they are probably not going to let us help. But they damn sure won't let us help if we want to bring you guys along." Val informed her younger sister.

"So we're like a liability now I love it." Emily fumed.

"We don't think of you guys like that but it is just really hard to get through to Wyatt and Prue that we are all grown up now and are capable of helping. And this idea will mostly likely end with Wyatt cussing Hank for ever getting us to help him that day they got sent to Never Land." Patty assured her.

"That is so true he kinda did start a full scale mutiny after he let us help. We were never big on going after demons until that happened. But something tells me we would have caught the fever anyway. Because the aunts didn't help matters any when they let us help D.J. with his demon." Ricky replied.

Mel felt a twinge of guilt that she had to push back down when Ricky mentioned that particular time period. She wished like hell that she could take what she had done with D.J. back that day. But she had been hurting bad it wasn't like she had really done anything wrong but she still felt guilty about it. So guilty in fact she hadn't told Roman about it. While she knew that it hadn't been wrong and they had only dated less than a day she didn't tell him because she knew that he would be hurt. He would be hurt and pissed and he would say that it didn't matter but it would drive a wedge between them. And that was the last thing that she needed because when she looked into his eyes she could see her future there.

"None of us were really in a good place during that period of time and so we are excused from any mental lapses we may have had. Except for Val who knew damn well what she was doing when she decided to use her Cupid powers on me and Ricky." Patty said she still had not forgiven her cousin for meddling in her love life because she had yet to stop. She was still taking bets on long it was going to take them to sleep together. It wasn't any of her damn business but that didn't stop her from doing it.

"Oh I made you two realize what you feel for each other so that puts me on your bad guys list." Val said pretending to be hurt. She really didn't know when to quit. She and Prue really were more alike than either one of them wanted to admit.

"You and Prue are just alike she tormented Wyatt and Liz for months. Not that they didn't deserve everything she did to them because they were pretty bad but we are off topic again. Penny, Em go make those damn phone calls like you were told." Mel ordered them. The younger kids knew that they were really rolling the dice with trying to help their older siblings but they had to try.

* * *

A/N: The end of this season is getting closer only one more chapter to go and then we can move on to season two. Finally Prue is back from the other reality. So the Ben and Gorgon have put their plan into action I don't really know what direction they are headed in with that but it can't be good. I figured that the sisters had to get a demon vanquish in they had to show that they were still bad asses. The future kids have some kind of plan in the works and I'm scared to know what it is because with them there is no telling what they are doing. The thirteen aren't getting much time to prepare for their showdown with the source but they will work it out they always do. The younger cousins are only setting themselves up to get yelled at with them thinking they are going to help out the older kids. So the showdown with the source is next chapter and the real reason the future people are there will be revealed along with some other things. Until next time please review.


	7. Fighting

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Melinda Faith Halliwell for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 7: Fighting

Cole shimmered into the living room of his brother's house he was hoping that he could talk him down. All he needed was for him to see what he was doing was going to get him killed. But his brother had never been one to accept logic so easily. And truthfully he wasn't doing this for Greg he was doing because he didn't want to see any one of the Halliwells getting hurt. As far as he was concerned he had buried his brother years ago when he left and he hadn't heard another word from him. So he wasn't even going to try to pretend he was doing this for him. The harsh truth was this was about his undying devotion to the Halliwells.

It was sick considering how many times in the past each of the four sisters had told him to get lost. But he never could stop himself from loving them they were the only real family that he had ever had. But that was all in the past he knew that on some level he would always love Phoebe that part of his life was over though and he was ok with it. He couldn't see who he would have Dom with but he was hopeful just knowing the one for him was out there. Now he was getting off track this wasn't about him this was about Greg and his stupidity.

"Cole it is generally customary not to stare off in space and day dream when you break into someone's house." Greg said walking up behind him and startling him out of his reveille.

"And it's also customary not to threaten a man's family." Cole shot back finding his quick wit.

"I only threatened one of your son's Cole. Or rather I only threatened Phoebe's son. I would never threaten my son Ben he is a fine young man." Greg was trying to push Cole's buttons and it wasn't going to work.

"Really all I can say is you're stupid for trusting him Cole is a Turner he will stab you in the back the first chance he gets. But what's more than that he is a Halliwell and he might see stabbing you in the back as the right thing to do for the greater good. Those Halliwells do have a tendency to turn demons good." Cole replied.

"Ben will do what he has to and I can't blame him for that as you pointed out he is a Turner and that means doing what has to be done consequences be damned." Greg retorted smoothly.

Cole looked on to his brother's icy blue eyes with his own "Greg I'm begging you not to do this. If you go into battle with the Halliwells they will kill you. and they won't feel about it you're evil and it's what they do."

"Please Cole these are the baby Halliwells they don't stand a chance against me they are soft because they grew up in a time where demons didn't attack much." Greg replied rolling his eyes at his little brother's statement.

"Well I assure you that their mothers taught them everything they know and I'm sure they have a few tricks of their own. They are a bunch of badasses I wouldn't want to mess with them hell they have one that they call the gorilla from time to time." Cole said without blinking an eye he was doing this for his brother's own good.

"And as I said they are no match for me." Greg repeated though he knew that it wasn't true they had done a lot of damage to him the first time he had faced them and they weren't the thirteen back then.

"Then all I can say is this it's been nice knowing you Greg. And if there is one hair out of place on any one of those kids' heads and you're not dead I will kill you myself." Cole promised him.

"You might as well kill me now then because I'm not going to lose this battle." Greg assured him. He was lying to Cole and to himself he knew that he was in the last hours of his life right not but he was doing all of this for Ben.

Cole stayed silent he knew that he stood no chance against the next generation. He walked to Greg's liquor cabinet he took two glasses a bottle of scotch from it. "Then lets have one last drink together as brothers." He said pouring some scotch into each glass.

Greg took one of the glasses from Cole "Right Cole one last drink." He said clicking glasses with him.

* * *

"Gregory if I were you I would start explaining myself right now. What the hell is going on now?" Phoebe asked her son she didn't want to believe that he was evil there was no way that he could be evil.

"Mom I swear it's not what you think it is." Ben said knowing damn good and well it was exactly what she thought it was.

"Then I think if I were you I would explain to mom what the fuck that was then." Prue said she wasn't known for her patience Jake could attest to that she had kicked his ass for just getting on her nerves.

"That was me trying to keep you and my uncle from killing each other. That is what that was." Ben retorted daring to talk back to Prue.

"Don't talk to my sister like that." Jake said through gritted teeth it was taking him all of his willpower to keep from killing him.

Ben rolled his icy blue eyes at Jake "The last time I checked she was just as much my sister as she is your sister."

"Greg I think it would be best if you explained what the hell just happened before one of these kids kills you." Piper said to him but it was in the nature of an order there was no mistaking the tone of her voice.

"Fine that was my Uncle Greg he rescued me from the wasteland. He is Cole's older brother he ran away from home to escape their mother. He is the one who raised me up until about a year ago we were really close. That was until his demon half started to overtake him. And then I cut ties with him I talk to him from time to time. I had heard somewhere that he had taken the throne but I didn't think it was true until I ran into him a few months ago." Ben explained laying it on thick for the benefit of his mother and aunts.

"I knew that you couldn't be trusted." Henry said he had known that there was a reason that he didn't trust him even when he had instinctively trusted Parker when he first came into their lives. But he guessed that was different he knew that Parker wasn't half demon.

"I don't think I would be worried about not trusting me right now. If I were you I would be more concerned with not trusting my brother. Are you going to tell them C.J. or should I?" Ben asked he was playing his ace this hand.

"I have no clue what you're talking about so go on and tell them I will only deny it." Jake replied he really had no idea what angle he was working but he didn't like it.

"So you're going to stand here and truthfully deny the fact that you just happen to turn into a demon that looks like the one Cole used to turn into?" Ben asked conversationally.

Jake felt his mouth go dry and his pulse quickened he didn't know how Ben knew about that but he couldn't stand there and deny that when everyone had seen it with their own eyes earlier.

"Jakie what is he talking about?" Phoebe asked him hoping that it wasn't true.

"Hold on and I'll show you." Jake replied he took a deep breath and he concentrated until he felt the tingle that signified the change course through his body. In a second a red and black demon was standing in front of his family. Instead of the dark blonde headed blue eyed man he normally was. Jake turned back just as quickly as he had turned the first time.

"Ok so you got him on that one that doesn't mean shit that is just his powers advancing." Prue said defending Jake she would be damned if anyone but her picked on him. She didn't care if Ben was supposed to be her little brother too.

"Yeah that is just his powers advancing he can't help it that he is pretty damn powerful." Wyatt said Jake was just like another little brother to him. He wasn't going to let anyone or anything make him feel ashamed of being half demon.

Ben nodded his head as if taking that into consideration "Ok so that may be true but I know that he can't deny what I'm about to say. In the future he will be the leader of the underworld. I know this because I had a premonition those don't lie. If you don't believe me you can ask any one of the kids from the future. And apparently he kills mom. But if you want to trust him Henry that is up to you."

"That's right I trust him with my life we all do. And you should know that you have those premonitions so you can stop bad things from happening. You can't hold something against him that he is going to do in the future because we won't let that happen." Henry replied he didn't know if he believed him or not.

It was a toss up as to who looked more distraught Phoebe or Jake neither one was willing to believe what he was saying.

"That just can't be true I know Jake and he would never do anything like that." Phoebe disputed there was no way she was going to let herself believe that her baby could ever be evil.

Ben shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal to him "Mom I'm only telling you what I saw but I think I would ask the future kids why they really came back if I were you."

Paige knew that this was doing nothing but eating up the time they had left to get them ready to fight the source. "Be that as it may we will do that later because right now they have a demon to deal with." She said an edge in her voice Piper had really rubbed off on her.

"Greg I think that you had better go and we will talk about this later. Right now we really need to focus on this but I will give you a call later." Phoebe said gently. Ben just nodded before he shimmered out.

"Mom you've got to believe me I would never do any of those things." Jake said willing back the tears that he felt coming to his eyes.

"I know you wouldn't but lets just take this one thing at a time." Phoebe replied hugging him to her.

"So I guess we handle this like we normally would planning, potions, and spells. Prue, Coop, Ro, Troy you're all on potions I don't know what kind of potions but we want to be prepared so make them strong. B, Liz, Lilly, Cal spells are your thing we know that the old spell doesn't work we need a new one. Parks you go help with potions you can't really hurt anything there. Wy against my better judgment you can help with planning. Chuck you can help me and Hank with planning too." Chris said taking charge it wasn't a perfect system but it had worked so far.

"I'll help you guys with your potions." Paige volunteered her potions might be dangerous but they were damn good.

"I will help with the spell I was the one who came up with the last one." Phoebe chimed in she needed to get her mind off of what she just heard about her baby boy.

"Prue and I will help with planning they are going to need the most help." Piper said offering her and Prue's services to the planning group.

"Sounds good to me then we are set. Prue please don't let Troy burn the kitchen down." Chris pleaded with his cousin he had pretty much put her in charge of her group.

"Trust me I'll keep an eye on him I know how he can be." Prue assured him as she and the rest of her group headed off to the kitchen.

"And I guess we'll head up to the attic." Phoebe said getting the people in her group to follow her.

* * *

Henry was sitting behind his desk at work he was finding it very hard to concentrate he had been a nervous wreck since Paige called him and told him that Henry Jr. and the others were going to have to go against the source. A few days ago he would have known that, that was bad. But now it only compounded his feelings of uselessness. He couldn't help but think that if he had better control of his powers then he would be able to do something to help. As it stood he was just as useless as he had been without his powers. It wasn't a nice feeling to have and he wanted to fix that as soon as he could. But with all that had been going on he hadn't had time to process any of it really.

He thought that he would like being a whitelighter because he liked helping people that was why he had become a parole officer to begin with. He was so far in a zone that he almost didn't notice when Andy orbed into his office.

"Hey Henry." Andy greeted him.

Henry jumped he had really been deep in thought "Jesus Andy make some noise next time you scared the hell out of me. I don't think I really want to be panic orbing in the office."

Andy gave him a sheepish grin "Sorry pal I didn't mean to scare you. I was just coming to see how you're holding up with everything that has been going on."

"Truthfully I'm scared out of my mind. And just a little while ago Paige called and said the kids are going to have to face the source. I mean it's not big news we all knew that it was going to happen but we all thought it would be later rather than sooner." Henry rambled on he had picked up that bad habit from his wife.

Andy laid a hand on his shoulder "Henry they will be fine the most powerful group of witches in the world taught them everything that they know. You just have to trust that they were paying attention."

"Geeze Andy you're supposed to be making me feel better not worse. With those kids they will go in like a bunch of cowboys guns blazing. Trust me I know these things because more than likely my son will be the one doing the planning." Henry replied to that.

Andy gave a small chuckle "That should make you feel better they are Halliwells this is in their blood. Now ask me how I feel in a few years when it's one of my kids and my tune may change. But they will still be Halliwells this is what they do and they are damn good at it. They even managed to end that sick tradition of mothers leaving their children before their time. I promise that they will all be fine."

Henry sighed deep in his chest "I hope you're right Andy. Hank might be a momma's boy but he is still my first born and I don't know what I would do if anything was to happen to him. I know that it would kill Paige."

Andy shook his head it was almost no use talking to him with the gloomy ass mood he was in. "Nothing is going to happen to any of them. Not by a demon's hand anyway I can't make any promises about what they might do to each other." That got the chuckle out of Henry he had been looking for.

"Alright they are going to be fine I know that now. I'm sure you have work to do you don't have to stand here and babysit me I'll be fine I was just feeling sorry for good old Harry Mitchell again. I do that from time to time but no worries I'm over it." Henry assured him.

"Ok but if you need me to stay I will." Andy offered.

"Andy go get out of my hair I'm sure that your band of ne'er do wells has managed to get into something just in the time it has taken us to have this conversation. I'm really fine." Henry said giving him a little grin.

"Alright I'm gone but I'm an orb away if you need anything and I do mean anything at all. Even if it's just to talk." Andy said.

"Yeah I know Andy thanks for dropping by I'm sure Paige put you up to it. But I'm fine and you can tell her that when you report back to her." Henry grinned.

Andy shrugged "You know the Halliwell sisters as well as I do they are always trying to look out for us."

Henry nodded his head in agreement "Yeah and that is part of what we love about them." He replied before Andy orbed out again.

* * *

"Alright Chris where do we start?" Wyatt asked his little brother.

Chris appeared to be thinking about the question before he answered it. "We start with what we know about all that has happened in the last few months and then we go from there." It seemed to be the best place to start.

Chuck had a look of confusion on his face. "So much has happened that I can't remember when it happened. Does anyone remember what happened first?" he asked.

"This whole thing started back in August when they sent all those demons after us. And then it continued when we vanquished Armes. After that Gorgon took the throne. Somewhere in this time period Ken had a thing going with Mel. Lets see I got shot and then like three weeks after that you guys got sent to Never Land. There was the week we thought Ro was dead. Then B got into the mix and we found out about Parker. Troy came back and then we got the prophecy. Ken made several attempts on Mel's life at some point Jack and Al came back. We had to go back to Camelot because the source was trying wipe out all good magic. And then we got sent back to the day O day and I think that should about cover it." Henry said trying to see if he had left anything important out.

"Lets start with the all important question. Why did the source send Ken after Mel?" Wyatt asked.

"Simple answer had he succeeded it would have drove both you and me crazy there is no way we would have been in any shape to fight him." Chris answered quickly. It was sad to say but demons knew that the Halliwell brother's weakness was their baby sister.

"We know that he didn't know about the thirteen when he kidnapped Ro or he would have killed him and then you guys wouldn't have been a threat anymore." Piper said trying to be as helpful as possible.

"That still bothers me we still don't know why he kidnapped Ro it had to serve some purpose." Chuck replied.

"Just remember that demons don't always make sense and that should help." Prue offered helpfully.

A light bulb went off in Henry's head at that moment "Yes we do know I think that he was trying to set up the guy known as the one in the prophecy because I remember we got the name Ben off of that one Phoenix we questioned. He was trying to get us to kill him for him. That has to be it." He exclaimed happy that he was thinking clearly.

Wyatt slapped himself in the center of his forehead he had forgotten all about that. "That's right Hen that has to be it. I wish we weren't meeting him in that damn warehouse there is no telling what kind of traps he has waiting for us."

"We'll be ready for all traps don't worry. That is why I just sent the potion makers to do their work." Chris replied.

"I think that Coop and I should go in first he won't risk hurting us. He wants us to join him. You have to remember that Liz and them found that one thing that says he needs us to keep his throne." Chuck reminded them. They were getting somewhere.

"Chuck you're not going to like this but we're going to use you and Coop as demon bait I know it's not fair but he wants you guys and we're going to have to make him think that he is getting his way." Henry replied to that.

"I don't like you guys using them as demon bait one little bit but we don't have another choice." Piper chimed in it was good thinking but that didn't make it any less dangerous.

"We don't like it either mom but like you said we have no other choice on this one. I don't like putting my best friend and my baby cousin in danger anymore than you like me doing it." Wyatt said.

"My God we are so much more productive without Prue and Lilly around to make off the wall comments." Chris grinned they were really getting places fast. And then the other shoe dropped he had gotten too comfortable too soon. His sister and baby cousins walked into the room.

"What do you guys want Mel?" Wyatt asked his baby sister she had that determined look in her eyes and he didn't like it. It usually meant she was going to cause him trouble.

"We want to help." Mel said the tone in her voice telling him the matter wasn't up for debate.

"Lyn I love you for this I really do but you can't help we have to do this ourselves this is a thirteen thing. If you could help I would think about letting you guys but you just can't. If you really want to help you can get Penny, Em, and Hailey and take them to magic school. I don't want you guys here when we go up against the source he might use you guys to hurt us. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you because of me." Chris replied.

"Ok fine it might not be what I had in mind but I'm willing to do that for you." Mel said she understood where he was coming from.

"Yeah Chris is right go to magic school that way you're safe and if we think we need your help then we'll call that is the best we can do for you right now. we want you to be safe. Go and round up the others we want to say bye before we leave." Wyatt said.

"Alright we'll go get them and then we will be back." Patty agreed throwing her hands up in the air.

"Hey Mel before you guys go I have just one question for you. when did you start dating Ken?" Henry asked he needed to know that for their timeline.

"Well I kinda started dating him in August. Just tell me that he isn't back." Mel answered.

"No he isn't back we just needed to know that for something we're doing right now. Please go do what we asked you to. Like we said that is the only way you can help right now." Henry repeated himself. They left and for some reason he couldn't help but think that had been too easy.

* * *

Prue and Roman were just staring at the potion pots in front of them neither of them had any clue of where to start with these potions. Because they really couldn't make a potion strong enough for the source. Troy and Jake stood around waiting for them to tell them what to do. Paige was also trying to figure out a good place for them to start. They had sent Parker out to get some more stuff for their potions.

"You know this could be a trap." Troy offered he didn't know how that was going to help but he had to say something the silence was about to drive him crazy.

Prue shot her male best friend a look "I know that Troy and I don't see how that can help." She said now wasn't the time to be doing and saying pointless things. If she was saying that then that said something about how hopeless the situation was.

"It does help it means we should make the strongest potion we can that we take care of some lower level demons." Jake replied he was actually using his brain for once in his life.

"Yeah I like that idea I will start making the all or nothing potion right now." Roman said glad that they were making progress.

"I still feel like we need to make something more than that because we never know what else we might run into." Prue said she just couldn't shake the feeling that they were going to need a bigger better potion.

Paige tended to agree with her oldest niece on that one there was no such thing as having too many potions. "Do you still have any of that potion left over from Armes?" she asked it wasn't much but it was a start.

"We have a little bit not a lot we used up most of it the last time we went after the source. And I just don't think that I want to bleed Jake again." Prue replied.

Paige was really thinking now and a grin spread across her face. "Well we won't use Jake's blood we'll use Cole's. And then for a little extra kick all thirteen of you will bless it."

"Aunt Paige if you weren't married I would kiss you right now." Troy announced happily.

Paige took a step away from Troy "Please don't I have no clue where your lips have been and I don't think that I want to know for that matter."

Troy just smirked to himself had she known that the only woman he had been kissing lately was her niece she wouldn't be making comments like that. And then he reminded himself to watch having thoughts like that in case Prue was tuning into what he was thinking.

"So we need to get Cole here and then we need to convince him to let us cut him." Roman said he was busy making the all or nothing potion but he could do that with his eyes closed.

"Cole Turner get your ass to the manor now I need to talk to you." Prue yelled out with her hands on her hips. Other the Mel she was the female out of her generation who was most like Piper.

"Damn sis I'm not to fond of the guy but I think you could have asked him nicely." Jake shook his head at her. And the truth be told the more Cole was around the harder time he had trying to remember why he hated him. Because really he had never done anything to him.

Cole shimmered in a moment later a look of amusement on his face he enjoyed his playful banter with Prue because she reminded him of Phoebe sometimes. "Yes dear?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"I'm glad you came so fast honey I need you to let me cut a piece of you flesh for my potion." Prue batted her eyelashes at him like she was flirting with him.

Cole just shook his head "Damn right to the point with you I was kinda hoping that you would at least talk dirty to me first." Prue had met her match with Cole but that didn't stop her sarcastic comments.

"If you want dirty talk go find Val or Carly they will talk a blue streak to you. Now if you're looking for romance you have come to the right Halliwell." Prue was laying it on thick.

"Cole just ignore her or smack the hell out of her either one would do her some good. So what do you say can we have a piece of flesh?" Paige asked him she was actually being nice to him. But then again she and Prue had been given their last rights by Piper about being nice to him because he was a changed man.

"Yeah I'll let you do it I can't refuse you people anything you ask against my better judgment." Cole said rolling up his sleeve.

Roman picked up a knife off the kitchen counter "Don't worry this will only hurt for a second." He smirked.

* * *

Bianca was tapping her pen against the tablet of paper sitting in her lap. She taught this for a living and she couldn't even come up with anything. Lilly and Liz were having similar problems and Calleigh was staring out the window like she was trying to find an idea written in the clouds or something.

Phoebe was noticeably distracted with her thoughts she knew that she was supposed to be helping but she couldn't keep her thoughts off of Jake. She had spent her life trying to keep him good and to know that she failed and he still turned evil was too much for her to stand.

"Aunt Phoebe you know that if what Greg said is true we won't let that happen. I personally can't ever see Jake being evil he is too sweet a guy." Lilly said laying a hand on the older woman's shoulder.

"I know sweetie it's just not fair he does all kind of good and he shouldn't have to deal with trying to keep himself from turning evil." Phoebe replied giving her a small smile that she wasn't really feeling.

"Aunt Phoebe Lilly is right if anyone wants to turn him evil they have to get through all of us first." Liz assured her.

"That's right and just as soon as we are done with the source if all of this is true we will start trying to find out who turned him." Bianca chimed in.

"So I hate to do this but what are we going to do about a spell?" Calleigh asked she hadn't been with them the first time they went up against the source but she knew that it hadn't ended well.

"I don't know because not only did we use the source vanquishing spell that Aunt Phoebe wrote but Liz called on all the witches in her line too and it still wasn't enough." Lilly replied.

"Yeah but we were under strength when we went after him the last time there were only nine of us when we attacked him." Bianca pointed out.

"That doesn't matter though I'm telling you that still isn't enough power." Liz disputed this wasn't the time for her and Bianca to be getting into one of their spats but she had to disagree with her.

Calleigh thought about that for a moment "Ok lets think about it this way for a moment Chuck, B, and I are the only ones who don't have a sibling or cousin in the group with us. Everyone else is related to at least one other person in the thirteen." She pointed out.

"Ok that's right but I don't get where you're going with that because technically Chuck is related to the Halliwells by magic. So that just leaves you and B." Lilly retorted she wasn't trying to be mean she just wanted to know where Calleigh was going with that statement.

"Well I was just thinking that maybe we should all call upon the power from our lines and that could help." Calleigh suggested.

Bianca appeared to be deep in thought about the whole thing for a moment before she answered "That might work but it might be too long." She said thinking out loud.

"Yeah Cal it's a good idea but it just might be too long. But it might be all we have to work with too." Liz added she was grasping at straws there was just no way they could go in without a spell it was the only way to vanquish the source.

"Still though there has to be something that we can come up with because we're running out of time and out of ideas here." Lilly replied.

"We should have never agreed to meet him where he wanted to meet I just know that we're walking into a trap." Bianca bitched.

Phoebe wasn't known for having bright ideas but she had one now and it was a good one. She was a master at spells and it was a good thing too. "There is one thing that you guys didn't think of." She informed them oh how she loved it when she had a good idea.

"What is that Aunt Phoebe?" Liz asked her curious as to what the hell she had thought up now. It was almost as bad as one of her kids saying that they had an idea it usually didn't end well.

"A power of thirteen spell." Phoebe replied with a grin on her face oh yeah she had everything under control now.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A little while later they were all gathered in the living room each member of the thirteen had a grim look of determination on their face. They just had to get this right there was no room for mistakes it could cost one of them their life. And what was not spoken out loud was that they were all afraid of letting their mothers down if they couldn't pull this off. The Halliwell children had a lot to live up to their mothers were the most powerful witches of all times they had to be damn near perfect so they could uphold the family name.

The others didn't have that much pressure on them but they were still feeling the strain they didn't want to fail. Because not only would they be failing themselves they would be failing the whole magical community. It wasn't fair that they were the only ones who could kill the source but that was the way things had turned out there was nothing that they could do about it. The only thing they could do was go meet him and hope to God that they were prepared for this.

"I just want you all to know that you better be careful and come back here in one piece or I will personally put my foot up your asses." Derek said from where he was standing in front of the mantle. That was such a him thing to say it was just the way he was.

"Trust me Uncle Derek we plan on being careful." Chris said he was confident in the plan that they formulated.

"Good you better be because if not I will kill you and then bring you back so I can kill you again." Nicole threatened them.

"Ah mom don't be so dramatic we will be fine I mean honestly my retarded little sister and her friends have tried this once before and they were fine." Troy said dismissing his mother's concern.

"No they had to call us to help them because they got in over their heads and they still haven't lived that one down so don't run off at the mouth Troy." Piper said arching an eyebrow at him.

"Well mom we're about to live that down and don't make me remind everyone that it was Hen's idea. Lizzie and I were dead set against it but everyone else voted with the gorilla." Wyatt said smugly he wasn't about to get into trouble for that when he had been against it.

"Oh boy there is a shocker you and Liz agreed about something." Penny said sarcastically. How they all missed the days when she was sweet and innocent but sadly she had grown up to be a smart ass Halliwell woman.

"And you being sarcastic is another shocker but we still love you anyway Butterfly." Jake said pinching his sister's cheek. He loved pushing those girls' buttons and he knew how to do it so well.

Chris consulted his watch. "Ok I think we need to get this show on the road." He said he didn't want to do this but they had no other choice.

Piper and Leo went to their two boys "You two take care of each other I love you boys so much." Piper said throwing an arm around each of them.

Leo patted each of them on the back "Chris you don't let blondie here do anything too stupid it's your job to make sure he comes back in once piece. I love you guys."

"Please dad I have to save him and Hen from their stupid ideas. I love you guys too." Wyatt replied.

Chris rolled his eyes his older brother was so full of himself. "I love you guys too. And don't worry dad I won't let him do anything stupid he has already been banned from bringing his favorite toy with him." He retorted talking about Excalibur.

Melinda stepped up to both her brothers and punched each one of them on the arm "Both of you be careful I need both of my big brothers around there is no telling what kind of trouble I could get into without you guys." She said hugging them.

"Don't worry Mel we will be fine I love you." Wyatt said hugging her tight.

"Yeah Lyn you have my permission to kick my ass if I let that big old teddy bear get hurt." Chris said giving her an award winning smile.

"I love you both." Mel said kissing them both on the cheek.

Phoebe and Coop stepped up to their oldest two children. "You two just try not to fight for once in your lives. That is all I ask I know that you will look after each other." Coop said joking with them a little bit because they needed to loosen up some.

Phoebe put an arm around each of their necks and she kissed their cheeks "Be safe my babies I love you."

"We love you too mom." They replied in unison rolling their eyes. For them not to be twins they sure acted a lot alike.

"So here is the deal Jakie if you let anything happen to my big sister I will kick your ass into next week." Val threatened her big brother.

"I wouldn't dream of letting anything happen to Ladybug even if it would make my life easier. I love you Bumblebee you're one of my favorite girls I just wanted you to know that." Jake said hugging his little sister close to him.

"I love you too Jakie." Val said before moving on to Prue. "Look I know that I don't always say this but you're the best big sister that I could ever ask for. I love you Ladybug."

"I love you too Bumblebee don't worry I'll be fine and then when I come back we will worry about finding you a man. It just doesn't look right for a cupid to be dateless all the time." Prue replied hugging the younger girl. Val felt herself shutter if her sister only knew that she was playing house with her male best friend she would kill them both for not telling her sooner. She would further kill her if she knew that she was screwing both Huck and Troy.

Now it was Penny's turn she went to Jake first "I love you so much Jakie please be careful." She begged him.

"No worries Penny I will be fine. I just need you to know that no matter what I love you and I would never ever hurt you." Jake said he just needed her to know that much Penny was his pick out of his little sisters.

"I know that Jakie I'm more worried about me hurting you." Penny replied hugging him before she went to Prue. "Ladybug I just wanted to ask you to keep an eye on him he won't admit it but he needs you to watch him."

Prue grinned a little at that "Penny I will watch him like a hawk you don't have to worry about that. I love you baby girl." She kissed her on top of the head.

"I love you too Ladybug." Penny said hugging her sister like her life depended on it.

"So I know that you don't do the whole mushy thing real well but I love you Hank take care of yourself." Henry said to his son before he sorta hugged him.

"Bubba I will make sure that you get a one way ticket to see Grams if you come back here hurt." Paige said tears shinning in her eyes.

"I will be just fine B will be watching my ass it won't be a problem." Hank replied kissing his mother on the cheek.

He was almost bowled over when both of his sisters began attacking him with kisses. But he managed to get an arm around both of them. "Alright enough I love you both too." He laughed.

"I personally hope that mom makes good on her threat no matter what happens because I want your car." Carly said she couldn't make it seem like she was worried about him because it would go to his head.

"Oh thanks Leigh." Hank replied rolling his eyes.

"Hank I'm the emotionally secure twin so I can tell you that I love you." Patty said laying her head on her brother's shoulder.

"I know that you both love me and I love you both. And if something should happen you can have my cars." Henry said he was always trying to be practical.

Andy went to Parker and cuffed him lightly on the side of the head "Park I just wanted you to know how much I love you." he said not knowing what else to say.

"I love you too Papa Andy." Parker replied and he was surprised when Prue pulled him into a hug.

"You be extra careful mom and Grams might be lonely without me but I don't want you taking my place. I guess I love you too much to see anything bad happen to you kid." Prue said that was something from her he couldn't remember if she had ever said I love you to him before.

"Ah Prue I had no idea you felt that way about me. But I love you too." Parker said and before he knew it all four of his sisters were hugging and kissing him.

"Chuck I know you have to do this but be careful I have been crazy worried about you the last few days. I love you Jellybean." Derek said hugging his oldest son.

"I will dad I don't think Prue would be very happy with me if I let anything bad happen to myself I love you too." Chuck retorted a little out of breath from the hug his dad had him in. It was made worse when his brother and sister put their arms around him too. "And I love you two little demons more than you will ever know."

"Yeah well we love you too." Ricky replied cuffing him on the arm.

Eva was all over Lilly and Roman "Lilly, Ro you know that I love you and I need you to be careful." She said.

"Yeah we know mom and we love you too." They replied in unison.

"Be careful and don't let anything happen to my sister jerk." Ricky told Roman in mock seriousness.

Roman threw him a mock salute "Aye, Aye sir. I love you guys." He hugged them both and so did Lilly. And it surprised no one when they were treated to a Roman and Mel make out session.

Nicole looked at both her children sternly "If there is so much as a scratch on either of you then both of you will be in huge trouble." She warned them.

"The only person who is going to hurt Troy will be me if he starts his shit with me." Liz promised her mother.

Troy went to his mom and hugged her so hard that he picked her up off the ground. "I love you mom."

"I love you guys too be safe." Nicole said.

Calleigh and Huck just kind of looked at each other. "I love you Cal be careful I need my sister."

"I love you too Huck I will be careful don't worry and don't tell dad he will only freak out." Calleigh replied and then they just looked at each other again.

"Oh what the fuck? I guess I might as well hug you." Huck said throwing his arms around his sister. That boy sure had a way with words it was no wonder he and Val got along so well.

Chris consulted his watch again they really did have to go this time they really didn't want to give Gorgon more time to prepare than they had to. It was bad enough that he had picked the time and the place. "Alright now we really do have to go." He announced.

"Then lets get this show on the road. And remember children you are to go to magic school now." Wyatt ordered and he watched them all orb out before they followed suit and orbed off to meet the source.

* * *

The old packing plant down on the water front hadn't been in use for over twenty years and it showed it too. There were windows broken out here and there and the building was slowing crumbling down on itself. It looked just like the kind of place that you would find criminals or demons in they were so damn predictable that it got old.

Gorgon however didn't really care that his tactics were boring to the thirteen he just wanted them to serve their purpose. He knew what he was going to do was stupid but he had to do what he had to do to make sure Ben got that throne. Those who said the demons couldn't love were dead wrong they could. He had knew that first hand he might not have loved much but he loved that boy and thought of him as his own. That was why he was so willing to die for him. He never thought that he would be able to say that about another living soul. But Ben had brought out the humanity in him but he hadn't been able to stay on the path of good and he had taken his nephew down with him. And now he was doing he damnedest to make sure he took over for him.

He paused to consider that his reasoning was more than a little warped and that he should be making sure that his nephew went to the side of good since they always won. Part of him couldn't help but think he had put him undercover with his family so that he had a chance of going to the other side thus ending the damn Turner madness. But as he knew first hand sometimes the love of family wasn't enough to keep you good. He had tried that once too and it hadn't worked out for him. That was why it was just easier for him to take Ben to the dark side with him. At least that way he wouldn't be breaking his heart when he couldn't stay good.

Not even that had worked out the way that he planned it because the year before he had run off on him and decided to go it alone. That was how they came to be in opposition of each other. And still that little bit of goodness was alive in each of them because they were never able to kill the other. It was a damn shame too because if he had just been able to snuff him out then he wouldn't be in this position right now.

He had learned something from Ben breaking ties with him though never ever trust your advisors they are just waiting to stab you in the back. If not for that then the boy would have stayed by his side the whole time and they wouldn't be in this mess. But all it takes is the right words said in one's ear to plant the seeds of doubt.

Gorgon was so deep in thought that he didn't notice when someone else shimmered into the room with him. It was Ben he could never do just one simple thing when he asked him to he had to do what he wanted. In a way he supposed Cole was right he had got that from being a Halliwell. Along with some his other more endearing traits like the constant pacing.

"Uncle Greg I came to talk you out of this." Ben said simply he had to try.

"There is nothing to talk about Ben I'm doing this and I can't be talked out of it so please don't try." Greg begged him it only made it harder with him pleading with him.

"Fine I had a feeling that you would say that so I what I really came to tell you was I love you Uncle Greg and thanks for everything." Ben said getting a little choked up.

"I love you too now go I hear someone coming." Greg hugged him quickly before he shimmered out. He left just in time too because Jake and Chuck came strolling in not too long after he left.

"Alright lets cut to the chase we want to hear more about what we would get if we joined you." Chuck said by way of greeting he had his poker face on. And he had his mind cleared of all thoughts.

Gorgon gave them both a big smile and held his arms open he looked like a used car salesman. "For starters you would have the freedom to use your powers any way you wanted to there would be no worries about personal gain. You would have all kind of minions to do your bidding. I know you like that sounds of that." He said laying into his pitch.

Jake cocked his head to the side like he was pretending to think "I could really do that anyway I think I need to know what else you're prepared to offer here." he said like he was giving the idea of joining him serious thought.

Gorgon gave him another one of those charming smiles that made him nervous every time he saw it. "You would both rule the underworld at my side you could do whatever you wanted to. Come on you know you want to or you wouldn't be here without the others in your group."

" I don't know Coop I kinda like that no rules thing but I like killing demons it is a lot of fun." Chuck replied laying it on thick. They so weren't the two best equipped to deal with this.

"I agree I like killing demons too." Jake replied.

"Be that as it may nothing can compare to the feeling you get from killing witches and doing all around evil things." Gorgon said trying to sell them on his idea.

"Let us think about it for a minute?" Chuck asked hopefully.

"Of course I'll just be standing here waiting." Gorgon replied.

Chuck and Jake huddled up like they were in a conference. They spoke in hushed whispers every once in a while. Until finally they broke apart and stood their arms crossed over their chest to face Gorgon again.

Gorgon looked at them expectantly "So what is the verdict?" he asked he was a lawyer after all and court room terms made their way into his everyday conversations from time to time.

"Do us a favor and just freeze for a second." Jake said flicking out his fingers freezing the room. Jake and Chuck both waved their hands over their faces to reveal Chris and Henry. Those whitelighter powers came in handy from time to time.

"Guys hurry up." Chris yelled out so far everything was going according to plan. Suddenly out of no where the rest of the thirteen appeared. They had used a spell to make them invisible.

Prue, Liz, and Lilly quickly trapped the source in a crystal cage. Just as Liz put the last crystal in place Gorgon unfroze.

Gorgon tried to take a step forward but he was zapped. "What the hell is going on here?" he questioned feeling rage course through his veins.

Chris smirked at him and then looked at Henry "You know we thought about it and being evil just isn't going to work for us." He said as his younger cousin nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm going to kill every last single one of you when I get out of here." Gorgon threatened though he knew that he wasn't going to get out.

Wyatt shook his head at him "No the only one that's going to be doing any dying is you. Lets hit it guys."

"Drawing on the Halliwell line bring the power to we cousins five." Wyatt, Chris, Henry, Prue, and Jake chanted.

"Making evil walk the line we call on the power of the Shane line." Troy and Liz chimed in.

"As gypsies and as witches we do fine we call upon all past Nicolaes." Lilly and Roman came in with their part of the chant.

"I'm not a witch but that's ok I've got something better anyway. I call upon the spirits of the Earth to hit you with the Cavanaugh curse." Calleigh added.

"I'm calling on the Hoyts the claim their powers from the rise of Salem's ashes." Bianca came in.

"I may not be a witch but I can still rhyme I'm the other demon wiccaned into the Warren line." Chuck chanted.

"Blood to blood I'm the only brother of the Charmed Ones it's Halliwell power that courses through my blood." Parker finished.

"Power of the witches rise to vanquish you from our sight. Like our mothers did before we the thirteen make you never more." They all chanted together. A blast resembling the mushroom cloud from the atomic bomb emanated from Gorgon as he exploded with a scream.

Every member of the thirteen was thrown back by the blast.

Wyatt coughed to clear his lungs of the dust the blast had generated "Lizzie where are you?" he called out she had been right next to him. He felt a moment of panic until he felt a hand on his leg.

"I'm right here Wuvey bear." Liz replied.

"Is everyone ok?" Jake called out. He got a chorus of yes.

"Ok lets get the fuck out of here I don't want to be here one minute more than we have to be." Henry said pulling himself up and then helping Bianca to her feet.

"Sure thing lets head on back to the manor." Parker said.

"Yeah we have a stop to make first and then we will be right there." Henry said knowing that they had to go to magic school and send Oriana back home.

"Alright lets roll." Chris said trying to sound cool.

* * *

Oriana was sitting at one of the tables in the library of magic school she had spent the last few hours with the younger Halliwells. She couldn't believe how big they had gotten in the almost four years since she had died. That was something that you didn't get to use in a sentence everyday. She knew that she needed to be getting back but she had to talk some sense into her sister and the man she had been married to first. As if they knew that she was talking about them they orbed into the library together. That was a good sign maybe they had finally seen the light she could only hope that they had. She wasn't above getting Prue on their asses.

"Well I see that you guys took care of what you needed to and made it back ok." Oriana said by way of greeting.

"Yeah we made it back and we figured that it was probably time for you to go back too." Henry said finding it hard to meet her eyes when he said that. He felt like it was his fault that she was dead.

"Yeah I do need to go back Grams is going to be furious with me for being gone so long." Oriana replied.

"I don't envy you if I had to put up with that woman every day I would be crazy." Henry was just trying to make conversation.

"She isn't as bad as you think she is." Oriana said.

"O I just want you to know how sorry I am I should have never asked you to go with me that night." Bianca said feeling tears welling up in her eyes.

"B it wasn't your fault so I want you to stop blaming yourself. The same goes for you too Hen and I'm serious it was no one's fault it's just the way things worked out." Oriana said giving her older sister a watery smile.

"I just love you so much O it should have been me and not you." Bianca replied that was how she had felt for a long time.

"Don't be stupid B it was supposed to be me it's ok." Oriana assured her.

Henry knitted his brows together "I'm not trying to get rid of you but I think maybe it's time for you to go." He said he couldn't even process what they had been through a few days ago with her still there.

Oriana nodded her head and then she kissed him passionately on the lips "I just had to do that one last time Henry. Because you better come to your senses and do right by my sister. The two of you belong together I knew that when I married you. The girl I love and the boy I love are in love and I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you both take care of each other." She said placing Bianca's hand in Henry's before she faded out.

* * *

Jake sat up on the roof of the manor trying to process everything that he had just heard he didn't think he could take it. There was no way he could be evil in the future he would never do that and there was no way he would ever kill his mother he knew that much. He gingerly brought his hand up to his cheek Phoebe true to her form had slapped him not for the things he hadn't done yet but for keeping his demon half from her he supposed that was fair he deserved a lot worse than that. But God she hit hard it was an art form for her he was going to have another shiner in the morning. Well actually Wyatt had healed him without telling their Aunt Paige so he would only have the shiner his mother gave him.

He didn't know how things got so messed up he couldn't think of anything that would make him turn evil. It just was not possible he had spent his whole life fighting that and he just didn't understand what could happen that would make him change his mind.

There was a simple answer to that question there was nothing that could happen that would make him turn evil. There wasn't an evil bone in his body not even his powers were evil he only used them for good and that was all he would ever use them for. But if despite his best efforts he was going to turn evil anyway he might as well just bind his powers and then there wouldn't be a problem. Or maybe he was the evil twin out of him and Greg that would explain a lot too.

Jake groaned when he looked over and saw that his older sister had climbed up there with him. He couldn't even be left to his musings on life without being disturbed. "What the hell do you want Prue?" he asked testily.

Prue looked at him with concern in her eyes "I came to see how you were doing."

Jake shrugged in response to that "Apparently I turn evil and send the whole world to hell. I'm doing as well as can be expected under the circumstances." He said sarcastically.

"Cookie Dough you know that we won't let that happen to you. That isn't who you are you have never done any of those things and you never will. That is why Jack and Al came back in the first place they still love you or they wouldn't have bothered." Prue said trying to reassure him.

"It's either that or I killed someone they love so they are trying to make that right not fix me. Prue I just don't feel like talking about this right now." Jake retorted this time he lost the sarcasm.

"Ok then lets talk about something else like what are we going to name our little brother?" Prue asked him and she got a smile out of him.

Jake looked to be deep in thought for a moment "Well you already said no to Peter and Paul. So how about Porter?" he asked knowing that she would hate it.

"God no Jakie I already got his middle name picked out and it does not go well with Porter." Prue said rolling her eyes at him.

"So then tell me his middle name then I will be able to find a name that goes with it." Jake said reasonably.

"My baby brother's middle name is Bradley." Prue informed him.

"Well I can't find anything wrong with that. As a matter of fact I think I have just the name for him. Phillip Bradley Halliwell I think it has a ring to it." Jake reported proudly.

Prue smiled at him "Yeah I like that you and I make a good team when we aren't fighting. And don't worry mom was just upset she will tell you she is sorry in the morning."

"Yeah I know I'm upset too." Jake replied.

"And I told you not to worry it's not going to happen." Prue said hugging him close to her.

Below them Wyatt stuck his head out the window and yelled up " Hey you two come down from there we are going out to P3 tonight we have to celebrate."

"Ok we're coming give us a second." Prue yelled back down at him. God that boy knew how to ruin a moment.

Jake just grinned and wiggled out of his sister's embrace. "Come on we don't want to keep Princess Wyatt waiting he might have a stroke."

"Yeah I know lets go. It will be good for us to get our mind off of things." Prue said giving him her hand to help him stand up.

* * *

P3 was packed with people that night but the gang sat at their usual booth unaware of everyone else around them they were more concerned with the fact that they had battled the source and won that was saying something right there.

Parker came walking back from the bar with a tray covered with shot glasses he laid all the glasses down on the table and sat the tray down. "Alright it's toast time and according to the coin toss we had earlier Chris gets to make the first toast." He announced.

Everyone grabbed a shot glass and waited for Chris to speak. "Ok here is to battling your demons and winning." He said they all touched glasses and downed the shots.

Liz coughed and put her hand over her mouth "What the hell is that gas?" she asked.

Wyatt just shook his head at his girlfriend and laughed "No dear that would be whiskey. It looks like the brothers from another mother have rubbed off on Parks."

"Well I agree with Liz that was really strong." Lilly said making a face her eyes were watering.

"I don't see Prue or B complaining." Henry said pointing to the two women in question.

"That is because B is a badass and Prue used to drink with you when you went on your binges they can handle it." Liz retorted.

"Oh don't be a baby Lizzie." Troy taunted his little sister and she sent a glare his way.

"Dude she is going to kick your ass and I won't stop her when she does." Prue told her male best friend.

"Well I've got my money on Liz." Calleigh chimed in.

"Yeah I've got to put my money on Lizzie too." Chuck said.

"I third that motion." Lilly agreed.

"Well since I like to be different I will put my money on Troy." Roman said.

"Hell I got money I T-Roy too." Jake announced.

"Please Liz could take him with one arm tied behind her back." Bianca said rolling her eyes.

Henry heard a song come on and he turned to Bianca "Hey B do you want to dance?" he asked her.

"Yeah Hank I would like that a lot." Bianca replied taking his outstretched hand.

When they were far enough out of earshot Chris turned to his cousin "Hey Prue work your magic on them." He ordered her.

Prue smirked at him "Oh I have already beat you to that Chris just watch and see."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As Henry pulled Bianca close to him the song Strangers on a Train by David Nail was playing throughout the club.

_Sometimes you see someone _

_When you've already got someone _

_Still you wonder what if they had come _

_Along, a long time ago _

_You know that they're feeling it too _

_But there ain't nothing you gonna do _

_Except for imagine who you might have been with them _

_They're not tryin' to make it last _

_Just enjoying each second as they pass_

That is how it felt to Henry like he had been married to Oriana but they had been in love the whole time. As he let himself get lost in Bianca's eyes he knew that there was no one else in the world he would rather stare into their eyes. They swayed along to the music oblivious to anyone else who might be there.

"B you know that I had them put this song on because it reminds me of us." Henry told her as he marveled at how well her body fit with his.

Bianca looked up at him and stared in his eyes. "How is that Hank?" she asked.

Henry smiled down at her "Oh just listen and you will see." He replied.

'_Cause as these little brick houses are flying by_

_'Neath the flickering of the railcar lights_

_I let myself get lost in your eyes a while_

_Not another passenger in here can see_

_How in my mind you're holdin' me_

_While outside the cold makes snow out of the rain_

_But in here we're just strangers on a train_

Bianca flicked her head to remove a piece of hair from her face "Yeah I guess I can see how that would remind you of us. Because of you being married to O and everything." She said as she moved closer to him craving his body contact.

"Yeah that was pretty much what I was thinking too." Henry agreed with her but that didn't stop them from dancing like there was no one else around.

_Start to smile, I turn my head_

_It's kinda like a spider's web_

_I just can't seem to shake you off_

_So I look your way again_

_You're staring off trying to pretend_

_Like you haven't even noticed me at all_

_But don't feel guilty it don't mean much_

_The truth is the two of us ain't never gonna touch_

"I have felt like that with you for the past four years like I can't be with you because it would be like cheating on my wife. And because you're my sister-in-law. But the truth be told I don't care anymore B I just want to be with you. If that means that I still have to fight for you then I am more than willing to do that." Henry said speaking from his heart never once loosing his grip on her.

Bianca just nodded her head "Yeah I know the feeling that is what it has felt like for me too. And it's just not fair because I loved you first before she even thought about going out with you." she blurted out before she could stop herself.

"And I loved you first too but it was never the right time for us." Henry agreed fate had played a series of tricks on them.

_Cause as these little brick houses are flying by_

_'Neath the flickering of the railcar lights_

_I let myself get lost in your eyes a while_

_Not another passenger in here can see_

_How in my mind you're holdin' me_

_While outside the cold makes snow out of the rain_

_But in here we're just strangers on a train_

"I could get lost in your eyes forever B and I wouldn't mind it because then at least I would be with you." Henry said he may have been the king of cheesy lines.

Bianca was hanging on his every word "I could get lost in your eyes too but we wouldn't be lost because we would be together." She replied she was starting to sound like a sappy romance novel. And that just wasn't her but she didn't care she wanted him no she needed him to know how she felt about him.

_Brakes grind, I gotta go_

_Reach down pick up my coat_

_Afraid that you might stop me in the aisle_

_Watch my breath rising in the air_

_I can't do nothing but just stand there_

_As you press your hand against the windowpane_

_And I wave to my stranger on a train_

_My stranger on a train_

"B I just can't pretend like there is nothing there between us anymore it is killing me to try and burry my feelings. Look I know that first time that we gave this a try neither one of us was ready but I think we're more than ready now." Henry said as the song ended but he never once let her go. He liked being this close to her.

Bianca wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his right there in front of everyone. "Hank I don't want you to fight for me anymore." She said when she came up for air.

Henry looked downcast for a moment he thought that she was telling him they couldn't be together. "Why not B?" he asked afraid to hear her answer.

"You don't have to fight for me because you already have me." Bianca replied kissing him again. They were both too lost in each other to notice anyone else was around at that point.

* * *

Meanwhile Lilly had pulled Jake back into one of the secluded alcoves she was nervous as she sat facing him. She really didn't want to do what she was about to do but she had to. It wasn't fair to either of them with her feeling the way she was feeling but it was horrible that she was going to do this to him now.

"Lilly are you ok baby?" Jake asked concerned for her well being.

Lilly gave him a half hearted smile "Yeah I'm fine Jake." She said a little more sharply than she had intended to.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" he asked wanting her to get to the point already.

"Jake you know that I love you and I always will right?" Lilly asked him this was harder for her than she thought it would be.

"Of course I know that Lilly and I love you with all of my heart." Jake replied not knowing where she was going with that line of questioning.

"I know that Jake and that is what makes this so much harder." She said simply not giving him more to go on than that.

"Lilly what are you talking about?" Jake asked her he was confused.

Lilly looked at him with tears clouding her brown eyes as she slipped her engagement ring off her finger. "Jake I can't marry you at least not right now anyway." She said pressing her ring into his hand.

Jake looked crestfallen for a moment but he quickly recovered. "That's ok we don't have to get married right now anyway we can wait as long as you want to." He assured her.

Lilly shook her head at him sadly "Jake I hate to do this to you right now but I can't be with you at all and I don't know if I'll ever be able to be with you again." A few tears slid down her face as she spoke.

"Why?" he asked his voice barely above a whisper he felt tears of his own flowing freely down his face.

"Jake you don't trust me enough to tell me when your powers advance and it makes me wonder what else you have been keeping from me. I'm sorry but I just can't deal with you keeping secrets from me all the time anymore my heart can't take it." Lilly explained to him.

"Just say what you mean Lilly. You don't won't to marry a man who so many years down the road is going to turn into an evil bastard I can't understand that." Jake said barely able to get his words out over the lump in his throat.

Lilly looked at him and shook her head "I'm sorry Jake but I have to go." She said pecking him on the cheek before she left him sitting there all alone.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Jake busied himself by going through his drawers and throwing his clothes in a suitcase. He figured that it would be better for everyone concerned if he just left and didn't come back for a while if he wasn't there then he couldn't hurt them. It killed him to leave his baby sisters but it was for their own good his being there was putting them in danger and he couldn't let that happen.

He left five envelopes on his bed one for his mom and dad, one each for his three sisters, and one for Lilly he had put her engagement ring in hers. He took one last look around the room that had been his for his entire life before he turned out the light. He felt some tears make their way down his face leaving was harder than he had thought it would be.

He made sure that he had his cell phone in his pocket and his car keys before he started for the door. He had almost made it home free when he heard a voice behind him.

"Jakie where are you going?" Penny asked him.

Damn it just had to be Penny it couldn't have been Val. "Truthfully I don't know yet Butterfly but I have to go I can't stay." He answered her swallowing so he could talk around the lump in his throat.

"Please don't go Jakie I will do anything if you'll just stay." Penny begged him throwing her arms around his waist.

Jake felt his heart break with her pleading with him like that but that didn't change anything he still had to leave so she would be safe. "I told you honey I can't stay no matter how much you and I both want me to stay. I have to go so that I don't hurt you are anyone else I care about. Besides Lilly broke up with me baby girl there is nothing for me here. But I promise I'll come back and I'm just a shimmer away if you ever need me."

Penny nodded her head she couldn't speak because she was crying so hard. "Ok but you better come back soon or I will never forgive you. I love you so much Jakie."

Jake bent down and kissed her on the head one last time before he left "And I love you Butterfly. Be good for mom and dad. I'll try to come back soon." He hugged her and with that he was out the door.

When he got in the driver's seat of his car he broke down and cried before he drove away without looking back. If he looked back he wouldn't be able to leave. He knew that if he wanted to save his family from himself the worst thing he could do was stay.

-End-

Guest Starring:

Piper Halliwell- Holly Marie Combs

Phoebe Halliwell- Alyssa Milano

Paige Matthews- Rose McGowan

Prue Halliwell- Shannen Doherty

Leo Wyatt- Brain Krause

Henry Mitchell- Ivan Sergei

Coop Valintine- Victor Webster

Andy Trudeau- T.W. King

Cole Turner- Julian McMahon

Jason Jackson- Brian Greenberg

D.J. Morris- Henry Simmons

Hailey Mitchell- Amanda Seyfried

Paige Halliwell- Jessica Biel

And

Dominic Turner- Freddie Prinze Jr.

Special Appearances By:

Victor Bennett- James Read

Sam Wilder- Scott Jaeck

Derek Bradford- Dominic Purcell

Eva Nicolae- Eva Larue

Nicole Shane- Emily Procter

Tim Shane- Chris Noth

Oriana Hoyt- Jessica Alba

And

Gorgon/Greg Turner- Jason Statham

* * *

A/N: And that is the end of season one I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Jake and Lilly were the couple to break up in the prophecy and now it looks like Jake is leaving with that boy there is no telling where he is going either. Ben has something up his sleeve and he is going to be even more hell bent on getting back at the Halliwells for killing his uncle. As usual the brothers from another mother came up with a pretty good plan to get rid of the source it was one of their better ideas. Finally Hank and B came to their senses and got back together it took them long enough I was beginning to think it was never going to happen. With the source out of the way now they get to concentrate on finding out who 'The One' mentioned in the prophecy is. Something tells me that Phoebe isn't going to just let them vanquish Ben when they find out that it's him. Next season Big Henry is going to start learning how to control his powers that is going to fun. Jack, Alan, and the other future people are still going to be hard at work trying to figure out what turned Jake. Not to mention next season we get to deal with their births. Until next time please review.


End file.
